Three Spare Keys to the X-blade
by sailorsenshi13
Summary: Brittany, Alison, and Molly are three ordinary girls who were raised on Earth by Sora and Kairi. They each discover that their origins are quite different from what they had been told. Brittany, daughter of Riku. Alison, daughter of Xehanort. Molly, daughter of... well Sora and Kairi. They get separated and secrets come out. This is one fic you won't want to miss out on.
1. Chaper 1: Who Am I

I will only say this once. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_**Brittany's Point of view**_

It was a Saturday morning. My sisters, Alison and Molly were watching me play Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. I had finished it once, but that was before I got Kingdom Hearts 1.5 hd remix for the Playstation 3.

I was working on defeating Marluxia, when there was a knock at the door. I paused my game and sighed. Because of where my dad, Sky, worked, my sisters, mother, and I don't get to see him that often. Today, is my 13th birthday. The day my dad said that he would take me with him to live with him.

My mother, Catherine opened the door. My father came in. "Daddy!" Molly exclaimed, hugging him. "Hi Molly. How are you Aly?" My dad greeted. "I'm great. Especially since I'm going to have one less sister to worry about." Alison replied. "Ha ha. Very funny." I grumbled.

"Brit, are you ready to go?" My dad asked me. "Yeah, just let me say goodbye." I answered. Alison and Molly hugged me. "Bye Brittany. We'll miss you. Don't forget about me." Molly said sadly. "I get your games while your gone, right?" Alison asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

I hugged my mom. "Brit, before you go, I want you to have this." My mother said, handing me what looked like a pink and blue wayfinder.

"Wow! This looks just like the wayfinder Kairi gave Sora in Kingdom Hearts! Thanks Mom!" I squealed excitedly. "You're welcome. Goodbye, Brit." My Mom laughed. "Bye every one!" I shouted as I went out the door.

My dad's friend, Ian Zexy. He works with my dad, and comes with my dad every time he visits. I don't know why he does though. My parents say I'll understand when I'm older.

My dad walked over to Ian. "Master Yen Sid's tower, correct?" Ian asked. Okay, now I was really weirded out. Why would he be talking about The Mysterious Tower. Did Mom tell Dad about my obsession with Kingdom Hearts and decided to pull a joke on me?

My dad nodded. Ian put his arm up. A big black thing appeared. Okay they must have set something up to make it look like there was actually a dark corridor. This is probably the biggest prank that anyone has ever pulled on me. Ian walked through the 'dark corridor.' "Brit you have to go through there. I'll explain later." My dad stated.

I weighed my options. At this point, I was halfway thinking that this might not be a prank and if I stepped through the 'dark corridor' I wouldn't see earth again. Reality came back to my mind. No this was totally a prank. I might as well play along. My dad and I walked into the dark corridor. when I was on the inside, I gasped. It was a real actual dark corridor.

When we got to the other side, we were in what I assumed to be The Mysterious Tower. Master Yen Sid was behind his desk. Great. Of all the people from Kingdom Hearts I see, it had to be Master Yen Sid. Master Yen Sid is probably my least favorite Kingdom Hearts Character.

"How much have you figured out Brittany?" Master Yen Sid asked. Man this guy really scares me. He's much scarier in real life. "From what has happened so far, I'm guessing that I just went through a dark corridor, you are Master Yen Sid, and Kingdom Hearts is real. Now if you don't mind," I took a deep breath. "COULD SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY I'M HERE BECAUSE I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!"

My dad put a hugged me. "Brittany calm down. We aren't going to tell you anything if you don't calm down. So calm down." He said soothingly. I took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm calm. Sorry, this is just a really big shock to me." I sighed. My dad let go of me. "Ienzo go ahead." My dad said. My dad started fading into what looked like a grown up version of... "SORA!?" I turned to look at Ian, only now it wasn't Ian it was an older version of... "IENZO!?" Ienzo rolled his eyes. "No, it's the boogie man." He said sarcastically. "Don't go there. I had nightmares for weeks after beating him up." Sora said.

My head started spinning. This was too much for me to take in. Tears started forming in my eyes. I turned away so no one would see me cry. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be the daughter of Sora and probably Kairi as well. I wanted to be your basic average teenage girl. Sure, the game was fun and totally rocked, but this was real life.

Suddenly Sora interrupted my thoughts. "Brit, are you crying?" I wiped the tears off my face. "No." I lied. My dad pulled me into another embrace. I couldn't keep it in. Tears came rushing out. "I think we should probably end it there for today." Master Yen Sid suggested.

Sora let go of me. "Your mother-" "Kairi?" I interrupted. "Yes Kairi told me that your favorite world is Radiant Gardens, so I have arranged for you to stay in the castle for now. I'll come to talk to you some more tomorrow, okay?" My dad reassured me. I nodded.

Ienzo opened a dark corridoor. "Ladies first." He said. I reluctantly stepped through.

* * *

**Okay, I originally had Lea as the person that was with Sora, and Brittany thought Sky looked coincidentally like Sora, but then decided to have Ienzo because that would make more sense. The reason Brittany's favorite world is Radiant Gardens, is because it's my favorite world. Yes, I made Brittany like me. Your probably thinking, why bother with putting her in Master Yen Sid's Tower if she's going to Radiant Gardens? I originally had Master Yen Sid have a bigger part, and after I took that out, the idea just stuck, also I felt that it would run a little smoother if I waited until later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where I Come From

Just so you know, Master Xeahnort is a little OOC in this.

* * *

_**Alison's Point of View**_

After Brittany left, I started playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. My mom came in the room. "Alison, I'm taking Molly to the store. Will you be okay on your own?" She asked. "Yeah, sure Mom." I replied. Don't open the door for anyone." She reminded me. "Yeah, I know." I said. My mom and Molly left.

After a while, I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it. The knocking went on for about ten minutes, when it suddenly stopped. Ten seconds later, gloved hands came out from behind me and grabbed me. I screamed.

The couch suddenly felt like water. I started sinking into the couch. I tried to get the hands off me, but I couldn't.

When I fully sank into the couch, all I could see was darkness. I suddenly felt tired. I tried to fight it, but it was no use. I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on a white bed in a white room. It looked familiar. "Brit's game!" I exclaimed. This looked like either Castle Oblivion, or the Castle That Never was.

It was probably modeled after The Castle That Never was, because I don't remember any bedrooms in Castle Oblivion when Brittany played Re:Chain of Memories.

Well, that's not important right now. Where am I? A man in a black coat came in the room. Organization XIII?

"You're awake. Master Xeahnort will be pleased." I recognized that voice. He sounded like Saix. This is bad. This is really bad. Organization XIII exists and they have captured me? Well, I'm not in a dungeon so that's a good sign.

"You're probably wondering what is going on." I nodded. "Come with me." He said. He left the room and I followed.

After passing through a bunch of white halls, we came to the grey area. There was an old bald man sitting on the couch. I recognized him from watching Brittany play Birth By Sleep. Xeahnort.

Xeahnort nodded at Saix, and Saix left the room. "Hello, Alison. Care to sit with me?" I didn't want to make him angry, so I did. If you ever are able to sit next to a villain from a video game, try to avoid it. It's very awkward.

"My name is Xeahnort. I'm sure you're wondering why you are here. Alison, did your parents ever tell you anything about your birth?" Xeahnort asked. "I'm adopted." I said trying to stay as calm as possible. "So that's what they told you? Alison your parents actually took you away from your true father. Your father..." Don't say it. Please don't say it. "Is me." Xeahnort said. Alright this has gotten a little too Star Wars like for my comfort zone.

"You're crazy." I got up and started to walk away. "Alison please" He pleaded. I turned around to face him. Just leave me alone!" I shouted. Darkness came from my hand and hit the wall.

"Did I do that?" I squeaked I couldn't believe my eyes. "Do you believe me now? Sora had locked away your darkness all these years. All I had to do was unlock it." Xeahnort explained.

"So... you're saying that you're my father and Sora took me when I was a baby, and gave me to Sky and Catherine?" I asked. "No. What I'm saying is Sky and Catherine are Sora and Kairi." Xeahnort corrected.

Wow. I'm actually convinced. What do I say? What do I do? "So, what's going to happen now?" I asked. "That's up to you. I don't want to hold you here against your will. If you really wanted to return, I won't stop you." He said. All this time, they lied to me.

"Why did they take me?" I asked. "Alison do you really, really want to know? Is that what you really want. Curiosity can be a dangerous thing and you might not like the answer. I don't think you really want to know." Xeahnort advised. "Please tell me. I have to know." I said. "Alright, but you can't say I didn't warn you. You, Brittany and Molly are three very special people. The three of you are like spare keys to the X-blade. There's a way for you to join together to create the X-blade. Sora had locked away that ability a long time ago. You each had a special ability. You had the power of darkness, Molly had the power of light, and Brittany had the power over both light and darkness. Sora let you and Brittany keep your powers for a while, but when Molly was born Sora decided it was too dangerous to let you and Brittany keep your powers, so he locked away all three of your powers, and all memories of magic along with it. Now, I'm afraid there's only one person who can restore your memory and she's long gone." Xeahnort explained.

This was so much information. I didn't know how to respond. I can't believe that Mom and Dad, no Sora and Kairi did this to me. "Is Brittany Sora's and Kairi's daughter? I know Molly is, because Kairi was pregnant with her." I asked. "Brittany is Riku's and Yuffie's daughter." Xeahnort answered.

"I see. I think I don't want to go back to Sora and Kairi, but I don't want to abandon Brittany and Molly either. They should know what they are capable of, and it should be their choice on whether or not they should have their powers locked away." I sighed. "Let's wait and see how things go. If there's an opportunity, I'll have you tell them. They would probably listen to you better than they would to me, and It'll give you more time to learn how to control your darkness, and how to summon a keyblade." Xeahnort said. "I can summon a keyblade too?!"I exclaimed. "Yes, but for now, you probably should wait in your room until lunch is ready. I'll have you start training tomorrow." Xeahnort suggested. "Kay. I turned to leave, but then turned back to him. "Um, which way is it?" Xeahnort sighed. "Come on." He walked out of the room and I followed.

* * *

Alright. I was considering having Alison as a prisoner of the Organization and they would all be Sora's and Kairi's daughters making them three spare keys of light, but then the idea that they could create a X-blade by themselves.

Thank you, thelonesomeartist and FanFictionWriter123 for reviewing and thank you Lilac1100 for favoriting.

FanFictionWriter123: I'll survive. (Somehow.)


	3. Chapter 3: What is Going On!

_**Molly's Point of View**_

When Mommy and I got home, the house was quiet. "Alison, we're home!" No response.

"Alison?!" Mommy exclaimed. She sounded really scared. There was a piece of paper with an X on it sitting on the couch. Mommy gasped.

"Molly, go to your room and if you see anyone, scream." Mommy ordered. I obeyed.

* * *

_**Kairi/Catherine's Point of View**_

I picked up the phone and called Sora. "Hello? Sora's voice said.

Hi Sora. It's Kairi. Listen, we have a problem. I think Xeahnort took Alison. Are you still with Brittany?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No, I'm not. I'll tell her about it later. If Xeahnort captured Alison, then he knows where you are. I'm going to take you and Molly to Disney Castle tomorrow. That's probably the safest place seeing that it has the Cornerstone of Light. We should keep Alison away from Brittany and Molly. Xeahnort has probably already told her about who they are. If Brittany and Molly were to find out from Alison, then they would probably turn against us. It would be better if they found out from us. Xeahnort has probably told Alison and is probably going to use her against us." Sora said sadly.

"But then, what should I do if I see Alison?" I asked. "Grab her, lock her up, avoid letting Molly see her, call me. I'll lock away her memories of anything she may have found out and I'll put a seal on her powers again." Sora replied. "What!? No I won't do it! Locking her memories is cruel!" I shouted. "Kairi, it's not as cruel as what she would have to go through if things stay as they are. It's for the best." Sora said. "Alright. I'll do it." I sighed. Suddenly, there was a piercing scream. "Gotta go." I said as I hung up. I raced into Molly's room.

* * *

_**Molly's Point of View five seconds ago**_

I was really curious about what was going on. Where was Alison? Why wouldn't she tell me? Suddenly, a guy from Organization XIII appeared. I thought Brittany said it was just a game and Nobodys and Heartless weren't real. I screamed just like Mommy told me to. Mommy came rushing in. "Hey!" She shouted. The Organization XIII guy took his hood off. It was Saix. I hate him. He's such a big meanie. I thought Sora killed him. "So we meet again, Princess Kairi." Saix smirked.

"Princess Kairi?" I asked. Was he talking to Mom? No he can't be. Mom has brown hair. Suddenly, a dark corridor appeared. People who looked like older versions of Axel and Riku came out of it. "Sora called us and said he heard Molly scream on the phone and might need some back-up." Axel said. "Lea, get Molly out of here! Riku, stay with me! We'll meet you at Disney Castle! Riku and I will take care of Isa." Mommy ordered. Axel or Lea, whoever he is, created a Dark Corridor, grabbed my arm, and dragged me into it before I could process what was going on.

"What's going on?! Are you Axel or Lea? Is Kingdom Hearts Real? Was that Saix or Isa? Why did he call Mommy Princess Kairi? Was that Riku?" I asked, hoping for some answers. "Whoa, easy. Slow down kid. I'm Lea, but I used to be Axel. When my Nobody died, I came back as Lea. Kingdom Hearts is real. I'm still debating on if that's Isa or Saix. You're mother is Kairi, she dyed her hair brown. That was Riku. Right now, I need to get you to safety. I'm taking you to Disney Castle." He sighed. Wow, I didn't expect all my questions to be answered.

"I want Mommy." I demanded. "Sorry no can do. I have to get you to a safe place. Your mom will be there soon. Come on, we have to keep moving." He urged me. He grabbed my hand and took me to the other side of the Dark Corridor.

* * *

Not my best chapter, but it works. This chapter was going to be totally different, with Sora taking both Kairi and Molly, but it was pretty lame and boring so I put some action in it instead. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: When Will the Secrets End

**_Brittany's Point of View_**

When I got there, Ienzo took me to meet Ansem the Wise's other apprentices. First Ienzo took me to meet Dilan and Aeleus. They were outside guarding the castle. They looked really scary. "Dilan, Aeleus, this is Brittany, the girl who will be staying with us for the time being. Brittany, these are the castle guards, Dilan and Aeleus. "Hello." I said trying not to let fear creep into me voice. Apparently it didn't work because Dilan laughed. "We don't bite... much." He smirked. Aeleus remained silent. Not much of a surprise. He is 'The Silent Hero'. Ienzo and I went inside.

"Did they scare you?" Ienzo asked after they were out of earshot. "A little. I didn't think they would look so scary. After seeing them, I'm almost too afraid to meet Even." I replied. Ienzo looked surprised for a few seconds and then smiled. "I keep forgetting that in your world, there is a game that is about us and you have played it." He sighed.

We went into Ansem's Study to see Even. On the way there, I noticed that a lot of the debris was gone. They must have done some major cleaning. To be honest, I wasn't all that thrilled with seeing Even. He creeps me out more than Master Yen Sid. Even was writing in something and didn't notice us. Ienzo had to tap his shoulder to get his attention. "What is it?" Then he saw me. "Who is this?" He asked impatiently. "Even, this is Brittany. You remember me telling you about Brittany don't you?" Ienzo reminded him. So I guess Ienzo told them about me. "Oh, that's right. Nice to meet you. I'm Even. I apologize but I'm a little bust right now could you leave for now and come back later?" Even suggested and turned back to what he was writing in.

Ienzo and I left the room. "That's everyone. I'll take you to your room." Ienzo said. He led me through some place is a maze even in real life. Eventually we came to what was apparently my room. It was filled with purple. Ienzo must have decorated the room with my favorite color for me. "Ienzo, there's something about the game that I need to tell you." I said. He looked at me eager to hear what I had to say. I was almost afraid to tell him. He might get a heart attack or something.

I took a deep breath in. I just have to break it to him slowly. "Ansem the Wise isn't dead." I blurted out. So much for breaking it to him slowly. "What?!" He gasped. "Ansem the Wise is in the Realm of Darkness along with a Keyblade Master named Aqua." I explained. He looked really shocked. "Are you sure? What if the game isn't exact? What if the game is wrong? Are you positive?" Ienzo asked. "Yeah, I'm positive." I replied. "Brit, thank you for telling me this. I'll go tell the others. You should probably stay in here." Ienzo turned to leave. I suddenly felt really nervous about Ienzo leaving me. "Ienzo wait." He looked at me. "Could you stay with me for a little while?" I pleaded. Ienzo nodded and came back into my room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't bother to think how upsetting this must be for you." Ienzo apologized. "It's fine. could you tell me what's going on?" I asked. Ienzo sighed. "I only know a little bit of what's going on myself. Sora only told me what he had to. I think it would be better if Sora were to explain this to you. I can tell you one thing. Once you know that this is real, you can't see or hear anything that goes on in the game again. That also means that you won't be able to play Kingdom Hearts again, unless your memories are locked away. That's one of the reasons Sora or Kairi didn't tell you about this. They wanted to know the links they are missing."

So that's why they didn't tell me. They wanted me to help them out with the secrets that are hidden in the game. Wait a minute, if they haven't found Ansem the Wise yet, then that means they haven't found Aqua yet. Maybe they haven't found any of the people that are hurting mentioned in Re:Coded. No wonder Kingdom Heart 3 has been taking so long. It hasn't started yet. Now I'm dragged into it. This is a disaster. Don't get me wrong, I love Kingdom Hearts, but if Xehanort comes I'm in trouble.

Suddenly, Even came into my room. "Ienzo there you are! I've looked all over for you. There's something I need to go over with you." He exclaimed. Ienzo nodded. "I'm sorry Brit, but I have to go." Ienzo told me. "I understand." I sighed. Ienzo left. It was still in the middle of the day, but all this information was so frustrating, so I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Dad was there. "We have a lot to talk about Brit, but first there's some people you need to meet." He said. An older Riku and Yuffie came in the room. Riku had his hair back to the same length as Kingdom Hearts II and Yuffie looked pretty much the same. "Brit this is Riku and Yuffie, your real parents." Sora said.

"Oh that's nice. Then my brain processed what he just said. "Wait what?!" I gasped. Sora looked at Riku and Yuffie. "'I told you we should have waited until she was awake enough to handle hearing it without screaming her head off." He smirked. Wait Sora's telling me that he's not my real dad and now he's gloating? That does it! I got out of bed and kicked him as hard as I could. "I hope that hurt! I'm in a video game, I'm adopted, I'm just finding this out, and you want to joke about it!?" I screamed. I was furious. I got ready to kick him again, but Riku stopped me. "As much as I would love to see him get his butt kicked again, especially by a girl, I think he's learned his lesson."

"Fine." I huffed. "Um, maybe you should take a walk or something, you know get to know each other a bit." Sora suggested nervously. I could tell he was hiding something, but I decided not to push it. "What do you think Brittany?" Riku asked me. I didn't know how to respond. All I could do is nod my head. "Wait! I've got a better idea, let's take her to another world!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I don't know. Xehanort might try to capture her." Sora said. "She'll be fine. She's got The Great Ninja Yuffie to protect her."Yuffie boasted. "We'll be careful." Riku promised. "Alright. You guys go ahead and do that. I'll let Ienzo know where she's going." Sora said. "Why Ienzo?" I asked. "Because we made him promise that he would take care of you." Sora replied.

* * *

Well That's that. I'm so sorry to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed in the last chapter. I completely forgot to mention you, so I'm doing it now. Thanks to relena soulheart, shadowmwape, digitalstorm977, and SilverBird22 for your support.

FanFictionWriter123: Yeah, I know it's totally unexpected for Xehanort to be Alison's father, but that's what I decided to do. Also, Namine is not dead, it's just that Xehanort doesn't know that.

digitalstorm977: I'm glad you like this fanfiction. I hope you continue to like it.

unicron1000: Thank you for your review. It was probably the shortest review I've ever got, but I'll take what I can get.


	5. Chapter 5: Why is Xigbar so Annoying

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I had spent an interesting day here. Xehanort is having me work on my dark powers, but I got the hang of it quickly. I'm in my second day here, at least I think it's my second day. I can't tell because it's always night here.

I don't have to wear one of those Organization coats, thank goodness. It completely violates my fashion code. I bet Brittany would be begging for one just so that she could dress up as an Organization member whenever she felt like it. If she were here, she would probably do a fangirl squeal. She's always been the Kingdom Hearts geek.

Nobody's here and I don't know my way around the castle so I decide to go back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to a disturbing sight. Xigbar using his powers over space to hover above me. I was so surprised that I shrieked and rolled off the bed. He started laughing. A ball of darkness formed around my fist. "Xigbar, I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted. "Sorry, gotta run! bye." Xigbar taunted as he ran out of my room. I started to run after him and shooting balls of darkness where ever he went, but every time I shot one, he teleported out of the way. Finally I got super frustrated and just shot a giant dark ball that even he couldn't escape from.

"Looks like you've got the hang of controlling your darkness. Nice job. By the way, Master Xehanort wanted me to test you and you passed." He said. "Excuse me?! You went to all that trouble to scare me half to death when I woke up just to test me?!" I yelled. This guy is a real pain. "Well I had to give you some incentive. Plus it was super funny. I gotta run. See ya around Al" He mocked and teleported to somewhere out of my sight. Man what was wrong with that guy.

Great. I can't remember where my room is. Well I guess I have to go find it. Next chance I get, Xigbar is dead.

* * *

Yeah I know this was a pretty short chapter. Brittany's a fun character to wright and I wanted to make this longer but in the end it didn't quite work out. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: How am I in Disney Castle

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Mr. Axel took me to Disney Castle, only it's not the one in Disney World. It's the real Disney Castle from Brit's game! This is awesome! I could stay here forever. Mr. Axel said that he would stay with me until Mommy gets here. Guess what? He also said that I'm going to meet Minnie Mouse when Mommy gets here, but I can't right now cause Minnie Mouse is talking with some people about important grown up stuff. Right now, I was in the garden.

"Mr. Axel?" He looked over to me and sighed. "I told you it's Lea. Get it memorized already, now what is it?" He asked impatiently. "When is Mommy coming. I haven't seen her since yesterday and I really miss her." I said. "Your mom will be coming soon, but she's coming by gummi ship and they take longer to get here and on top of that, she had to drop Riku off in another world. She'll probably be here soon." Mr. Axel explained. He can say what he wants but I still think he's Axel.

"Hey Molly." A voice said from behind me. I turned around. "Mommy!" I exclaimed and I ran to hug her. "Molly, I have never been so glad to see you in all my life." She said as she pulled me into a warm embrace. "Lea, you should probably go to Radiant Gardens. Your probably the person Brittany would like to see most right now." Mommy let go and winked at me. I giggled. Mommy and I both know that Brittany has an extreme crush on Axel. Sadly for her Axel is older than Daddy so she can't be his girlfriend or anything.

"Yeah sure. Make me babysit this kid for hours and then your sending me off without a thank you. This kid could've been running around aimlessly and get kidnapped by serial killers." Lea smirked. "There are cereal killers here? Who would want to kill cereal? It isn't even a living thing. That's just crazy." I said confused. "I'll explain it to you when your older Mol." Mom then turned to Mr. Axel. "Thank you Lea, for watching my daughter and letting her learn about the thing you just mentioned." She said with her worst death glare. Mommy could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"Oh would you look at the time, gotta run!" Lea exclaimed nervously as he left through a dark corridor. "Sammy's going to be so jealous if he finds out that Lea's a living person." I grinned evilly. "You can ruin your sister's boyfriend's life later, but for right now I need to go talk to some people. I'll get Daisy to watch you." Mommy smiled. "Kay." I replied.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Sorry that's it's been a while. It's that time of year.

FanFictionWriter123: I'm so glad you liked it. I wanted to have someone test her with how she's doing with her dark powers and I figured that since Xigbar is the most annoying person in both new and old Organization 13 (In my opinion.) He would be perfect for testing her control on her dark powers.


	7. Chapter 7: On the Gummi Ship

**_Brittany's Point of View_**

Wow. I was standing in front of a gummi ship. At least I think I am. There's a cloaking device of some sort on it so I can't see it that well. "We'll have to drop someone off in Disney Town first. We were on our way to do it, but this world wasn't too far out of the way so we decided to stop here. Come on in." Riku said going into the gummi ship. I went in followed by Yuffie. The gummi ship looked like a living space. That made sense. They spend a lot of time here. Sitting on the couch was none other than "Mom! I missed you. What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed running to hug her.

She hugged me back but pulled away. "There's something we have to talk about. Riku, Yuffie, do you mind giving us a few minutes to talk? Please?" Mom pleaded. "Sure. While you two are talking, I'll drive." Yuffie smiled. "You'll get us killed! I'm going to drive." Riku grumbled. The couple argued about who was driving as they left.

Now Mom looked serious. "Brittany, I can't let you tell Sora that I'm telling you any of this, because he feels that you shouldn't know what I am about to say, understand?" She shot me her 'If you don't do it then you're in a lot of trouble' look. I nodded. She sighed. "As you know Riku and Yuffie are your parents. That also means that Alison and Molly aren't your real sisters, however Alison isn't mine either. I don't know currently who her mother is, but her father is Xehanort. There's a reason we've kept this hidden from you, but I think that for right now I shouldn't say. Right now Xehanort has Alison in The World that Never Was. By force or free will we're not sure, but I can assure you that if it has anything to do with Xehanort, it's not good. Later, some members of the new Organization XIII came to our house and tried to take Molly. Lea came and took her to Disney Castle."

My eyes widened. I can't believe this. "Lea!? As in Lea!? As in the guy who used too be Axel!?" That was when I completely lost it and did my fangirl squeal. Mom facepalmed. "Really? I just told you that Alison was captured by Xehanort and all you can think about is that idiot pyro?" She scolded. Suddenly Yuffie rushed in. "I heard the totally in love fangirl squeal! So who is it?" She asked. "It's Lea." I replied. She did a girly squeal. Then we squealed together.

Riku popped his head in the room. "Hey, we're here Kairi. You need to say goodbye to Brittany." Riku said. "I don't want you to go!" I cried. "Brittany, sweety, it's okay. Riku and Yuffie are gonna take good care of you. Tell you what? You be a good girl and stay with Riku and Yuffie, and I'll tell Lea to meet you at Radiant Gardens when you get back. Deal?" Mom sighed. I nodded my head. "I love you very much. I'll see you soon." She promised and left me with Riku and Yuffie.

"Soooo... What kind of embarrassing things have Sora and Kairi done since she moved to earth?" Riku asked slyly. "Well there is one thing that comes to mind when you ask that. The day before I left earth, Mom accidentally put salt in her coffee instead of sugar." I laughed remembering it. "How did she manage to pull that off? I could see that happening to Sora, but to Kairi?" Riku muttered. This is so weird. I'm talking to a grown up Riku who is also my dad.

Riku started looking around as if he was suddenly realizing that something wasn't there. He immediately got up and screamed, "Yuffie!" He ran to another room. I followed him wondering why he was so upset. We stopped in what appeared to be the control room. Yuffie was flying the ship. I wonder why I didn't even notice that we were flying. Maybe it was some sort of magic.

"What are you doing?" Riku demanded. "I'm flying a gummi ship. What does it look like I'm doing?" Yuffie smirked. "You don't even have your flying licence!" Riku shouted. "It'll be fine. It's not like I'm a first timer so I'm alright." Yuffie sighed. Riku looked at me. "Oh really. You think you're doing even better than a beginner? Why don't we test that theory." Riku said slyly.

"Why are you looking at me like th-" I suddenly realized what he was thinking. "NO! NO! NO! NO! Bad plan! Bad plan! I'm not going to do it! No chance! No way!" I yelled. "You know... I think I might be able to get you some sea salt ice cream when we're there. I just need to count my munny to see if I have enough. It doesn't look like I'll have enough time to if I'm flying and I'll be too busy hanging on for dear life if Yuffie flies." Riku smirked. Oh no. He knows my weakness.

"You know, sometimes I really really don't like you." I groaned.

* * *

Even though I doubt it, if anyone watches Barbie Life in the Dream House there was a reference to it in the chapter. I hoped you liked the chapter. If anyone has anything they would like to see in this, I'm totally okay with suggestions. If you guys want a purple polka dotted monkey, I'll put in a polka dotted monkey. If you guys want an Organization slumber party, I'll put in an Organization slumber party. So if anyone has any thoughts on something they would really like to see then I would be more than happy to put that in, as long as it doesn't stray too far from the plot. If anyone wants me to kill Sora... No, sorry. I can't kill Sora.


	8. Chapter 8: New Clothes

**_Alison's Point of View_**

I'm in my room thinking about ways to get revenge on Xigbar. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. I cautiously open it in case it's Xigbar so I can improvise and come up with a revenge plan as I go along. To my relief, it's only Xehanort- I mean Dad.

"Yes?" I asked impatiantly. I have better things to do than go through another boring lecture about "the rich history of the keyblade" or "tips on how to control my darkness."

"Alison, we lost track of Brittany. I think you should help look for her. Until you can wield your keyblade, you'll have to rely on your dark powers. For now I want you to go with someone, but would you like to?"

I blinked in surprise. Did he actually say I could help find Brit? That is so... TOTALLY CRAZY AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE ACTUALLY TRUSTS ME ENOUGH TO LET ME GO SEARCH FOR BRIT! "Absolutely!" I exclaim quickly.

"Good. I will have you go with Saix today. You have half an hour to get ready and then you will leave." Dad said, and with that he left my room. So, what am I supposed to do to get ready? I don't have anything to do except play with my wavy long silver hair. Wait, silver? My hair dye must have worn off. Yes, I dye my hair, but I have a good reason. I would get some really weird looks on earth if I didn't.

I really need to go shopping. The only thing that I have to wear are the clothes that I came in. It's starting to really bug me. It doesn't help that everyone I've met is a guy. It makes things so much more complicated. Now I know why Larxene seemed to have a few screws loose. She was constantly surrounded by men. The only difference is that I depend on them to be able to go anywhere.

WAIT A MINUTE! Wasn't there a moogle somewhere around here? "But where would I find Moogle?" I asked myself. Suddenly, out of nowhere a moogle in an Organization coat shimmered into existence. "You called, kupo?" It said. So I just have to say his name and he'll appear? So much better than the game! Oh no! I don't have any munny.

"Um... I didn't really know that I would summon you just by mentioning you and I don't have any munny to buy things. Sorry." I apologized. "Well what is it that you would want to buy, kupo?" Moogle wondered. "Oh, nothing. Just some clothes." I replied. "Oh, kupo! If you just want some clothes then I've got plenty, kupo. No one here seems to buy any so they've been collecting dust, kupo. I'll tell you what, kupo? I'll let you pick out three outfits for free, kupo." Moogle offered. "Wow! you would do that for me? Thank you Moogle." I thanked. The Moogle created a shimmering portal like thing. "Go ahead, kupo." Moogle urged.

* * *

When I went through, I gasped. So many clothes. It was like a clothing store. I can't believe I can pick out three whole outfits. Some of them were even outfits that actual disney characters wore. Don't ask me how they got here. I have no idea.

The place was so huge. No, huge doesn't even begin to describe it. It was colossal. I've got to keep in mind that I only have a half hour. I've got to resist trying them all on. I started looking around. In the end, I picked out a black short sleeved shrug, a white round neck T-shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes for my first outfit. This will be the one I'll wear for everyday things like hanging out at the castle and going out on missions. Okay, so maybe the missions thing isn't so everyday, but it works. For my casual nice outfit, I have a mint green hoodie, a yellow-green skirt that reached just above my knees, white socks, and white tennis shoes. For my extravagant outfit, I have a sparkly black dress that reaches just above the knees with a pair of black pumps and a black choker.

I walked over to Moogle. "Are you done, kupo?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. "Alright, kupo. There's something special about the clothes that we have here, kupo. You only have to think about them and they appear on you, kupo." Moogle explained. Wow! That's so cool. Clothes that I only have to think of and they'll be on me.

* * *

Soon after I left, Saix came to get me. I had changed into my everyday outfit previous to him coming. "We are going to Radiant Gardens to find some clues." He said in his monotone voice. He opened up a dark corridor and we went through it. I followed him. When we got out, we were in the castle. We're hiding just outside Ansem's study. Inside I saw Aeleus, Dilan, Even, Ienzo and... Sora. "What you're thinking might not be the best thing to do. Maybe Master Xehanort didn't tell her anything, maybe she didn't believe him." Ienzo told Sora. "Yeah and maybe she'll spy on us and go tell Xehanort our every move. No, I have to. I don't like erasing her memories, but I have to. Then I'll find another world and put her there." Sora sighed. I gasped.

"What was that?" Even asked. Ienzo closed his eyes and then opened them. "Aly?!" He exclaimed. "Alison, we have to go." Saix growled. I tried to move but I was frozen in fear. Is Sora really going to erase my memories again? How does Ienzo know my name? How did he know I'm here? All eyes turned to Ienzo. "I smell her." He explained. "Come on!" Saix hissed in my ear. Sora made his way toward where we were. Saix growled. Sora saw me, and ran to me. I looked behind me and Saix was nowhere to be found. My eyes widened with fear.

"Alison, I-I didn't know, when did you? You didn't hear any of that, did you? You did didn't you. Then I guess... you know what I intend on doing. Alison... I'm sorry. You know my situation. Don't resist me and it will be like this whole thing with Kingdom Hearts and Xehanort never happened. You won't even remember this conversation. I'll make sure you're happy.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! JUST BECAUSE YOU TAKE AWAY MY MEMORIES, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE AWAY MY FEELINGS! I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY WHEN I'M WITH YOU!" I screamed. I suddenly remembered how to move and ran. I ran to the Central Square. They really have this place fixed up just like in Birth by Sleep. I guess they had a lot of time to do it. I saw Saix out of the corner of my eye on a roof top. Sora came charging at me with his keyblade.

I closed my eyes ready for my demise. Suddenly I felt a rush of power and heard a clang. I open my eyes. In my hand is a keyblade. It looks familiar. I suddenly gasp as I realize what this keyblade is. This Keyblade is the keyblade that young Xehanort has in 3D Dream Drop Distance. "No!" Sora shouts. He looks scared. Suddenly, I can feel darkness coursing through my veins. I'm actually enjoying that frightened look on Sora's face. I smirk and I surround the area with darkness. Then I create platforms of darkness to get to where Saix is. I want to stay and watch what Sora's reaction will be, but Saix pulls me through a dark corridor.

* * *

"What were you thinking!? Do you realize what could have happened!? Sora could have taken away your memories! Or worse yet, he could have killed you! Your father will know about this and I can guarantee that you won't be going to another world anytime to soon!" Saix yelled after we were back in my room. Suddenly the darkness running through me stopped. What have I done? I started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry. I just- I just was shocked at- and it's so much- I-" Saix put a hand on my shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but when you're undercover you can't let anything affect you. After you get back here, you can get as upset as you like, but until you're safe you can't let anything affect you to the point of blowing your cover." Saix said comfortingly. He did something that if he were anyone else I would've kicked him. He gave me a hug. I understood it's meaning. It wasn't a hug saying that he was interested in me as a guy, it was a hug that was just a comforting hug that said that he's here for me.

"Alison, I know that it's not easy being in this castle surrounded by Xehanorts and with no one normal who can relate to you with everyone who you thought was your friend on the opposite side of where you're standing, so if you ever need someone to be with you, come and find me." Saix said soothingly.

* * *

Thanks for favoriting/following FanFictionWriter123 and Mew SunsetStar. Thanks for the reviews FanFictionWriter123 and .7 they made me smile. :)

princessviolet1.5: All in due time. I will do that eventually.

This chapter was a long one. It was also a fun one. I'm sorry to anyone out there who loves Sora and is upset at me because he did that to Alison, but I will have them make amends eventually.


	9. Chapter 9: Afraid of the Dark

**_Molly's Point of View_**

I had a fun day today. Mr. Axel brought me to the real Disney World, and then I saw Mommy, and then Daisy Duck got me some ice cream, and then she showed me around Mickey Mouse's castle, and then she put me to bed.

It was really fun, but now I'm really scared. It's dark in here. I'm really scared of the dark. Alison always rolled her eyes and told me to go back to sleep, but Brittany would lay with me until I felt better. There's a thunderstorm going on right now. I heard a clap of thunder and screamed. Mommy came in my room and turned on the light.

"Molly, are you alright?" She checked. "I'm scared Mommy." I told her. I wish Brit was here. "Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" Mommy offered. I nodded my head, yes. She got into bed with me.

* * *

Later that night, I woke up to Mommy talking in her sleep.

"Alison, I'm sorry but I have to erase your memory. Then we can all be together again." Mommy mumbled. Did she just say that she was going to erase Aly's memory? I shook Mommy. "Mommy." I whispered. She woke up. "Molly, what is it?" She asked. "Are you going to erase Aly's memory? You said you were in your sleep." I asked her. "Huh? Oh, of course not." She smiled unconvincingly. I may only be seven, but I know that she was lying when she said that. I've gotta tell Alison. Maybe even Brittany.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you unicron1000 and Shiranai Atsune for favoriting and following.

FanFictionWriter123: What you wrote says it all. I completely agree with you one hundred percent. Memory loss- no one wants it. Keyblade- Awesome!


	10. Chapter 10: Destiny Islands

_**Brittany's Point of Veiw**_

We're finally on Destiny Islands. I did better than I thought I would. It was just like the game. Yuffie is doing repairs on the gummi ship. Riku is showing me around. We were almost done. I had been pretty much everywhere except The Secret Place and The Paopu tree. We're on our way to the Secret Place right now.

It's just like in the game. "And this right here is The Secret Place. Only Sora, Kairi, and me know about this place." Riku said. I looked at where Sora and Kairi drew pictures of each other and later drew them handing each other paopu fruits. Mom and Dad... Well, not my real Mom and Dad, but I don't think that I'm ready to except Riku and Yuffie as my parents yet. I hope Alison's okay. I wonder if Xehanort has told her.

"This place is amazing. Are we going to the paopu tree now?" I asked eager to move on. "That's the 5th time you asked me. Alright. We'll go to the paopu tree. I think that your mother is probably already there." Riku said. I flinched a little bit at Riku calling Yuffie my mother, but I didn't say anything. Why does my situation have to be so complicated?

* * *

As Riku predicted, Yuffie was there. "I'll be right back. Brittany, stay here." Riku said as he ran off somewhere. "Hi... Yuffie." I greeted siting on the paopu tree. "Hey Brittany. You know, you can call me Mom if you want." Yuffie suggested. I stared at the ground. I was hoping we wouldn't have this conversation any time too soon. I guess they've waited so long that they're so eager to have me be a part of their family.

"I don't know... I'm not sure. Sora and Kairi were like my parents. They raised me so-" Wait a minute! Sora and Kairi knew about this. Why didn't they tell me? Why didn't I live with Yuffie and Riku? How could they have done that to me? Should I move on and stop thinking about Sora and Kairi? Should I call Riku and Yuffie, Mom and Dad? "You know what? Never mind Mom. I think that's a good idea. I do have one question though. Why did Kairi take me to earth?" I asked. Yuffie... Mom blinked in surprise. "Oh... That. Well, for now let's just say that you were safer there until you got older." She answered. "But why didn't I know the truth?" I demanded. "That part, I'm not sure. Not even Riku knows. Sora just said that it was necessary. Riku trusts him too much in my opinion. He just did what Sora said without a second thought. But I'm sure there's a good reason." Mom explained. Maybe there was a good reason. I think I'll stick with Yuffie and Riku being my mom and dad. Maybe calling them that will help me believe it.

Suddenly, Riku- I mean Dad came running to Mom and me with three light blue ice creams on sticks. "As promised." He smiled as he two of them to Mom and me. "Thank you" I thanked taking a bite of my ice cream. "Sweet yet salty." I chuckled realizing I just essentially said the same thing as Roxas and Xion. Right now I decided that I won't think about what anyone hid from me in the past, I would just enjoy the moment.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I thought of having more, but I wanted this chapter to end on a positive note and I was worried that if I didn't stop there it wouldn't. Thank you unicron1000 and v.t.7 for your awesome reviews.

FanFictionWriter123: Like I have previously stated, I AGREE COMPLETELY! You have stated the situation soooo perfectly!


	11. Chapter 11: Apologizing

_**Alison's Point of View**_

The morning after my mission disaster, I asked Isa to take me to Dad. Isa showed me where his room was. He also gave me a walkie talkie and said that he would come and get me when I called. Who knew that the Organization actually used technology. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He asked from the other side of the door. "It's me, Aly!" I shouted through the door. "Come in!" Was the response I received.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I had never been in my dad's room before. It looked pretty bland. It looked identical to all the other bedrooms in The Castle That Never Was. The only decoration was a picture frame that had a picture of a baby with indigo eyes and a tuft of silver hair.

"Is that... me?" I asked, pointing to the picture. "Yes, it is. It's been there since I lost you. I've been meaning to take it down, but I couldn't do it." He sighed.

I guess it isn't really strange that he would have a picture of me. "Right... I'm sorry about messing up the mission." I apologized. "No need to apologize. I understand. You must have been really hurt when you heard the things that you heard. At least you got a keyblade out of it." Dad smiled. "Yeah, but I just- just messed everything up. I let the darkness get to me, and for a moment it was in control of me rather than me being in control of it. I didn't realize what I was doing. I-I just don't know what's going on with me." And I lost it. Tears came pouring out. Just the thought of it scares me. I can't believe I was so weak that I let the darkness take over me. It was too much. He hugged me until I stopped crying.

"It's alright Alison. Sometimes it can be very hard to control the darkness rather than let it control you. By the way, Saix has seemed to take a great interest in you. He wanted to know if he could take you to other worlds when you're not doing missions." He mentioned. A small smile appeared on my face. "Yes well, I should be going." I said and left my dad's room.

I used the walkie talkie to contact Isa. Before I could say anything, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around and came face to face with Isa. I let out a small shriek. He chuckled a little. "What's so funny?!" I grumbled. "Nothing." He smirked and opened a dark corridoor. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." He replied.

* * *

Hello readers. Thank you for reading this chapter! It is so hard to write Xehanort as a father. It ends up being kind of creepy sometimes. Please review. Thank you Unicron1000 and v.t.7 for your reviews.

FanFictionWriter123: I know. I kind of am starting to regret that pairing. I must have been out of my mind or something when I did that. However, I can't change what I wrote, only make the most of it. I guess that it seemed like a good idea at the time.


	12. Chapter 12: New Journey

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Mommy is taking me for a walk through town. She says the fresh air will do me some good. "Mommy, when are we leaving?" I ask her. She turns to me with sad eyes. Molly, let's go over there and sit on that bench for a few minutes. I need to talk to you about something." She sighed walking to the nearest bench and sitting on it. I sat down with her. Mommy looks sad. Whatever she wants to tell me, it probably isn't good.

"Molly, I've talked things over with Minnie and Daisy and we've decided somthing. This place has the cornerstone of light that protects it from Heartless so you'll be safe here. I have a keyblade so I don't need any protection. I can help others with what's to come. Alison disappeared and we're not completely sure what happened. I need to help bring her back. Molly, what I'm trying to say is that I'm going and you're staying." Mommy explained.

"What?! No way! I won't do it! I'm not staying here while everyone else is out there! And you know what else?" I leaned in closer so that my mouth was to her ear. "I know that you plan to take away Alison's memory." I whispered. I jumped off the bench and took a few steps forward. I felt something warm jolt inside of me and a keyblade appeared in my hand. The body was pink and around the handle was a pink oval with white kitty ears and a pink bow on one of the ears. The blade was white kitty ears and a pink bow much like the ones around the handle only the white kitty ears were connected. I have a hello kitty keyblade! That is so awesome. Suddenly, something inside of me told me to raise my keyblade to the sky. I did so and a beam of light shot through my keyblade and formed what looked like a dark corridor only with light instead of darkness. I threw my keyblade into the air and it turned into a small pink airplane looking thing. I jumped into the airplane and a glass window appeared over me. I flew into the light.

* * *

Even I wasn't expecting that I'd do something like that. At least it gives me an excuse to put in some worlds other than earth and the Kingdom Hearts worlds. If anyone has any suggestions on what world I should do for Molly, feel free to tell me. Also, who liked the Hello Kitty keyblade, because I thought that it was awesome. Sanrio Rocks! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it was so short, but that felt like the perfect ending to the chapter. Thank you Unicron1000 for your review.

v.t.7: Yeah. To be honest as I was writing that chapter I was thinking 'This seems wrong but I don't want to get rid of it because it's too adorable.' I'm glad you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13: Brittany Meets Lea

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I'm surprised at what I see when we're back in Radiant Gardens. Sora, with his keyblade in his hands and in fighting position. What happened? "Sora what is it?" Riku asked. Sora looked around, dematerialized his keyblade and sighed. "Nothing." He muttered. "We were just on our way to drop Brittany off back at the castle. Wanna come with?" Riku offered. Sora nodded and smiled at the invitation and the he turned to me. "You know, Brit. If you want to, you can call me Uncle Sora now." Sora suggested. I thought it over for a few minutes. "Alright." I agreed reluctantly.

* * *

When we got to the castle, I almost screamed. There's Lea! Standing right in front of me! Don't fangirl scream. Don't fangirl scream. Don't fangirl scream. "Hey Riku, is this Brittany?" He asked. Oh my gosh! He knows my name! He's so much hotter in real life! I can do this. I can speak to him calmly like a sane person. "Lea you may want to plug your ears." Uncle Sora suggested. "Why?" He asked. Finally I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. "OHMYGOSHIT'SLEAANDHEKNOWSMYNAMEANDHE'SSTANDINGRIGHTINFRONTOFMEANDIT'SREALLYHIMANDHE'SREALLYHEREANDICAN'TBELIEVEITANDHE'SSO  
AWESOMEANDONFIREANDHE'STOTALLYAMAZING!" Was the huge blur that came out of my mouth. I could feel my face turn red out of embarassment. Uncle Sora started to laugh so hard that he had to lean on the wall so that he didn't fall over. That's it.

I walked up to Uncle Sora and kicked him in the leg and then followed with a punch to the arm. "Ow! What was that for? Riku talk to your daughter please." Sora demanded. "If you really want me to talk to her then I will. Brittany, don't kick Sora like that. Watch and learn." He kicked him squarely in the chest. "Ow! What was that for?" Sora shouted. I smiled. I think I'm gonna like it here.

I guess Riku and Sora still have a rivalry after all these years. They're just like siblings.

Flashback

Alison and Brittany were playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days together on the DS. "Quit hitting me Aly!" Brittany ordered. "No way! I'm gonna get all the points! There's no way that you're gonna beat me this time." Alison laughed. "That's it." Brittany closed her DS, snatched Alison's DS out of her hand, closed Alison's DS and set them both down and tickled Alison. "Hey! Stop! Please!" Alison begged in between laughs. Brittany stopped tickling Alison.

New Flashback

Brittany was lying down on her bed while Alison was playing Re:Coded on her DS. "Let's say you could be in Kingdom Hearts for a day and do anything you want. What would you do?" Alison asked Brittany. "Me? I would probably hang out with Axel or Lea for the whole day. He's totally awesome. I wish he were real. He's my favorite." Brittany giggled. "Hang out? More like date him for the whole day." Alison commented. "What about you? What would you do?" Brittany wondered. "Me? I would learn how to summon a keyblade so that I can come back and beat you up with it when you get on my nerves." Alison replied. Both girls laugh.

End of Flashbacks

A tear slid down my cheek. I wonder if Alison's okay. I think back to what Kairi... Aunt Kairi said. Xehanort's her father and he took her. Wherever she is, I hope she knows what she's doing. What if she has sided with them. No, she couldn't have done that. She would know better. Oh who am I kidding, this is Alison I'm talking about. I hope that she's not doing anything dangerous. Someday, I'm gonna find her, and then we can be together again. Then, we'll take Molly back to earth. I just hope she wasn't telling the truth when she said that she would beat me up with her keyblade.

* * *

It seems like Brittany is the only one on good terms with Sora at the moment. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you MagneticDucky for following. Thank you Guest for your review.

FanFictionWriter123: I know! It's totally awesome, right?

v.t.7: I'm glad you liked the keyblade and the glider. Yeah, I know that it's spelled Xehanort. I didn't know that when I started. Sorry about that.


	14. Chapter 14: Spy

_**Alison's Point of View**_

Isa took me to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. I didn't think he would actually take me there. He opened a small dark corridor and grabbed a cooler. He grabbed something from inside the cooler and then put the cooler back in the dark corridor and closed the dark corridor. "Here." He said handing me a sea-salt ice cream. I took it. "Thank you." I thanked.

I took a bite out of it. So salty. So sweet. So good. "Axel and I used to come here and do this before Roxas existed." Saix said. That would explain how Axel knew how to take Roxas and Xion here. "So... Do you miss him?" I wondered. He sat there for a few moments. I was afraid he wouldn't answer me, but then he spoke. "Yes... Very much so. I wish that things could have been different. That I wasn't chosen to be like this. I didn't have a choice, but I'm going to tell you that you do. Your sisters probably miss you very much right now. If you want, I might be able to help you with seeing them." Saix suggested. "How? Sora is wanting to take my memory, and I don't know where Brittany or Molly are. Unless you know something I don't." I huffed. "No. Tell me, Alison. If you could switch sides, would you?"

The question surprised me. I didn't expect Saix to ask that. Come to think of it, I've been wondering that myself. Would I switch sides if I could? I would be near Brittany and Alison, but I would also be near Sora. "I would... If it weren't for Sora." I finally replied. "What if it were something that involved more distance like getting inside information?" Saix suggested. Where is he coming up with this stuff from? I'm starting to wonder if he's serious. "Inside information? That would make me like a spy. I can say this. While Xehanort has been nice to me, I'm not sure I can ever really trust him. I know that in the past, he's done bad things. Brittany would tell me to stop allying with the darkness, and she would warn me that Xehanort is no good. I've seen the things that he's done and I know about the people he's hurt, and I want no part of it. But, he's also my father. I don't know if I could." I answered.

"Let me tell you something. Blood relations mean nothing if you don't have a connection in your heart. Try not to become so easily tricked by him. When he's kind to someone, he normally wants something from it." Saix said. Why didn't I see it before. Of course he's probably trying to take advantage of me. He probably is twisting the situation in some way. How could I have been so stupid. Now that I think about it, getting inside information does sound like a fun idea. It would be thrilling. "You know what, you're probably right. He probably is trying to take advantage of me. For once, I think I see things as they are. I suppose I would get inside information if I could. Why did you mention it?" I asked.

"Alison, I think I might be able to help you with that. I have a reputation with someone and from the moment you came, we've been looking to recruit you." Saix explained. "What do you need me to do?" I smirked. "Be a second pair of eyes and ears and I'll take you here to compare notes when I meet up with one of the people who trust me." Saix ordered. I nodded.

* * *

So Saix is a spy! Who was expecting that? I wasn't even expecting that. Thank you FanFictionWriter123 and v.t.7 for your reviews.


	15. Chapter 15: Let it Go

_**Molly's Point of View**_

I... I did it. I left. I can't believe it! I actually did it! I'm going to find Alison and Brittany if it takes all day. I think I see a world! I should probably land on it.

* * *

It's night time. There are a bunch of decorations everywhere. There's a crowd over by the castle. I see a lady with white hair and snow trailing behind her running out of the crowd. Wait a minute! That's Elsa, and Anna trailing right behind her. I rush to Elsa as fast as I can, but I end up falling behind with Anna. Together, Anna and I run to Elsa. By the time we catch up, Elsa has frozen the fjord. "Elsa, stop!" Anna pleads, but then slips on the ice. I keep running after Elsa. Maybe I can convince her to run back. Maybe I can change the story.

I run after Elsa up the mountain. I'm so cold, but I keep running after her. I follow her all the way up the mountain. I trail behind her. "Please wait!" I shout. She turns to me. "Who're you?" She asks. "My name is Molly. Please, let me come with you. I understand what it's like to do crazy things to protect your sister. I understand it all too well. I really want to come with you. I'm different too. see?" I summon my keyblade. "Alright, but stay close." Elsa agrees, then she starts too sing.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Conceal don't feel  
Don't let them know  
__Well now they know"_ She took off her glove.  
"_Let it go" _She held her hand out and snow magic rose above it.  
_"Let it go" _She did the same with her other hand.  
_"Can't hold it back anymore" _She recreated Olaf.  
_"Let it go" _Her snow power's came out of her hand even higher this time.  
_"Let it go" _The same thing happened with her other hand.  
_"Turn away and slam the door"_ She waved her hands and the snow fell.  
_"I don't care" _She made the snow go to her right.  
_"What they're going to say." _Then to her left.  
_"Let the storm rage on  
__The cold never bothered me anyway" _She took off her cape and let it fly away.  
_"It's funny how some distance  
__Makes everything seem small  
__And the fears that once controlled me  
__Can't get to me at all" _She ran up on a snow hill and I followed her.  
_"It's time to see what I can do  
__To test the limits and break through" _She made a staircase out of ice.  
_"No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
__I'm free" _She stepped on the staircase and it turned into ice. She ran up the staircase and I cautiously followed her.  
_"Let it go  
__Let it go  
__I am one with the wind and sky  
__Let it go" _I slipped on the staircase.  
_"Let it go" _Suddenly, a platform of snow lifted me up and took me to the top of the stairs. It was like flying on a magic carpet.  
_"You'll never see me cry  
__Here I stand and here I'll stay" _Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and it turned to ice. I quickly ran close to her so that I wouldn't get left behind on the ground, because I knew that this was the start of the palace. I watched this thousands of times with Brittany and Alison.  
_"Let the storm rage on" _The ice started forming into a castle. This is so cool. I'm experiencing one of my favorite movies in real life.  
_"My power flurries through the air into the ground" _Elsa put snow magic into the floor and it rose up.  
_"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around" _Elsa created the ceiling.  
_"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast" _The chandelier took shape.  
_"I'm never going back"_ She took her crown off.  
_"The past is in the past" _She threw her crown away.  
_"Let it go" _She put her hair out of it's bun and into it's braid.  
_"Let it go  
__And I'll rise like the break of dawn" _She lifted her hands up and started transforming her dress. Something felt funny. I looked down to see my clothes were changing too.  
_"Let it go  
__Let it go" _Her cape appeared and her dress was finished. I looked at my reflection in the ice. I'm so glad that it's something warmer. I have a pale pink winter hat with a little white ball at the top, a long sleeved pink winter dress with a picture of a pink tulip on my chest and pink flowers lining the bottom of my skirt, and pink winter boots. My hair was still in it's two pigtails, but the hat squished them down so they were drooping down.  
_"That perfect girl is gone" _Elsa walks over to the balcony.  
_"Here I stand  
__In the light of day  
__Let the storm rage on  
__The cold never bothered me anyway"_ She walked back in the ice palace where I was. This has got to be my best adventure ever.

* * *

Sorry to any Frozen haters. This is my first time writing a Disney world without copying it from the game, so I figured it would be best if I would do a movie that I know really well, and I still remember Frozen pretty well from when it was the next big thing.

To any Frozen lovers, did you like it? Did I do an okay job? What do you think?

Frozen will be continued next time I have a Molly chapter. Thank you unicron1000 for your review.

v.t.7: If you consider the fact that she's hearing all this from a video game character that you thought was fake, then that might have been why she trusted him so easily.

FanFictionWriter123: Yep. He's right up there with Darth Vador.


	16. Chapter 16: Namine

_**Kairi's Point of View**_

I can't believe this is happening. Molly left me just like that. She's gone! I start freaking out. Suddenly, my vision goes dark, but I'm not unconscious. A figure walks over to me. A girl that I thought I would never see again. Her blond hair, her blue eyes, her white sundress. "Namine. You don't look like you've aged a bit." Was all I could manage to say. "Because I haven't. While I'm inside you, I don't physically grow. Kairi, I need to ask you a favor. Brittany and Alison need to know the truth that you and Sora have kept hidden from them for so long. I want to return their memory, but I need you to let me out in order to do that. So Kairi, what do you choose?" Namine asked me.

"I-I don't know. Sora would never want it. He would be against it." I told her. "Well, it's not his decision to make. Sora's changed a great deal. A long time ago, he wouldn't have given up on anyone so easily. Kairi, it's not his choice. It's yours." Namine said. I summoned my keyblade. "Namine, I will let you out to do what I feel is best for everyone!" Kairi exclaimed. Namine touched Kairi's keyblade and Kairi was back in Disney Town, only this time Namine was with me.

"We should go to the mansion in Twilight Town. I work best there." Namine suggested. I nodded. Namine opened a dark corridor and walked through. I followed her.

* * *

Sorry about how short the chapter is. The only reason for this chapter was really to show that Namine's back in action. Thank you unicron1000 for your review.

FanFictionWriter123: Prince Hans does show kids that you can't marry a guy you just met. Yeah, the Duke is pretty weird. I like the songs too. The main reason I did this one though, is that it's probably the movie that I am the most familiar with from watching it over and over and over and over back when it was really really popular.

v.t.7: Yeah, I get that the songs have been non-stop since it came out. I was with a bunch of kids that were ages 7-9 and I offered to sing them one of three Frozen songs. Let it Go (Kids groan) Do you Wanna Build a Snowman (Kids groan) In Summer (Kids cheer.)


	17. Chapter 17: Waffles

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I can't believe I actually spent the night in Radiant Gardens. That is so cool! Okay, so now I need to figure out where the kitchen is. I probably shouldn't look for it on my own. I have a terrible sense of direction. There's a knock on my door. Thank goodness! I'm saved! "Come in!" I call to whoever's on the other side of the door. The door opens. It's Lea. Oh my gosh! He's totally hot. So dreamy. I sigh inside my head thinking about how gorgeous he is. "Hey, I was just wondering if you would like an escort to breakfast."

"Oh sure, I mean, that is, as long as you don't have any other pressing matters. You know, like, other stuff." I blushed. Why can't I say anything right around him? He's only the hottest guy I've ever met. "Nah. I think I'm free." Lea chuckled. We left the room together and walked to the dining room. Ienzo and Even were already there and were in the middle of eating. There was a stack of waffles were on a plate in the middle of the table. Next to the waffles was a stack of clean plates, a pile of forks, and a jug of maple syrup. "You still like waffles, right?" Ienzo asked me. I nodded and then grabbed a plate and two waffles. I didn't put any syrup on them, because I don't generally put syrup on my waffles. I take a bite.

"Wow, this is really good." I commented. "I'm glad you like it." Said a deep voice coming from behind me. I turned around. It was Dad with a white apron on. So he made this. "I didn't know you could cook." I said. "Well, I had to because Yuffie couldn't. She really can't. The more I did it, the better I got at it." Riku replied.

"Brittany, the last time you were here, you told Ienzo that Ansem the Wise is alive. Could you please tell me all that you know?" Even asked me. "Alright, but I don't have much to say. As far as I know he's in The Realm of Darkness with a woman named Aqua. However, something doesn't set right with me. He released Kingdom Hearts before Uncle Sora and Dad were in The Realm of Darkness and they went to the same spot you see him in, however they don't run into him. Either something happened where he didn't go there right away, or he went there by choice." I explained. "Interesting. Is there any more information that we can use? Anything at all would be useful." He said. "No, sorry." I apologized. Even gave a slight nod. I finished up my waffles.

"Brittany, let's go somewhere else. I need to talk to you about something." Riku suggested. "O-Okay." I stuttered. Don't tell me there's any more of this weird stuff. My head's about to explode as it is.

* * *

We took a walk to the Outer Gardens. "Okay, I'm going to do something to you. Try not to freak out." Dad warned. He summoned his keyblade and pointed it at me. The tip of his keyblade glowed and a beam of light and darkness combined made it's way into my heart. It felt... warm. The beam of light faded. "I just unlocked your powers. You can now wield a keyblade and have control over light and darkness." I can wield a keyblade _and_ control light and darkness. That. Is. So. Cool!" I squealed. "You probably can't wield one right away, but I figure that there's no better start than jumping into a time where you need it. Dilan, Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo are planning on searching for Ansem tomorrow and normally keyblades only appear for the first time when you're in danger, so I figured that you could go with them." Riku explained.

"Um, I'm not sure that that's such a good idea. Isn't The Realm of Darkness dangerous?" I reminded him. "Yep, that's why it's perfect." He smirked. He looked very amused. I guess while most fathers would dread the idea of their daughters getting in a dangerous situation, Riku was all for it. I love this dad.

* * *

Sorry that It's been a while. I've been busy with other things. Thank you unicron1000 and v.t.7 for your reviews.

FanFictionWriter123: It would be cool to say I am a singer, but I can't. I just can sing. The reason I was is because once a week I teach a drama class and that week I had all my kids perform a song or a poem for the rest of the class and I did one as well.


	18. Chapter 18: Fushigi Yume

_**Alison's Point of View**_

What an incredible day. I get to be a spy for the good guys and some of the good guys don't even know. I bet Brittany would think I'm awesome right now. But I'm soooo tired. It must be night if this place had night and day. I think I'm going to get some rest.

* * *

_**Alison's Dream**_

I see flashes of Brittany's face when she was youger, then it fades. "Alison!" I hear Brittany scream. What is this all about? I don't see her anywhere. "No! Sora! Kairi!" She shouts, and then the dream fades.

* * *

Weird. What was that all about? A thought occurs to me. Was that my memory that Sora locked away? No, it couldn't be. Namine's the only one who can repair memory, so that means... Brittany, did you do this?

* * *

Yes, this is a short chapter. Sorry. I couldn't think of anything to write after the dream. First person to tell me what the chapter name means will get to choose what happens in next chapter. (If you are the second person to review and tell me what the chapter title means, then it won't count. Sorry. The early bird gets the worm.) Thank you Rdrtrandom dude for following. Thank you Unicron1000 and Guest for your reviews. (To any Guests that review- If you give yourself a fake name then I'll reply to your review using that name, but I'll only reply if I have something I can call you other than Guest.)

v.t.7: Well, she hasn't exactly gotten her keyblade yet. She can wield one if she can figure out how. But when she does have her keyblade, I'll be sure to put in full detail.


	19. Chapter 19: Family Fight

_**Molly's Point of View**_

I spent the night on an ice bed. Not the most comfy, but still completely awesome. This palace is truly amazing. It looks even better than in the movie. Maybe that's just because I'm seeing it in real life. Elsa made some ice cream for me to eat. I had ice cream for breakfast and lunch. I guess that that's all she can make. Suddenly, I hear the doors open. That must be Anna. Elsa went to see who it was. "Elsa, wait." I said. She turned to me. "Don't be afraid of who you are." I warned her. She smiled and nodded. "Stay here." She told me. I, of course, didn't because I wanted to see the song. I just hope that I won't be disappointed. It'll probably be much cooler in real life. I tiptoed behind Elsa.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna." I heard Anna say. "Anna." Elsa smiled. I hid behind a pillar. "Whoa, Elsa you look different. It's a good different, and this place. It's amazing." Anna gushed. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa said looking amazed. "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known-" Anna started. "No, no, no. It's okay. You, you don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please." Elsa interrupted. "But I just got here." Anna said. "You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa said trying to convince Anna to leave. "So do you." Anna insisted. "No, Anna. I belong here. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody." Elsa sighed. "Actually about that-" Anna started, but she was interrupted. "That's sixty!" They heard Olaf exclaim.

"Wait, what is that?" Elsa demanded. Olaf dashed into the room. "Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf shouted. "Olaf?" Elsa gasped. "You built me. Remember that?" He asked her. "And you're alive?" Elsa asked, with wonder in her voice. "Um, I think so." Olaf replied. "He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna smiled. "Yeah." Elsa agreed softly.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." Anna offered. "She's right, Elsa." I said coming out of my hiding place. "Molly? I told you to stay upstairs." Elsa panicked. "Elsa, please don't do anything you'll regret." I begged. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you Anna. I have to protect you from me. From what I can do." Elsa insisted. Suddenly I got a huge headache. "Molly!" Elsa shouted. Elsa, Anna, and Olaf rushed to me. I collapsed on the ground and slowly closed my eyes. "Molly!" Elsa yelled.

_**Molly's Dream**_

I see myself as a baby in the arms of a younger version of Alison. Alison knocked on the door. "Brittany, will you please let me in? Please don't do anything you'll regret." Alison pleaded. "I'm sorry Alison, but I can't. I'm just trying to protect you from me. From what I can do." Brittany said in a low voice from behind the door. It sounded like she was crying. "Brittany, it wasn't you're fault. We were young. Surely we can be in the same room together. I even have Molly with me." Alison begged. "No! Go away! I never want to see you again!" Brittany yelled. "Oh yeah? Well good riddance." Alison shouted, tears streaming down her face. She stormed off in anger. I could hear Brittany's sobs coming from her room. Baby me started to cry as well.

* * *

Cliffhanger! What is Brittany so upset with in Molly's dream? How will this change the Frozen timeline? Will I get lot's of reviews? Tune in next time on "3 Spare Keys to the X-Blade"

Thank you, Unicron1000 for your review.

v.t.7: Okay, so I'm really not sure how you're thinking that Brittany has memory manipulation powers. In case you don't remember, Namine's back, so she's using her powers to piece together their memory.

Guest: Indeed.


	20. Chapter 20: Realm of Darkness

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

This is gonna rock! I can't believe that I'm gonna rescue Ansem the Wise and Aqua. Still... The Realm of Darkness is really dangerous. It's probably gonna be really scary. I glance at the clock. It's 11:00 P.M. Since coming back to the castle, I've been in my room trying to summon my keyblade. So far, it hasn't really worked out for me. I should probably get to bed. I've got a big day tomorrow.

Just as I was about to get some sleep, someone knocked on my bedroom door softly. "Brit, are you still awake?" I heard Ienzo whisper on the other side of my door. I get up and open it. "What is it?" I ask in a low whisper so that I don't wake anyone else up in case there are rooms close to mine. "Do you think that Ansem will want to see me and the other apprentices? It's our fault that he's there in the first place." I was a bit shocked that he came to me to talk about it. I'm so not good at this. I guess I'll just have to do my best.

"Ienzo, that was a long time ago, and you and the others weren't even alive at the time that it happened. Yes, you all had a part to play in what happened to Ansem, but you were being manipulated. Ansem is just going to have to forgive and forget, and if he can't do that, then he's the one missing out." I said, not quite sure what I was saying until after I said it. Wow, that actually sounded good. I didn't mess up my words for a change. "I suppose you're right. Thanks Brit. That was really helpful." Ienzo thanked before leaving. That was... interesting. I should get to bed for real now. I'm going to have an exciting day tomorrow. I just hope it's going to be the good kind of exciting and not the bad kind.

* * *

_**Brittany's Dream**_

"Come on Brittany! Show me magic! I wanna see you light up the room!" Alison demanded shaking me to wake me up. "Alison, it's still dark out. Wake me up in the morning." I grumbled. "It is morning. It's one o'clock in the morning. Come on, please." Alison pleaded. "Fine, but after this, we go back to bed." I sighed. "Yay." Alison cheered.

* * *

I woke up from my dream. Strange. It's still vivid. It seemed like more than just a dream. Nah, I'm just imagining things. It probably was just a dream. By now I have started to become familiar with the castle enough to make it to breakfast on my own. Okay, so maybe I don't know the castle that well. I'm still going to try to navigate my way through. As I was attempting to find my way, I bumped into Ienzo.

"I figured that you would get lost. You can't can't find your way out of a paper bag." Ienzo smirked. Yep, it seems like he's back to normal. We spent a lot of time together because of when he used to come to earth with Sora, so he knows a lot of my quirks and would often tease me about them. "Well, for your information I can get around just fine. I was just... exploring." I snapped. "Oh, okay. I guess that since you're just exploring you won't want me to take you to breakfast. Well, see ya." Ienzo turned and started to walk away. "No wait! I don't think I want to explore anymore. Maybe if you're headed that way we could go together!" I suggested quickly. "Come on. By the way, we're gonna talk about what we're doing today while eating breakfast. Everyone else is already there. We're just waiting on you, and then we'll eat." Ienzo laughed. Great. Everyone else is waiting for me meaning that when I walk in, everyone else will notice.

* * *

When I got there, everyone else did notice. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable having two guys twice my size, and one creepy scientist look my way at the same time. At least Dad was there and also... Lea. He's so handsome. Spiky red hair, bright green eyes, beautiful smirk. He so amazing. On the table was a plate with several stacks of pancakes and next to that plate was a stack of clean plates as soon as everyone stopped looking in my direction, everyone started grabbing a plate and some pancakes. When everyone else had already gotten their food, I grabbed some. I took a bite out of one of my pancakes. They tasted amazing. "The pancakes are gingerbread flavored. That's it." Dad said after everyone gave him weird looks. "They taste like Christmas cookies." I said. "Why do you think that is, Brit?" Ienzo smirked. I tilted my head in confusion, until it dawned on me. "Oh." Was all I said in response to his comment. Everyone but me laughed.

"Alright, enough goofing off. Let's get back to the task at hand." Dilan ordered, breaking the laughter. "All we know so far is that Ansem the Wise is in The Realm of Darkness. With someone named Aqua." Ienzo declared in a serious tone. "The plan is to go find him. Brittany will be coming with us. She may be useful in giving us information that we do not already know. Depending on how things go, she may also be useful in combat." Even continued. "We meet here in two hours." Aeleus stated. "Alright, so just to make sure everyone's on the same page, the plan is that Aeleus, Dilan, Ienzo, Even, and Brittany are going to search for Ansem the Wise while Riku and I are going to be in charge of things here, correct?" Lea checked. Everyone nodded. "I think we're good then. You guys should prepare for your journey." Dad said. Everyone but me, Dad, and Lea left the room in a hurry.

We sat in silence for a few moments. "I think I might have some potions that you can take with you, and a pouch that you might be able to put them in. I'll go get them." Riku offered, getting up and walking out of the room.

Lea and I were the only ones in the room now. "So, are you going to go all fangirl on me again? If you are, I have some earplugs that I can put in my ears." Lea joked. "Sorry about that. I'm still new to the idea that you- that all of this actually exists. To be honest, I'm not sure whether to jump up and down, or hide in a closet." I apologized. "Yeah, I can see that. I remember learning about other worlds. It was crazy for me, but you- you have already seen some of this and never once gave a second thought to any of it. You always just assumed it was a game." Lea said. Well, he was wrong about one thing. I have given it a second thought. I always wondered if somehow, someway, Kingdom Hearts was real. It probably was just wishful thinking at the time, but I really did wonder if it could be true. Alison always rolled her eyes and said that I was hopeless whenever I brought it up, but I still did wonder.

* * *

Alright, so it's the scheduled meeting time, and I spent pretty much the whole time talking to Lea and Dad. I'm so happy that Dad had found that pouch for potions. It looked too small to completely fit one potion in there but it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. Ansem the Wise's apprentices started coming in the room. Finally, everyone was here. "Brit, don't be afraid of the light or the darkness." Dad advised. I nodded. Dilan opened a dark corridor and everyone going to The Realm of Darkness went through.

* * *

It was cold in the realm of darkness. I could feel the darkness moving everywhere. I came to the realization that the world itself was pure darkness. There was so much empty space. We were walking on a path. "Brittany, do you have any idea where he is?" Dilan asked. "Well, I think it was on a beach and there was a strange formation of rocks. That's all I know. Sorry that I can't be more descriptive." I sighed. "That's alright. I don't think any of us are that familiar with this world anyway. I do, however think the beach is that way." Ienzo pointed to our right. We started walking in the direction Ienzo pointed. It didn't take long for Heartless to come. Everyone but myself had gotten into battle positions.

I gulped. The Heartless were even more scary then I thought they would be. It didn't help that these guys weren't just your everyday shadows. These guys were Darkballs and Neoshadows. There were about fifteen of them. Dilan, Aeleus, and Even moved in on the Heartless, while Ienzo stayed close to me. He took out a Darkball in front of me. I turned around and saw a Neoshadow on the opposite side that Ienzo was. There was no way Ienzo would make it in time. The Neoshadow lunged at me. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me bracing for impact, but it didn't come. When I opened my eyes, I saw the coolest keyblade ever. It's handle and body were silver. Around the handle was a purple and it was in the shape of a star. The blade was a solid purple star shape. "Purple Star." I whispered knowing that this was the name of my keyblade.

A large amount of courage rushed through me. I sliced through the Neoshadow, destroying it. Wow, I'm good if I can destroy a Neoshadow with one strike. No wait. Ienzo must have teleported behind it an hit it with his Lexicon while I hit it with my keyblade, because he's now facing me in a position that indicates that he did just that. He eyed my keyblade and winked fighting another Heartless. This time, I fought one too. While I was on my next one which was a Neoshadow, the others took out all the rest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the four of them watching me, wondering how long it would take me to finish off this Heartless. After a few more minutes fighting the Heartless, I defeated it. "Took you long enough." Ienzo smirked. "Oh, come on. You could've helped me out. You know that I've never picked up a sword in my life." I gave him a shove. "Save it for the Heartless, you two." Dilan ordered. I think I'm starting to get used to them. They don't really creep me out anymore.

We walked for what felt like a few hours, fighting Heartless along the way. "I'm hungry." I complained. "Let's just keep going a little while longer, then we can eat the sandwiches that I brought." Ienzo said. Great. I have to wait for who knows how long. The concept of time is completely lost on Ienzo. "Are we there yet?" I asked about five minutes later. "No. Just a bit further." Ienzo grumbled. "Are we there now?" I pestered about ten minutes later. "Not yet." Ienzo grumbled. "Can we eat now?" I asked. "No!" Everyone grumbled. "Alright let's eat." Ienzo suggested about five minutes later. "Finally!" I huffed as Ienzo tossed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I didn't expect it, so I didn't catch it. Good thing it was in a plastic bag. There was something written on my bag. In red writing, it said **For Brittany** only with a heart over the i rather than a dot. "Very funny Ienzo." I rolled my eyes. He chuckled. Once when I was five, I told him that I had a crush on him without really understanding what it meant. Ever since then, whenever he wrote my name, he did that to my i. It was fun at first, but it got old real quick. Now he just does it to annoy me.

After we ate, we started moving again. After about five minutes, we got to the beach. We started walking along the shore, looking for any signs of human life. What if Aqua and Ansem died? What if this is all for nothing? No! I can't think like that. I quickly pushed the thoughts away. After about an hour of walking, the others were talking about taking some time to rest, when she appeared. A certain beautiful Bluenette that I had been wondering if we'd ever find.

"Are you... Aqua?" Ienzo asked. "Y-yes. How do you know me?" She questioned. "It's complicated. Do you know where Ansem the Wise is? He's a man with shoulder length blond hair and orange eyes." Even asked. "Oh, so you know him? Come. He's right over this way." Aqua said turning and walking a bit more on the shore line. Score. We all followed her. Soon we came across him. His eyes held pure shock. I guess he hadn't expected to be found.

"H-How?" He gasped. "Come on. We're getting you out of here." Dilan said opening a dark corridor. Ansem and Aqua both went through without protest.

* * *

That was a Super long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you v.t.7, Unicron1000, and Guest for reviewing. Sorry that I'm not replying this time. After writing that big chapter, that was all I could take.


	21. Chapter 21: Vanitas

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I hear a knock on my door. I open it. I see someone I haven't met personally yet, but I would know that spiky black hair anywhere. "Hi Vanitas. What do you want?" I ask him. "Your dad ordered me to take you out to slay some Heartless with that blade of yours. He wants to know how well you can use it." Vanitas grumbled. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. He's so rude. I guess the fact that I know his name didn't stun him either. "Are you coming or what?" I opened my eyes to see that he had already opened a dark coridoor. He went through without waiting for an answer. I contemplated just staying here, but I didn't want to get in trouble. Getting my 'Daddy of Darknesss' mad isn't a good idea. I followed Vanitas through.

We ended up in The Realm of Darkness. "What are we doing here?" I demanded. "I already told you. We're seeing how good you are with using your keyblade." Vanitas snapped. That still doesn't explain why I'm in The Realm of Darkness, but I'm too tired to argue the point. Before we could move any further, a corridor of darkness popped up. Vanitas pulled me behind a rock. I peaked out from behind the rock to see if I knew who it was.

I did know who it was. I could just make out Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan, Even, and one other figure. Her back was turned to me. I could tell it was a girl from her figure. She had long straight black hair. The mystery figure turned around to look at her surroundings. I almost gasped. "That's Brittany." I whispered in surprise. "This changes everything. We're going to follow them. Come on." Vanitas urged me to sneak quietly to a new rock so that we didn't lose them.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short. For any Alison lovers, next time I do an Alison chapter I will try to make it longer. Thank you Unicron1000 for your review.

v.t.7: I'm glad you like the fact that Aqua and Ansem are saved. I do plan on making the next Brittany chapter sweet and forgiving.

FanFictionReader225: Well I like Purple Star. I think it's awesome. I guess that's just my opinion. Also, I'll try to check out what you mentioned when I have some spare time on my hands.


	22. Chapter 22: Defeating Marshmallow

**_Molly's Point of View_**

When I awake, Elsa and Anna are hovering over me. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Molly, you were out for a few hours." Elsa managed to say. Wait a minute. Anna's still here. Did I change the movie? "Are you okay? You were unconscious for a really long time. I mean, if I was out for that long, I would just assume that I was really tired and I would just be like okay whatever, but you don't look like the type of person that would just fall asleep like that and-" Anna rambled. "Anna." Elsa warned. "Sorry." Anna apologized.

"Molly, I made a big mess. I brought an eternal winter upon Arendelle, and I don't know how to fix it." Elsa sighed. "You mean to tell me that you don't know how to fix this!?" A voice yelled. I look to see who it is. "Hans... What are you are doing here?" Anna asked. "Anna, step away from the queen. There's only one way to end this winter." Hans ordered. "Wait, no! Hans, I won't let you hurt Elsa! There's another way, I know there is!" Anna shouted. "There's no time Anna. The people of Arendelle are freezing! Look, Anna, baby, if you want this relationship to work you have to let me do this. Please." Hans begged. "Hans, I-I..." Anna trailed off. "Anna, why are you hesitating? Doesn't your sister mean more to you than some guy you just met? I have two sisters and I love them both very much! I ran away from home to warn them of the danger they might be in! I believe that I made the right choice! You can make the right choice too!" I encouraged!

Anna looked to Elsa and I, then at Hans, then at us again. Then she winked at us. She turned back to Hans. "Hans!" She cried, running into his embrace. "I'm glad you made the right choice Anna." Hans smirked at me over Anna's shoulder. I was dummyfounded. (Molly's pronunciation of dumbfounded. So cute.) Anna actually turned on her sister for a guy? I can't believe this! Anna pulled out of Hans' embrace and- punches him in the face? "Yeah, me too." She smirked. She is so cool! Anna ran back to Elsa and me before Hans could react.

"Fine! Your funeral! Heartless, attack!" He ordered. Marshmallow appeared, only he had yellow eyes. (For anyone who doesn't know who Marshmallow is, he's the giant snow monster that Elsa created to get Anna out of her ice palace.) I slashed at his leg with my keyblade. Bad plan. He turned to Evil Marshmallow with the ice popping out. Elsa created a sword of ice and helped me fight him. Eventually, Marshmallow was able to knock my keyblade and Elsa's sword out of our hands. "That's it! Molly, let's finish this!" Elsa exclaimed. Elsa focused her powers on Marshmallow and I felt something that I've never felt before. A warm sensation. I felt my body let the heat out slowly. Out of my palms came rays of light. I pointed them at Marshmallow. Together Elsa and I killed- I mean destroyed Marshmallow. Brittany says that there is no killing in Disney.

"You may have foiled my plans this time, but I'll be back. Hans said, before disappearing into a dark corridor.

* * *

Who here liked that chapter. I did the unexpected and changed a lot of the story line. That was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you Unicron1000 for your review.

FanFictionReader225: I started to play the first chapter of Ascension, but you were right. It is time consuming. I didn't get to finish the first chapter. Next time, I'll try it when I have a bit more time but I can see why you like it. Thank you for introducing it to me.


	23. Chapter 23: More to Namine's Message

_**Kairi's Point of View**_

"I've started giving Alison's and Brittany's memories back." Namine said. "Good. Hopefully they will understand very soon. I don't know why Sora didn't do this in the first place." I sighed. "By the way Kairi, I also took the liberty of putting one of Alison's memories into Molly. I believe that it might come in handy for bringing Brittany and Alison back together. Their love for Molly is something they share." Namine explained. "You're probably right. It probably is a good idea for Molly to know what's going on. Do me a favor and have Molly contain both of their memories. That way she'll understand both sides." I suggested. "Alright." Namine agreed.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know how Molly can wield a keyblade even though Sora locked away her ability for that long ago, do you?" I asked. "Unlocking locks on keyblades is similar to unlocking locked memories. I was able to use just enough power to undo what Sora did. Do you remember when I sent you the message, 'Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it?' Well there was more to that message then meets the eye. While some of it is you and the others of your time, some of it is the Brittany, Alison, and Molly leaving the Milky Way and going to the Galaxy of Disney. I figured it was a good idea for them to all have their keyblades. I also unlocked Molly's powers over light. Namine informed. "I see. Thank you for telling me this Namine. I'm going to trust that you are right. I won't intervene... For now." I said.

* * *

Alright I hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry that it was so short. I had a specific point I wanted to get across. You see, I was reading over my fanfic and I realized that I didn't give an explanation for how Molly can summon a keyblade assuming that Sora locked her ability to wield one, so then I tossed some ideas around and this is the explanation that I came up with.

Unicron1000: I felt like I was taking a bit of a risk on changing the Frozen storyline so I'm really glad that you liked it.

FanFictionReader225: I'll try to set some time aside for it. There's been a lot going lately but my busy schedule should die down in a few days so I'll try to do some more when it does.

v.t.7:Actually, I have bigger plans for dear old Hans. You'll see what I mean soon enough.


	24. Chapter 24: Explanation

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

There we were, back at the castle in Radiant Gardens, with a shocked Ansem the Wise and a relieved Aqua. "I thought you were all dead! How can you be here? Why did you find me?" He asked. "It's a bit of a long story. Why don't we find a place to sit down. You're probably hungry. Let's go talk in the dining room and someone will make some food. It's around dinner time anyway." Aeleus suggested. Everyone agreed. On the way, we crossed paths with Dad. "Back already? Where are you guys headed?" Riku asked. "To eat." I replied simply. "Well, you guys probably want some time to catch up so I'll make dinner tonight." Dad offered. "Thank you Riku. That would be very helpful." Even thanked. "Riku... You're grown up." Ansem stated. "Yeah. I'm sure they'll explain." Dad said.

* * *

We finally sat down and now was the time to talk. "Brittany, you know the most out of any of us. I think that it's best if you explain." Ienzo suggested. Figures. I am the one with the Kingdom Hearts obsession. Plus Aqua's here and no one could give her the information she needs. "Alright. You both have been in the realm of darkness for many years. Many things have changed. I'm not really sure how to go through it all. I suppose I'll start with explaining who I am. My name is Brittany. I'm the daughter of Riku. I was raised on a world called Earth. Earth has these things called video games." I took a deep breath wishing I had a good way to describe video games. "I'm know what video games are." Ansem the Wise informed. Good. So that means I don't have to explain them. "Alright. My world has one called Kingdom Hearts and it's based on the journeys of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Because of this video game, I know a lot of the past. Organization XIII are presently all human. Ienzo can fill you in on the details about how they became human again because I can't remember the explanation the game gives. It's been a while since I played the game that explains it because my 3DS broke down a little while before I stopped playing the series. That's pretty much all the information I have for you, Ansem. Aqua, I can give you a bit more information. Ventus' heart is sleeping inside of Sora's. His body is still where you left it. Terra is a bit harder to reach. Terra's body has been possessed by Xehanort, and he is currently being used as one of Xehanort's thirteen vessels." I explained.

At first, everyone was silent. I looked at Ienzo. He looked very uncomfortable. I can tell that he's nervous. "We're- um sorry for... You know, all that we did we-" Even finally said breaking the silence, but then Ansem put his hand up. "It's alright. I forgive you. When all of this started, I was blinded by rage. All I wanted was revenge and yet... Even with Organization XIII destroyed I was never happy. That was when I realized that revenge isn't the answer. When I realized what I had done, I went into the Realm of Darkness to grieve and once I was in there, I couldn't open a dark corridor strong enough to get out. I should be the one apologizing." Ansem the Wise sighed. Ienzo looked like he was about to cry, but he was trying to hide his tears that were threatening to come out. "Um... I just thought of something that I need to tell Ansem alone. Could you guys maybe..." I trailed off hoping they would leave. Everyone started to leave. "Not you Ienzo. You stay." I insisted. Ienzo sat back down. He mouthed the words "Thank you." I nodded.

Soon, everyone was out of the room. "What did you need to tell me Brittany?" Ansem asked. "Actually sir, that was just an excuse. There's someone else who needs to tell you something." I nodded at Ienzo. "I-I-I Master Ansem I missed you so much. I don't know if I'll ever have the right to but I want to be with you again. I really really want to." Ienzo's face became streaked with tears. Ansem hugged Ienzo. It was kind of cute actually. I kind of felt like I was intruding, but I knew that when I left the room, everyone would come back in. "It's alright Ienzo. I'm here now and I no longer hold what you did against you. I wish I could have been with you when I wasn't." Ansem comforted.

After a bit, Ienzo finally stopped crying. Ansem stopped hugging him. "So then... You are the reason why I'm sitting here today?" Ansem asked me. "I suppose so." I replied. "Then I suppose I owe you my thanks. If I can ever return the favor, all you need to do is ask. Now, I suppose we should let the others back in. They're probably all anxious to talk to me.

* * *

After dinner, Dad signaled for me to meet him outside the room. I sighed and slipped out of the room unnoticed. "Brit, I think it's time you let the adults talk. There's a lot that he needs to catch up on and you probably shouldn't be there when we talk about it. I'll take you back to you back to you're room." Dad explained. I nodded. "Um... What are you going to do about Aqua? She needs to stay somewhere at least for tonight. She's an important piece to the puzzle and probably should stay close to someone for the time being. She's been in The Realm of Darkness since you were a little kid and, no offense, it's been a really long time since then. Who knows what could be mentally or physically wrong with her." I mentioned. "You're probably right, but I don't have the time to watch her and she probably shouldn't be listening in on what we're going to be discussing. Would you like to babysit? I'll pay you 500 munny a day. That's about five dollars on earth." Riku suggested. "Double on weekends." I bargained. "Done." Dad agreed. As soon as we grabbed Aqua, we went to my bedroom.

* * *

"So, Aqua- can I call you Aqua or do you want me to call you Master Aqua?" I asked. "Aqua is fine. It's Brittany right?" Aqua smiled. "Please, call me Brit. It's what my friends call me." Aqua's face fell when I said the word 'friends' maybe I shouldn't have worded it quite like that. How did Dad ever get me to agree to this? Suddenly, I got an idea. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and set up a hangman game. "Wanna play?" I offered trying to cheer her up. "Sure, although I'm probably not that good. It's been a while since I played." Aqua said. "You mean you had all that time in The Realm of Darkness and you didn't even work on your hangman-solving skills?" I joked. We both laughed. I have a feeling that it was her first laugh in a while.

* * *

That night, after Aqua was asleep next to me in my bed. Even though there were other rooms, I wanted Aqua to sleep with me in case of a nightmare. I tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it. I cringed at the squeak it made. Luckily, Aqua is a sound sleeper. Ienzo was standing there. I stepped outside of my room and closed the door softly.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you. Without you doing that, I don't think I would have been able to get that moment with just me and him for weeks." Ienzo thanked me. "No problem. I'm just glad that you're okay. Emotionally that is." I replied. "I was just about to go to a spot that I sometimes go when I need to think. Do you want to come along?" Ienzo offered. "I should probably tell Aqua just in case she wakes up and starts freaking out because I'm not there." I whispered as I opened the door. "Aqua." I started shaking her. "Go away Ven." She muttered. I almost regret waking her up. "Aqua, it's Brittany. I'm going somewhere else for a while so don't worry if I'm not in bed." I explained. She looked up at me. "It better not be with a boy." She grumbled. What is she, my mom? "Yeesh he's more like an uncle. Take a chill pill." I rolled my eyes. "Okay. See you tomorrow." Aqua yawned and quickly went back to sleep. I gave Ienzo a thumbs up.

* * *

Long chapter. I hope you guys liked it.

FanFictionReader225: It wasn't a very important chapter so you don't have to worry about it. The only thing to that chapter was that Molly's powers and keyblade would have been locked or else she could've used it sooner. If they were locked then someone would have had to unlock them for her to have summoned her keyblade. I was just explaining how Namine was unlocking her keyblade and powers from inside of Kalove

princessviolet1.5: As much as I would love to, no. The reason: He's way too old for her. Brit's going to come to that realization eventually whether she likes it or not.


	25. Chapter 25: Grounded

**_Alison's Point of View_**

After Brit's group had found Aqua and Ansem the Wise, they exited through a dark corridor. "That was interesting. So that was Brittany. Man, she's such a wimp. She was complaining constantly about being hungry. I bet you're glad that she's not your sister, because she was lame." Vanitas scoffed. At that moment, anger surged through me. I slapped his cheek. He touched his cheek, more surprised than hurt. "Never, and I mean never badmouth Brittany like that again." I growled.

Not knowing why, I ran as fast as I could away from Vanitas. How dare he. How dare he talk about Brit like that. I eventually found a huge rock and hid behind it. Tears streamed down my face. Now I get why I ran off. I didn't want him to see me cry. I sat there by myself for what felt like days. After I had myself emotionally stabilized, I sat on top of the rock waiting to be found. It took a few more hours of complete boredom but eventually, someone found me. "Hey guys, I found her!" Xigbar shouted so everyone else knew that I was found. Then he teleported right next to me on the rock. "That was some disappearing act you pulled. You were gone for a whole week!" He shouted at me. No wonder it felt like days. I was really hungry, but not to the point of collapsing. I guess you can survive without eating in The Realm of Darkness.

Soon, everyone else in the Organization comes to the rock. It was a pretty big rock, so Saix helped me down. I muttered my thanks. "Vanitas, Alison, when we get home, we're going to have a little talk." Dad warned. You might as well send some Heartless my way because I am as good as dead.

* * *

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts were you doing!?" Dad shouted. Had the circumstances been different, I would have laughed at the use of Kingdom Hearts. "Well I wouldn't have run off had someone not called Brittany a wimp." I argued. "Oh yeah? Well-" Vanitas started to counter.

"Silence, both of you! You're acting like children!" Dad huffed. He closed his eyes and said nothing for a few minutes. I took the opportunity and stuck my tongue out at Vanitas and then smile as if to say 'I got to say my argument and you didn't.' When Dad opened his eyes again, I went back to being serious. I had the advantage of years of practice with Brittany and Molly. Vanitas, who was sticking out his tongue back at me, wasn't so lucky. "Vanitas!" Dad snapped when he saw him. Vanitas quickly put his tongue back in his mouth. "Keep in mind that you were the one who lost my daughter." Dad scolded. Vanitas' shoulders sagged. I guess he was just as worried as I was about what Dad was going to do.

"You both are grounded for a week." He said at last. "That's it?" Vanitas and I asked in shock at exactly the same time. "Vanitas you had no idea that your insult was going to have that reaction although next time try to think before you speak, and Alison, your reaction was somewhat reasonable, although next time try to keep that attitude of yours in check. You both may have gotten off easy this time, but next time you won't be as lucky." Dad tried to give us a deathglare but it was nowhere near as bad as Kairi's.

* * *

"Thanks a lot. Thanks to you I gotta stay in the castle for a whole week now." Vanitas growled, although I could tell that on the inside, he was relieved that it wasn't something more. "What? You can't handle one week in the castle? And you said Brittany was a wimp." I shot back at him. We both went our separate ways to wherever we were headed.

Saix eventually found me. Great. I already had Dad talk to me, I didn't need Saix to scold me too. "That was reckless. What in the name of Kingdom Hearts were you thinking?!" He asked me. Okay, this time I laughed at the Kingdom Hearts reference. "I don't see what's so humorous. You were wondering The Realm of Darkness on your own. You could've been hurt, or worse, killed! Do you have any idea how worried about you we all were?" Saix scolded. "Yeah, because if anything were to happen to me, everyone here would be devastated. I'm sure Vanitas and Xigbar would be weeping with tears of sadness." I said sarcastically. He laughed. "What?" I snapped impatiently. "Whether you believe it or not, Vanitas is a spy too. I forgot to tell him that you're on our side." Saix chuckled. "What!?" I screamed. Saix shushed me. "I mean, what?" I whispered. "He got tired of the way Xehanort treated him. He said that he doesn't care whose side he's on as long as Xehanort loses." Saix explained. "This is so confusing." I groaned. Why me? Why did all this have to fall on me?

"You probably shouldn't be roaming the halls. Xigbar's always lurking. I can take you to your room if you want." Saix offered. I nodded slowly.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking about doing a Vanitas chapter next, and then going back and doing an extra Alison. Normally I do a Brittany, then Alison, then Molly, but a friend of mine who isn't on fanfiction is talking constantly about more Alison chapters. What do you think I should do? Also, thank you to FanFictionReader225 and unicron1000 for your reviews. They are always very helpful and encourage me to keep going.


	26. Chapter 26: I Don't Like Alison

**_Warning: Vanitas is OOC._**

* * *

_**Vanitas' Point of View**_

I can't believe she got me grounded. I guess it's better than the alternative. The old man doesn't want Alison to see his true colors I wish he didn't want me to see his true colors. Alison doesn't know just how good she has it. Someone knocks on my door. I open it. It's Saix. "Hey Saix." I greeted as he came in. He's the only one who I'll let in my room without my say so. Ever since we started working against the Organization, Saix and I have been close. I started to look up to him, and he knows it.

"I think you should apologize to Alison." Saix started. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I forgot to tell you, but she's a spy now just like us. Like it or not, the three of us are working together." Saix explained. "Well maybe if you had told me that before I wouldn't have said what I said." I grumbled. "You know what I think? I think you like her." He smirked at me. "Get real. She's big pain in the neck. A beautiful pain in the neck, but still a pain in the neck. She even slapped me with her wonderful delicate looking hand. Nah, I don't like her." I smiled at the thought of her. "She slapped me across the face. It was wonderful." I sighed dreamily until I realized what exactly I had just said. "I mean so wonderfully painful! I can't stand her." I gagged.

"Whatever you say. Keep in mind what I said." Saix laughed. "Mind your own business!" I snapped as Saix left my room. Maybe I should apologize. A small smile appeared across my face. Maybe I should take her out to eat to make it up to her... Strictly to make it up to her of course. Nothing like a date or anything.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please give me your thoughts on this. Thank you unicron1000 for your review. Thank you TELLTALEGIRL, for following and favoriting. I really hope that you enjoy and that you will give me a lot of reviews.

v.t.7: Here's the Vanitas chapter. Just so you know, Xigbar wasn't listening to that conversation. It's a bit early to reveal plans to the Organization... This chapter, but in a few chapters they might not be so lucky.

FanFictionReader225: Yep. It was more for my friend than anything else. My friend's a Vanitas lover.


	27. Chapter 27: Tiana's Palace

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I can't believe Vanitas is a spy! I did not see that coming. Someone knocks on my door. I open it. Behind that door is probably the last person I wanted to see. "Hey, um, I'm sorry for talking about your sister like that. I really want to make it up to you, so I was wondering if I could take you out to eat. I already got permission from your dad." He explained. "Like, like a date?" I blinked in surprise. "No, not a date. Just, um, an, um, apology." Vanitas replied. Totally a date. The way he's avoiding eye contact totally says date. "Alright, give me two hours to get ready." I agreed. "Great. I'll see you then. Oh, here. Buy yourself something pretty." Vanitas said as he gave me a bag filled to the brim with munny. "Alright. It's a date." I giggled winking at him. He left using the dark corridor method.

He probably doesn't realize that I already have a dress. Well, extra munny to buy more stuff. Maybe I'll use some of it to buy make-up. I put on my extravagant outfit. The black dress that reaches just above my knees, the black pumps, and the black choker. "Moogle." I say excitedly. Moogle appears.

* * *

After I'm done with buying all the make-up and putting it on, I sit there and wait. Maybe I should have said one hour instead. At least this gives me time to think. Vanitas and I are on the same side. Vanitas has no word filter. Vanitas asked me out on a (not) date. Vanitas likes me. How much he does, I'm not sure. Do I like him? I don't know. It's kinda cute though. A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts.

I open the door. Vanitas is standing there in a tuxedo holding out a rose. So cute. I accept the rose. "All this for an apology?" I tease. Vanitas' face turns red. "Um, well, I, uh, like you, I mean like to... give everything one hundred and ten percent." Vanitas stuttered. Definitely has no word filter. How is this the same guy that I slapped hours ago? Guys are so weird. "So, where are we going?" I asked. Vanitas opened a dark corridor. "It's a surprise." He smirked.

* * *

Vanitas took me to someplace I never thought I'd see. Tiana's Palace. The restaurant that Tiana owns at the end of The Princess and the Frog. We go in and get seated. I guess that the movie has already been completed because Tiana's Palace isn't actually in the movie until the end. A waitress comes by our table. "What would you like to drink?" She asked. I glanced at the menu. Shoot! They don't have a list of drinks here. "Iced tea, sweetened." I answered figuring that they would probably have it here. "Alright, and for you?" She asked turning to Vanitas. "Um... I'll have the same." Vanitas said. Copycat. "Alright. I'll be right out with your drinks and ready to take your order in a few minutes." The waitress left.

I roll my eyes. "I'll have the same thing? Really?" I mocked. "Hey, they don't have drinks on their menu." He defended. "Whatever. Although, I didn't expect you to like sweet things." I mentioned. "Wait... It's sweet?" He gasped. "Yeah, I said sweetened." I pointed out. "Look at what you made me do." He grumbled. I giggled and he settled down once he saw that I was giggling. I checked the menu and decided on what I was going to get. The waitress came back with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" She asked. "Yeah. You first Aly." Vanitas said. I gave him a doubtful look. He didn't once look at the menu. "I'll get Tiana's Gumbo." I said. "Me too." Vanitas smirked. Okay, now he's just doing it on purpose. "Alrighty then. I'll be back with your meals." The waitress smiled and left. "Copycat." I grumbled. Vanitas paused for a minute to come up with a response. "Daughter of a creepy old guy." He finally said trying to insult me. We both laughed.

"Van, do you have any clue what's going on with Brittany or Molly right now?" I asked wishing I knew what had happened to them. He looked at the ground. "No, sorry. No one tells me anything about what's going on with the light. It's for the best if anyone finds out that I'm a spy for me to know nothing. If I know stuff, there's a chance that the Organization will use unpleasant methods to try to get information from me. By the way, don't call me Van." Vanitas insisted. "Aw. But Van is much cuter than Vanitas. Anyway, I wish we could know what is going on with them. I'm worried. Hey, Vanitas. What if we run away just you and me. We could go hide in Earth, you could cut your hair so that no Kingdom Hearts players will know who you are. We could start a life there, and if someone from a world that's not earth comes, like Sora or Kairi, we would run to another world. I even know of a place where someday, Brittany and Molly are sure to go at some time in their life, so I would know that I would see them again someday." I suggested. Vanitas gave me a skeptical look.

"That's great for you, but I'm going to stay. I want to make sure Xehanort is gone. I want to be there when he dies. I want to watch him wriggle as a keyblade pierces through him. It doesn't matter whose keyblade, I just want to see his death. I want revenge." Vanitas' hands were in fists and shaking. Just then, the waitress brought our meals. I was relieved. Perfect timing. I've never seen Vanitas so full of hate. It kind of scared me. When the waitress put down our food, we started eating.

Vanitas took a bite and he was back to his normal self. "This isn't half bad, although it isn't half good either." He smirked. I laughed. That was such a Vanitas comment. I took a bite. "So good. Nice and spicy." I smiled. "Yeah." Vanitas agreed. We quickly ate the rest of our food. "You want any desert? I got a lot of munny from all the Heartless I fight, so I can do it this time if you want." Vanitas offered. "Nah, I'm full." I declined. Alright. The waitress gave Vanitas the bill and he payed it.

* * *

"Hey, we're gonna go somewhere before we RTC." Vanitas said. "Okay." I agreed. We went into a dark corridor.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry that it's been so long that I haven't posted in a while. Life's been extremely busy for me. Thank you DisneyCraze for favoriting, and thank you Tekkenfan135 and theyallstartoutordinary for favoriting and following and thank you unicron1000 for your review.

FanFictionReader225: I totally cracked up when I saw your review. I should have Brittany say that if I ever get Brittany and Alison back together.

TELLTALEGIRL: I really glad you like how Saix is a good guy. Somebody on Alison's side needs to be and it couldn't be any Xehanorts and Xigbar is too annoying.

v.t.7: I think that the whole Saix like a big brother to Van thing ("Vanitas!" Vanitas shouts at sailorsenshi13.") anyway, I think that it's pretty cute and opens up for some cute moments with Saix and Vanitas.

Tekkenfan135: Your review made me so happy. I was *sniff* so touched. *sniff* ("Yeah, well I'm not! Remember me? My name is Brittany! You know, the character that you forgot her name! B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y! Got it memorized!?" Brittany shouted.) Be quiet Brit! You spoiled the moment!


	28. Chapter 28: Frozen Becomes Unfrozen

_**Molly's Point of View**_

"I still don't know how to undo my mistake. I can't unfreeze this snow." Elsa sighed. "Don't talk like that! We can still fix this." Anna encouraged. "Let's think. If fear causes it, then what is the opposite of fear?" I asked already knowing what the answer was going to be. "Courage?" Elsa replied. "Bravery?" Anna offered. "A warm sunny happy place where it's summer all year round?" Olaf suggested. Elsa facepalmed. "Not quite. What I'm thinking of is love." I said. "That makes sense. I can try it." Elsa said. "Let's go back to Arendelle." Anna suggested. Everyone agreed.

* * *

We soon arrived in Arendelle. A crowd surrounds us. We stop in front of the castle. "Excuse me everyone. Hi. I brought back Queen Elsa and she's going to try and fix this winter." Anna announced. Elsa nodded and started to gather the snow. The snow and ice gathered into a giant snowflake above our heads and it dissolved into the air. The crowd cheered. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" A little girl in the crowd exclaimed. "Yes?" Elsa asked. "I'm confused. What all exactly happened." There were mutters of agreement in the crowd.

Elsa and Anna explained everything that happened. Soon everyone knew what exactly had happened. "Let's all go back to our homes today and rest, but tomorrow, let us celebrate!" Elsa smiled as the crowd cheered and slowly dissipated. "This is the best day of my life, and quite possibly the last." Olaf said as he started to melt. "Oh Olaf! Hang in there little guy." Elsa fixed Olaf and put a snow cloud above his head. "Oh my own personal flurry!" Olaf chuckled bashfully.

Elsa turned to me, Christof, Sven, and Olaf. "You can stay in the castle for the night if you want." Elsa offered. "We would love to." Christof accepted. "What about you Molly?" Elsa asked. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted while jumping up and down. "I'll take that as a yes then." Elsa laughed. We all went inside and rested up for the celebration.

* * *

The next day, everyone from Arendelle was in front of the castle. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we are celebrating the return of summer and the reunion of two sisters! We also have some awards we would like to hand out!" Elsa said. Anna held a pillow that had three medals on it. They stood in front of Sven. "To the brave and noble reindeer, who was loyal to Christof." Elsa said, putting a medal on Sven's neck. Elsa moved to Olaf. "For being there for Anna and me and never giving up." Elsa put the medal on the snowman's neck. She continued to Christof. "For being there for my sister, I name you Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer." Elsa said putting the medal around his neck. When Anna and Elsa got to me, I noticed something. "There isn't a medal for me." I sighed, disappointed. Elsa smiled, which made me confused.

"Molly, for helping me with understanding the importance of love and family, I want you to have this." Elsa waved her hand towards me. A medal made of ice appeared around my neck. "Won't it melt?" I asked hoping it wouldn't. "No. I used special magic on this medal." Elsa smiled. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I'm going to do something special! Are you ready?" Elsa asked. Everyone cheered. Elsa stepped on the ground and ice spread from her foot. It reached into a beautiful design on some of the walls. Elsa made the fountains freeze into a beautiful swirly design and then made it snow. Everyone started enjoying the snow and ice. I managed to keep my balance as I walked towards Elsa. "This was fun and all, but I have to go. I have two sisters of my own that I need to find." I said. "Will you come back?" Elsa asked. "Of course! You guys are my friends!" I exclaimed. "Alright." Elsa smiled. "We'll miss you Molly. Maybe next time we can have sandwiches." Anna said. I felt someone tugging at my dress. I look down to see Olaf. "Molly, please don't go. I'll miss you." Olaf whimpered. "I'll come back and then we can do all the summer things that you wanted to do." I smiled. A butterfly landed on Olaf. "Oh look! A butterfly!" Olaf exclaimed. "Okay, I'm leaving now." I said. "Okay. Bye." Olaf said too distracted with the butterfly to realize what he was saying to me. We all laughed.

* * *

I finally finished up Arendelle. It was hard to come up with an ending but I did. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you unicron1000 for your review.

FanFictionReader225: My thoughts exactly.

v.t.7: Yeah, revenge talk probably could've been avoided. I was listening to a KH battle theme (I don't remember which one.) while writing that and just left it in. Also, there's always the option of wearing shades all the time.

TekkenFan135: Brittany would like to say something. Brittany: I suppose I can forgive you. After all, it's Alison's job to hold grudges. Just don't mess up her name. She'll be storming and possibly dislike you for the rest of this story. However you were lucky it's me and not her.


	29. Chapter 29: The Fountains

**_Brittany's Point of View_**

"Where are we going?" I asked Ienzo for about the 453rd time. He had a blindfold over my eyes and was leading me somewhere. I could hear water rushing. "Right here." Ienzo said as he took the blindfold off my eyes. I gasped, astounded by the beautiful sight I saw. It was the fountains from Birth by Sleep. Not only were they fully restored, but since it was night time they were lit up. The light was mostly shades of purple and blue. It kind of reminded me of the Fantasmic show in Disney World.

"This place... It's amazing! I wish Alison and Molly were here! They would love it." I gasped. "Yeah. I'm sure they would. This is where I come when I want to be alone. Kairi, Lea, Isa, and I went here all the time when we were little." Ienzo explained. "That's really cool. Did my mom ever come here?" I asked. "Not that much. Really the people who hung out here were Kairi, Lea, Isa, and myself. It was the place we would hang out. Everyone knew about it and had been there once or twice, but it was really a hangout for the four of us. More like a place to plot actually. Lea was so obsessed with sneaking in the castle. Isa, of course, went along with him taking some interest in it. Kairi wanted to help them out in anyway she could and I came because I wanted to be with Kairi. It was fun." Ienzo laughed. "It sounds fun." I agreed.

We stayed there for hours talking about things that happened. It was nice. "Hey, the sun's starting to rise. We should head back." I suggested. We turned to leave. That's when we saw him... Xigbar. "Hey, what's up?" Okay, so Xigbar looked really creepy with his scars and eyepatch, and what do you do when you see creepy things? You scream, and that's just what I did. Ienzo stepped in front of me protectively. "What do you want Braig?!" He shouted. "Nothing much. Just a message for little raven head." I realized he was talking about me. Really? He could have nicknamed me so many things but he chose to name me after my black hair? I'm so disappointed in him. Gathering up my courage I decided to see what he wanted to tell me. "What is it?" I managed to say trying to sound impatient. "I'm here represtenting the Organization. Our message is this. Alison is one of us now. If you ever want to see her again on good terms, then you're going to have to come to The Castle That Never Was and willingly become our prisoner. If you do not, then we will force you to become our prisoner and you will not be able to have a pleasant conversation with her again." Xigbar threatened. My eyes became wide, but I quickly gained my composure. "Liar! Alison would never do anything like that! She knows better! She would never team up with the likes of you!" I yelled in rage. "Why don't you ask Sora about what he knows." Xigbar smirked, as he walked into a dark corridor.

I turned to Ienzo. "Is what he said true? Please tell me it's not." I begged. Ienzo didn't say anything and avoided my gaze. That was answer enough. "You knew..." I ran away bursting out into tears. "Brittany wait! Come back! Brittany!" Ienzo pleaded. I didn't come back. I just kept running.

* * *

And that's that. Such a sad chapter. Thank you digital soulreaper for favoriting and thank you unicron1000 for your review.

v.t.7: I'm glad you liked it. I felt that I didn't give enough comedy time for Olaf so I did that.

FanFictionReader225: Now I know that you don't live in someplace where it's cold right now. That narrows it down to over a million people.


	30. Chapter 30: Vanitas Hugs Alison

_**Alison's Point of View**_

When we got out of the Dark Corridor, we were in the Fountains from Radiant Gardens. Ienzo was standing there. I ducked behind Vanitas. Why wasn't he opening another Dark Corridor and taking me somewhere else? "Vanitas, I need help! Braig showed up and-" Ienzo started before noticing me. "Oh, hi Aly. I didn't notice you at first because you're behind Vanitas. It's alright, I don't bite. You remember me, don't you?" Ienzo asked. "Yeah, you alerted Sora that I was present last time I was here!" I snapped. I actually did a pretty good job of hiding the fact that I'm really scared. Vanitas stepped to the side leaving me helpless. "Aly, it's okay. He's on our side. The information that we gather needs to go somewhere, right? Well, he's one of the people who trust us enough to listen, so we give him and a few others the information we gather." Vanitas explained. "Oh... Sorry." I apologized.

"That's alright. I just realized that you don't know who I was. I believe you knew me by the name of Ian Zexy." Ienzo smirked. I blushed bright red from embarrassment. So I just hid behind Vanitas from... Mr. Zexy? I'm never going to hear the end of it. He's the type of guy that doesn't let go of things that are embarrassing. This situation was definitely embarrassing. "So, nothing's changed on my side of things. He won't tell me anything. Isa too. What about you Aly? Got anything on what his next move is going to be?" Vanitas asked. I thought back to every time I was with my dad. My face paled as I remembered what he said to me once.

"I do! I just realized something. He's gonna try to get Brit and Molly!" I exclaimed. "There's actually something I need to tell you. Brittany was here until Braig showed up. He told her that you sided with the Organization. I'm worried about her. She ran off and I haven't seen her since. I need the both of you to keep an eye out for her. If you see her, I'd rather you not tell her. Based on how she acted tonight, I'm not so sure that having her in on the secret is such a good idea." Ienzo sighed. "I was going to see Brittany again?" I asked. "You were, until Braig showed up. You know, I think maybe for now, it's best to act as you would in the Organization in front of her for now. I thought about it some and the way she looked at Braig... She was afraid. They could easily torment information out of her. The less she knows, the better." Ienzo explained. "So... I won't be able to be friendly with her for a long while. I'll miss her, but it's to protect her. Now I know how Elsa feels. Not a feeling I ever wanted to experience." I groaned. "Elsa?" Ienzo and Vanitas asked at the same time in confusion. "Forget it. Just a character from a movie." I replied. They nodded, satisfied with my answer.

I wish they knew who Elsa was. To me, Elsa wasn't just any Disney character. It was Molly's favorite Disney character. Wait a minute. "What about Molly?!" I exclaimed realizing that I haven't heard about Molly in a while. "Oh, that's right! I'm glad you brought her up! I have some bad news. Xigbar was spying on Kairi and Molly the other day, and him being the loudmouth he is, told me about it. He said that Molly ran away and Namine is back." Vanitas explained. "Molly... ran away?" I'm stumped. Why would Molly run away? "Yeah. Based on what Xigbar told me, it sounds like she found out about how Sora is planning to erase your memory." Vanitas said.

I was about to burst in tears. "You didn't think to tell me this before?!" I shouted. "S-Sorry. I didn't really put much thought into it until now." Vanitas apologized. "I know... I know. I hope she's okay. She's too young to go off on her own." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry. "Alison, it'll be okay. It'll be okay." Vanitas comforted, and then he did something that made me unsure of what to do next. He hugged me.

Thoughts swirled around in my brain. Should I kiss him? Should I kick him? Should I pull away, slap him across the face and tell him never to touch me again? Maybe not that last one. Our eyes met. He looked like he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes waiting for my first kiss, but then I felt something soft touch my forehead. I open my eyes to see Vanitas kissing it. I burried my face into his chest.

"Well, I assume you don't have anything else you need from me so I'll go search for Brittany. Maybe I'll go get some people from the Castle to search with me." Ienzo said. "Kay. We should get back anyway. It's probably late." Vanitas said. He then let go of me and opened a dark corridor. We walked through and went to The Castle that Never Was.

* * *

I can't believe that I'm already at chapter 30! Thank you unicron1000 for your review.

FanFictionReader225: I'm sorry. I was making a really corny stalker joke. (Not that I'm really a stalker, I was just making a joke.) Sorry about that.

v.t.7: I agree.


	31. Chapter 31: Meeting Vanellope

_**Molly's Point of View**_

I land on the next world. All I'm seeing is candy everywhere. That suits me just fine. I grab a branch from a candy cane tree, but it just disappeared. Wait a minute, disappearing candy cane branches seem familiar. I think I know where I am. To test my theory, I grab a candy cane branch with a double stripe. It disappears like the other one. I grab a single stripe candy cane branch. It stays in my hand. "Sugar Rush!" I exclaim excitedly.

I took a bite out of the candy cane branch. It's delicious. "Hey, is grabbing branches a hobby of yours or something?" A high pitched voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Vanellope Von Schweetz. "Only when they're made of candy canes. My names Molly." I smile, holding out my hand for her to shake. Vanellope raised an eyebrow. "You're not from around here are you?" She asked, ignoring my hand. "Nope." I answered, dropping my hand. "Name's Vanellope." She introduced. Suddenly, we heard a crash. We looked over to see a spaceship crash.

"Let's go check it out!" Vanellope suggested. We went to see the spaceship that I already knew was from Hero's Duty, crashed by Wreck it Ralph.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Things have been crazy lately. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I really wanted to update as soon as I can. The next chapter will be longer. I promise.

Thank you unicron1000 and FanFictionReader225 for your reviews.

v.t.7: You know, originally I didn't like the pairing, but used it anyway because a friend begged me to. Now, I can't get enough of it.


	32. Chapter 32: Riku finds Brittany

**_Brittany's Point of View_**

After a while, I got tired of running. I don't want to go back yet. I need some time to get things situated. First, I need to find someplace to sleep that could hide me. Conveniently for me, there was an alley. It wasn't the most sanitary place to crash, but I was ready to sleep just about anywhere. I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Riku's Point of View**_

There was a long hard knock on my door that woke me up. "Go away!" I yelled at the person behind the door. The door opened. "I said go away." I groaned not bothering to see who was bugging me at this hour. "Riku, I was out with Brittany and-" Ienzo's voice said. "What on earth were you doing with her at this late hour?" I snapped. "I was taking her to see the fountains, but that's not important right now! Xigbar showed up and told her about Alison, and then she ran off, crying." He explained frantically. "Brittany ran off crying?!" I exclaimed, getting out of my bed.

"I'm gonna go look for her." I stated. "You might wanna get some clothes on first." Ienzo suggested. I looked down and realized that I was still in pajamas. I could feel my face turn red.

"I was... Just about to do that." I said.

* * *

As I looked for Brittany, I called out her name. Finally, I found her sleeping in an alley. I didn't want to wake her, so I picked her up and took her back to the castle. I started to go to her room, but then remembered that Aqua was there. I would probably wake her up. It was a miracle that I didn't wake Brittany up. I took her back to my room. I'm so glad Yuffie is spending time with the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee. Otherwise I would have never been able to do this without waking Brittany immediately. I placed Brittany on my bed, grabbed a blanket and slept on the floor. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

Another short chapter. I did keep my word when I said that this chapter will be longer than the last... It's just not that much longer than the last. I feel so pathetic, having two short chapters in a row. Sorry. By the way, I'm making the official Vanitas and Alison ship name Vanlson. Satsuki Rai, the story's new Favoriter and Follower created it. Thank you, Unicron1000 for your review.

FanFictionReader225: Yeah, it is a great movie. Have you heard about the new movie that's coming out called Pixels? It looks like it's going to be a little bit like a teen version of Wreck it Ralf.

v.t.7: You make an excellent point. Maybe she should get a tummy ache.


	33. Chapter 33: A Wet Morning

_**Alison's Point of View**_

Vanitas walked with me to my room. Saix was there. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked. "Waiting for you two to show up. I wanted to tell you that Xigbar told Brittany that you sided with the Organization." Saix explained. "A little late for that. I already know." I huffed. "What's the plan now?" Saix sighed. "We don't tell Brittany. It's too risky." Vanitas stated. "Also, you broke curfew. Master Xehanort is highly upset." Saix mentioned. "I did? I can't have-" But then Saix held up his watch. "No way..." Vanitas gulped. "What happens if you break curfew?" I wondered. "Bad things, Alison. Bad things. The old man wants us "lower members" to be in our rooms by a certain hour. He's probably pacing my room now waiting for me to go in and then... ambush." Vanitas said. "Oh... sorry. Is he... Is he gonna come after me?" I asked nervously. "Nah. There's no way he could place any of the blame on you. It's always me. That's just how it works. I get all the blame. It happens every time. I'm used to it." Vanitas sighs. "Well... I don't think it's your fault in any way. I hope you survive." I joke. "Yeah. I hope I do too. Hey, if I can survive hanging out with you for a few hours I can survive anything. Right?" He teased. I laughed and punched him. "Ow. Okay, I'm going. Some people just can't take a joke." Vanitas laughed as he left my room.

"Did you enjoy your date?" Saix teased. "It wasn't a date, okay? It was an... apology dinner. Geez, if I'm getting this from you then what will I get from Xigbar?" I groaned. "Get used to it being a date. Xigbar will tease you as much as he can. You wanna know what the problem is? You're the only entertainment around here. Everyone else is the same. You should see Xehanort, Xemnas, and Ansem. They always agree on everything. They're so boring." Saix laughed. "You know, you're nothing like you used to be. One of the games take place during the time that Roxas was in the Organization. I really hated you. Now, you're not so bad." I said. "Well, I should probably go. I need to heal Vanitas after Xehanort is done with him." Saix stated. "Heal him? You mean Xehanort beats him up?!" I exclaimed. "Let's just say, he's had it pretty bad." Saix replied, before he left.

I turn my light off so that I can go to sleep. Poor Vanitas. I need to get him out of here. Maybe we'll run away. At least Saix is here for him and I am too. I need to help Vanitas out as much as I can. After all, he needs someone who's his age that he can talk to. Soon, I fall asleep.

* * *

_**Alison's Dream**_

"Brittany, can you do a light show? Please?" I pleaded. "Alright. Get ready." Brittany smiled. Brittany started using light to make special designs. Next, she made platforms of light. "I learned this today. You can step on it." Brittany said. I stepped on the platform of light. "Cool! Catch me Brit!" I exclaimed jumping from one platform to the next. Brittany continued to make platforms. "Alison, wait! You need to slow down!" Brittany shouted, but I didn't listen. Instead of the next one making a platform, Brittany missed and hit me. I became unconscious.

* * *

I woke up. That dream was a nightmare. I'm glad it's over. I decided to leave my room and try to find Vanitas. When I opened my door, I got a blast of cold water and a bucket on my head. Standing there was Xigbar having a laughing fit. I noticed he wasn't running. He probably thought I was too stunned to do anything. I summoned my keyblade and knocked him unconscious. "And that's why you shouldn't prank me." I said to the unconscious Xigbar as I walked away.

* * *

Finally, I made a longer chapter. Okay, so it was still pretty short compared to some, but at least it wasn't super short like the last two were. Thank you C G Chess for following. Thank you FanFictionReader225 for your review.

Satsuki Rai: I hope that this satisfies your need of a longer chapter for now.

v.t.7: Was this long enough for you?


	34. Chapter 34: I Want Aly

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

When I woke up, I wasn't in the alley. I was in a bed. I got out of the bed and tripped over something, causing me to fall to the floor. I looked at what I tripped over. It was my dad... In pajamas... Shirtless pajamas. I blushed. Normally, it was all girls at my house so I don't see any shirtless guys that often.

Somehow, he managed to sleep through me tripping over him. He must be a heavy sleeper. Like me. His alarm clock rang. That woke him up. "Woah!" He exclaimed in surprise. He looked at me. "Brittany, why are you on the floor?" He asked. I realized that I didn't have the chance to stand up since I tripped. I quickly stood up. "Um... No reason." I replied.

"Brittany... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Alison. He didn't think you could handle it." Dad apologized. "He who? He as in Sora? I'd like to know what else he's been hiding from me!" I snapped. "Brittany, it's not like that!" He yelled. I blinked back tears. I got up and started walking away. "Brittany, get back here! We're not finished with this conversation." Dad commanded. I stopped and turned around.

"I am." I shot back. A ball of light and a ball of darkness shot out of both of my hands towards Dad. Dad quickly dodged them. I looked at both of my hands, extremely afraid. I couldn't hold the tears in my eyes back any longer. "What am I? What's wrong with me?" I cried. I looked back at my dad. "Brittany." He sighed. I ran out. For once, I didn't get lost. I left without anyone seeing me.

Once I reached Central Square, I saw Master Xehanort. He approached me. I instantly summoned my keyblade. I knew I should've been scared, but at that moment I felt so upset that I wasn't afraid at all. "I'm not here to pick a fight. Besides, we both know who would win." He explained. "Then what do you want?" I growled, dismissing my keyblade. Master Xehanort chuckled. "Straight to the point. I like that. As you know, Alison is with us. I'm sure that you would love to see your sister, so I'll make a deal with you. You come with me and you'll get to see Alison." He replied. "As if I'd ever go anywhere with a creep like you!" I shouted. "Very well. I'll come back later in case you change your mind." Master Xehanort said, before leaving in a dark corridor.

I fell on the ground and yelled in frustration. I hate this. Why? Why isn't anybody telling me anything? Why did Alison choose the Organization? Why aren't I with my sisters? They're the only real family I've got. Sora and Kairi don't feel like my parents anymore. Riku and Yuffie don't feel like my parents yet. Why am I even here? I should have taken Xehanort's offer. "Xehanort!" I screamed hoping that Xehanort stayed behind. Xigbar appeared in front of me.

"He's not here right now, but maybe I can help." He said. "I want to see Alison. I can't live another day without her. I need her. She may not be my real sister, but she's all I've got... and that's sister enough for me. So please, I've changed my mind. Please take me to her." I pleaded. "I thought you'd never ask." He smirked. I got up and followed him through a dark corridor.

* * *

Wow. Just wow. Even I'm surprised. I never expected this. I just sorta started writing and this is what I came up with. I'm probably at the edge of my seat just as much as you are. By the way, sorry I skipped over Molly. I didn't realize that this chapter was supposed to be Molly until I got half way through and I couldn't resist posting this first. Which do you want in the next chapter? Do you want me to make the next chapter Molly's, or do you want a family reunion?

Thank you Ryoko Ishida for favoriting. Thank you Satsuki Rai, FanFictionReader225, and unicron1000 for your reviews. Too lazy to respond. Sorry.


	35. Chapter 35: Vanitas Wants a Kiss

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I make my way to Vanitas' room to see how bad the damage was. When I got there, Vanitas was in his bed moaning. "Vanitas, what's wrong?!" I exclaim. "Ohhhhh... It hurts Alison. Xehanort beat me up really good this time." He moaned. "I thought Saix healed you." I said. "He did, but it wasn't enough. Ohhhhhh." He groaned. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked sincerely. "Well, there is one thing... You could give me a true loves kiss. I hear it's the most powerful thing in the world" Vanitas smirked slyly.

I gaped for a few seconds before coming close to him. Just before our lips touched, I pulled off his covers and kicked him out of his bed. "How lame." I remarked as I flipped my hair and left his room. "Aly! You monster!" I could hear him yell as I was walking down the hall. That's what he gets for trying to be smart with me. Maybe that knocked some sense into his thick skull.

* * *

Sorry this was so short. The idea came to me and I wanted to use it. Alison's so awesome. Thank you FanFictionReader225, TheyAllStartOutOrdinary, and unicron1000 for your reviews.


	36. Chapter 36: Meeting Ralph

**_Molly's Point of View_**

Vanellope and I saw Wreck it Ralph climbing a candy cane tree to get his medal. "Look at this dummy head. I'm gonna have some fun with him. Hey Molly, watch this." Vanellope giggled. She sneakily climbed the candy cane tree and turned herself upside down. "Hey Mister." Wreck it Ralph looked at Vanellope. "Hello." She greeted. "Man, you scared me kid. I almost soiled myself." Wreck it Ralph said. "What's your name?" Vanellope asked. "Uhhh Ralph. Wreck it Ralph." Wreck it Ralph replied. "You're not from here are you?" Vanellope smirked. "No, well Yeah. I mean I'm not from right in this area. I'm just doing some work here. "What kind of work?" Vanellope questioned. "Some routine candy cane trimming. You might wanna stand back, in fact this whole area is technically closed while we're trimming." Ralph lied.

"Who's we?" Vanellope asked. "Candy tree department." Ralph replied. "Oh, where's everybody else?" Vanellope questioned. "Uh, it's just me today." Ralph explained. "So you meant like the royal we?" Vanellope guessed. "Yup! That's right." Ralph confirmed. "Hey! Are you a hobo?" Vanellope wondered. "No, I am not a hobo. But I am busy, okay? So will you go, go home." Raph said. "What's that? Didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb." Vanellope smirked. "Listen, I tried to be nice." Ralph started. "I tried to be nice." Vanellope mimicked. I couldn't help but giggle at that. "You're mimicking me." Ralph said. "You're mimicking me." Vanellope mocked. "Okay." Ralph said. "Okay" Vanellope repeated and she continued to grunt as Ralph finished his sentence. "That is rude and this conversation is over." Ralph said.

Vanellope turned herself upside right. "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you." Vanellope suggested. "I'm from the candy tree department so I know-" Ralf started but was interrupted by the branch making a sound. "It's a double stripe." Vanellope explained. The branch disappeared and Ralf grabbed onto another one."Double stripes break. Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?" Vanellope asked. "Uh, I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying?" Ralph asked. "Well why are you so freakishly-" Vanellope started, but she stopped when she notice the medal hanging at the top of the tree.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, a gold coin!" Vanellope shouted. "Don't even think about it, that is mine." Ralph grumbled. "Race you for it!" Vanellope shouted quickly before climbing up the tree as fast as she could. "Hey! Hey, hey I don't have to race for it, because it's mine." Ralf said, grabbing for Vanellope, but Vanellope jumped out of his reach and to the medal. "Hey, come back here" Ralf yelled. "The winner!" Vanellope cheered. "Give it back! Give it!" Ralf yelled as he pulled on the branch. The branch bounced back up when Ralf let go of it and Vanellope was so surprised that she let go of the medal. Ralf grabbed it, but then Vanellope bounced on his head and grabbed it back. Ralph snatched the medal from Vanellope's hand and grabbed onto a new branch. "Double stripe." Vanellope smirked. The branch disappeared. Ralf fell and let go of the medal. The medal fell on the end of the branch that Ralf fell on and then the branch bounced the medal back up to Vanellope, who grabbed it.

"Thank you." Vanellope said, bouncing off the tree. "Wait, let me talk to you for one second. Okay... Here's the thing. I'm not from the candy tree department." Ralph admitted. "Lying to a child. Shame on you Ralph." Vanellope chided. "But I wasn't lying about the medal! That is my medal! That's why I was climbing the tree, it's mine! It's my- It's precious to me! That thing it's my- it's my ticket to a better life!" Ralph stuttered. "Yeah, well now it's my-" Vanellope said before she glitched. "What the?" Ralph muttered. "See ya chump! Come on Molly!" Vanellope exclaimed skipping away. I followed behind. "Come back! I'll find you! I will find you!" Ralf threatened. "Double stripe!" Vanellope exclaimed over her shoulder. I heard the branch disappear.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't have done that. He seemed like he really needed that medal." I said. "Well, I need it more. I want to enter for the race, but I need a coin to do it. You get coins by winning the race, but I've never raced. I need to win this race so that I get more coins. What could be more important than that?" Vanellope asked. "Well, maybe he needs it to stop being treated like an outcast." I suggested. "Molly, what are you talking about? You don't know that guy, do you?" Vanellope asked. "No. I'm just trying to be open to possibilities." I lied. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just you're average guy with humongous hand and bad breath." Vanellope said. "Yeah... I'm going to go explore so I guess this is where we part, but I have a feeling I'll see you real soon Vanellope." I said. "Okay, see ya. Oh and Molly..." Vanellope said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Thanks for sticking by my side." Vanellope thanked. "Uh-huh. Sure." I smiled. I walked away from Vanellope, but also away from where Ralph was.

Maybe I should leave. I don't think I can change the story here like I could in Frozen. Then again, maybe I can. Plus, Brit and Aly might be here.

* * *

Wow, I am so so so so so sorry for making you guys wait so long. I've been working on my other fanfiction called Disney Songs, Kingdom Hearts Style and I kind of neglected this one. Sorry you guys. I'll try not to wait this long again.


	37. Chapter 37: One Light, One Destiny

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

Xigbar took me to the Grey Area in The Castle That Never Was. Alison was there and she was... HOLDING VANITAS' HAND!? First off, ewww gross. Secondly, HE'S THE FREAKING ENEMY! And third, I won't allow this. She must have really lost it. She's holding hands with a guy who has YELLOW EYES! "Well, here we are. I've got stuff to do. Vanitas, her room is going to be across from Al's. Ciao." Xigbar said, before leaving in a dark corridor.

"Vanitas, get your filthy hand off my sister!" I shouted at him. Surprised at my sudden outburst, Vanitas let go of Alison's hand. "Brittany! I'm not a little girl anymore! I can hold the hand of anyone I want to and- wait, Brittany? What are you doing here?" Alison asked. "I'm... a prisoner here. They gave me a choice. Be prisoner here and see you, or never be on good terms with you again." I explained. "Oh Brittany... I'm so sorry. You did that just to see me?" Alison asked me. "Yeah. I really need you and-" But I was interrupted by Aly pulling me into a tight hug. "There's so much we need to talk about." Alison said. "I agree but first, is it true that you're here because you want to be?" I asked. "That's... complicated." She sighed. "Um... I don't believe we officially met. I know who you are and you know who I am, but this is the first time we interacted with each other, although I think we got off to a bad start. How about we start over. My names Vanitas." Vanitas said. I let go of Alison. "I'm Brittany. You were a terrible headache in the game. Not to mention downright evil. I don't trust you. It's not nice to meet you." I stated.

Alison sighed. "Vanitas, can I tell her?" She asked. "Tell me what?" I wondered. Vanitas nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get Isa." He offered before leaving the room. "Well, Xehanort's my father as you probably know, but Vanitas, Saix, and I are spies for the light. I know that Ienzo is receiving information sometimes from us. Also, Vanitas was just comforting me because I was upset that you weren't here. Molly ran away. Oh, and Sora's trying to take away my memory again." Alison explained. "Molly ran away!? Sora's trying to erase your memory!? Again!?" I shrieked. This was happening so fast. "Correct." A voice from behind me said. I turned around to see that Vanitas had returned with Saix. Saix continued. "When you were young, Sora had erased the memories of you and Alison. He's afraid that even if Alison were to switch sides, that she can't be trusted." I glared at him.

"How can I trust you? You're a bad guy! Bad guys can't be trusted! You're probably just putting that stuff in my poor innocent little sister's head. My poor, poor sister who is so naive that she can't possibly know who to trust. My sister of such innocence that she can't possibly tell truth from lies. My-" I was interrupted by Alison punching me in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" I shouted at my "poor, innocent" sister.

"What, you think I'm stupid? Helpless? You're the one who's stupid! You only decided who to trust based on the game! Well guess what Brittany, things have changed since then! Dad actually attacked me! Not my dad, our dad! He attacked me! You're the one who's stupid! You talk like that about me and... and I'll never forgive you!" Alison yelled. I could see tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. "Aly, I-I didn't mean it like that. I-I'm sorry. You know that it's not like that. I just, I had a rough time and I'm not sure who to trust anymore. You're the only person who matters anymore." I said. "You said you're not sure who to trust anymore. You can trust us. The three of us are infiltrating the organization. We've been giving the light information without certain people knowing. Please, trust us Brittany. If you can't trust them, then trust me. I want the three of us to be sisters again. You me and Molly. But in order for us to be together, there needs to be trust. Please." Alison pleaded.

"Alright." I said. Alison embraced me into a tight embrace. We both shed the tears that we kept hidden from the rest of the world. Tears that we saved for this day. Alison recited a letter that we both have had memorized for a long time.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are  
We pray for our sorrows to end  
And hope that our hearts will blend  
And who knows  
Starting a journey may not be so hard  
Or maybe it has already begun"

I put a finger on Alison's mouth. "The rest is not what it should be. Not for us. Our destiny isn't the sky. Our father... Is not our destiny." I finished the letter, but in my own words.

"There are many worlds  
But they share the same light  
One light, one destiny." I finished.

"I like that better. Even though I am of darkness, I fight for the light. To think that the worlds are connected through something other than the name of our father... It comforts me." Alison said.

* * *

Really emotional. I was ready to burst into tears while writing this. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry that there's not an epic battle between Alison and Brittany. I think I said I would do that somewhere in the story, but I changed my mind as I developed the characters more. I'm glad that they're finally together. Thank you v.t.7 for your review.


	38. Chapter 38: Need to Leave

_**Alison's Point of View **_

Brittany and I stood there for a long time, happy to be in the same room with one another, until Xemnas entered. "Alison, your father would like to talk to you. I'm to escort you to his office. Vanitas, take our guest to her room." Xemnas said. "But-" I started. Brittany leaned my way and whispered in my ear. "Go, Baldynort is calling." We both laughed loudly. I gave Brittany one last quick hug and followed Xemnas to "Baldynort's" office.

I knocked on the door. "You may come in, Alison." Dad called through the door. I entered the room. Dad was sitting at his desk, reading a book. He put the book down as I came in. "You wanted me?" I asked. "Yes, Alison. How do you feel about Brittany being here?" He asked. "Well... I love her. She's my sister. I really like being able to be with her." I replied. "All that is left is to find Molly. Now that we have Brittany, we can focus on finding her." He said. I held back a gasp. I don't want Molly getting involved. Alright Alison. You need to focus on getting information. The more information you get, the more you'll be able to tell the light and they can take it from there. "After I first came here, you said that Molly, Brittany, and myself are like spare keys to the X-blade. Are you going to try to use us for that?" I questioned. "Only if you will do it voluntarily." He answered. And then I saw it. A glimmer of something in his eyes. The way he composed himself for that moment. He was lying. Very well. Two can play at that game. I forced myself to put on a convincing smile. "I think that it's a great idea. I'll do it." I lied. "I hoped that you would. I also need you to do something for me. I need Brittany to be loyal to our cause. I want you to convince her that this is what's best." Xehanort explained. "Alright... I'll do it." I agreed. "Good. You may leave." Dad said.

When I left the room, Xemnas was waiting. "I'll take you to your room." Xemnas said. "Thank you." I thanked and then I followed him all the way back to my room. I remember Xigbar saying that Brittany's room was across from mine. I knocked on the door across from mine and sure enough, Brittany answered it. Without waiting for her to say anything to me, I marched into her room. Saix and Vanitas were there so that was convenient. "My dad wants me, Brittany, and Molly to forge the X-blade. If that happens, Xehanort wins. If we don't do it cooperatively, then I think he's going to make us." I blurted out. "Oh no! What are we going to do?!" Brittany exclaimed. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We need an escape plan, but we need to be cautious on how we do it. If we make this about us and not about them, I think that if they catch us, the consequences will be less. I have a plan." As I told them my plan, a smile crept upon Brittany's face. "Aly, that's crazy enough that it might just work." She smirked. "We'll do it tomorrow." I stated. "But, Aly... you can't leave. What about spying?!" Vanitas exclaimed. "Vanitas, you want your revenge. I can't help you with that from here, but I do know that if he gets hold of the three of us that we won't be able to stop him." I sighed. "Yeah, but... I don't want you to leave." Vanitas grumbled. "Vanitas! Alison is doing what her heart's telling her to do. Don't interfere." Saix scolded. "Vanitas, Saix, I may not get another chance to say goodbye. I just wanted to say, thank you both so much for being there for me. Be careful." I said. "So, you said that you guys were spies? If you're spies, then someone must be receiving the information. Is it Lea?" Brittany asked. I could see her cheeks turn slightly red. "Oh, so it's okay for you to like an assassin, but I can't like Vanitas?!" I huffed. "Lea isn't and assassin." Brittany defended. "Yes he is. He killed Vexen and Zexion!" I shot back. "No, that was Axel, and besides, Replica Riku killed Zexion!" Brittany countered.

"If you two are done arguing then I'll answer your question. Yes, Lea is one of them. You should talk to him if you want more details." Saix answered. "Yes!" Brittany muttered under her breath. "Hey, um... Aly, did you say that you like me?" Vanitas asked. "Um... did I? I don't recall. Maybe I did... Why, what would you say if I did?" I asked cautiously. "I'd say that I don't like you." Vanitas said. I hung my head. I wish he did, but we barely know each other. Why would he like me. "I'd say that I love you." Vanitas blushed. I looked up in surprise. Vanitas kissed me... and I kissed him back. My first kiss... and it was with Vanitas. It was so beautiful. "Hey you two, get a room! Preferably one that isn't mine!" Brittany shouted. We both blushed.

"Aly... I'm going with you!" Vanitas exclaimed suddenly. "What?" Brittany gasped in surprised. "What about your revenge? I won't be able to guarantee that you'll get your revenge if you leave." I reminded him. "Well, it turns out that I didn't need revenge. The only thing I needed was something worth living for." Vanitas smiled. I wrapped my arms around him. "Come and find me after I leave. Make like you're tired of waiting for me to come home." I said. "I should stay." Brittany suddenly stated. "What?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I know that we just found each other, but one of us needs to stay behind in case Xehanort captures Molly. You and Vanitas should go and be happy that you have each other. I'll stay here with Saix and help him spy." Brittany explained. "That would probably be for the best. I'm not sure that I could get Molly out by myself, and if Vanitas is going then Brittany would be a great help to me." Saix said. "But... no! I can't lose- Mmph mmph mmph" Saix put a hand over my mouth because I was getting too loud. "This is for the best Alison. Enjoy the light. Oh, and Vanitas... keep her safe." Brittany sighed. "You can count on me." Vanitas said. Brittany grabbed something from her pocket. I gasped as I recognized the item. "Is that?" I gasped. "Yep. Mom's wayfinder. She gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you." Brittany handed the wayfinder to me.

"We should all some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Saix suggested. Vanitas and Saix left. I stayed behind. Brittany, can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." She replied. "Can you sing to me? Please?" I pleaded. "Alright." She agreed before singing one of my favorite songs.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Curled up to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"_

She finished the song and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you keyblade5103 for favoriting and following and thank you for your review.


	39. Chapter 39: Caught

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Well, I've been searching the various games and no sign of Brittany and Alison. I start heading back to Sugar Rush. Before I got there, someone put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly summoned my keyblade and spun around to see who it was. I immediately regretted it. It was Sora, I mean, Daddy. "Molly?! What are you doing here?! I thought it was you, but... Come on. I'm taking you back to Disney Castle." Daddy said. "No." I replied. "What?" He gasped. "You want to take away Aly's memory! I don't care how many worlds you've saved in the past, I won't let you do it!" I screamed. "Molly... I'm really sorry that I have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Daddy sighed. He summoned his keyblade and raised it above his head. At first, I was afraid he would hit me with it, but then he uttered one word. "Sleepga." I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Molly's Dream**_

Brit and Aly were talking to each other in Brit's old room. Brittany looked about the same age as they did in my dream where I was a baby. "We can't keep going like this." Brittany said. "I agree. Should we do what Sora suggested?" Alison asked. "I think that we have no other choice. We'll have Sora lock away our powers but I don't know how things between us will ever be the same." Brittany sighed. "Unless... Let's have Sora also erase what memories we have of our powers. Let's have a normal life, just like we've always wanted." Alison suggested. "I agree! We can't keep going like this even without our powers." Brittany agreed. My dream faded into darkness. A girl appeared. "Namine?" I asked. "Yes. What you just saw... That really happened. It was the memories of Brittany and Alison. Now you know the reasoning behind why things are this way. Only you have the power to stop this Molly. Join your sisters and stick up for them. That is the one piece of advice I can give you." Namine said, before the dream faded away.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my room in Disney Castle. Daddy was sitting on my bed. When he turned his head to look at me, I noticed that he had tears running down his face. "Molly!" He exclaimed pulling me into a tight embrace and started crying harder. "Why... Why did you have to get involved? Why? Why? Why?" Was all he said. I fought his hug, but he only held me tighter. Eventually I gave up. We sat in silence for a long time, with Daddy never letting go.

Finally, Daddy broke the silence. "What were you thinking. You're not a hero Molly. You're my little girl. What were you going to do? Find Alison?" He cried some more. "Yes. I was going to find Alison. But now... I understand. You may have been able to stop me then, but that was before I understood. I know that what you did was for them, but you can't do this to Aly now. I won't allow it! The circumstances have changed. I know that Aly wouldn't want her memory to be gone now. You can't do this again... I won't allow it!" I screamed.

Daddy let go of me, but still held onto my shoulders. His grip was so tight, it made them hurt. "Molly, I know that you don't trust me right now, but I'm trying to do what's best. I don't know how you found out about any of this, but you need to stay out of it. Do you understand?" He asked. I remained silent. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed. Suddenly, a burst of energy jolted through me. I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I grabbed Daddy's arms, shoved them off and kicked him in the chest. We stared at each other for a few moments, shocked. "Molly, please tell me that was you." Daddy said. Now he sounded extremely worried. I was so shocked that all I could do was shake my head. "Okay Molly, you need to stay here and I'll be right back. You really need to wait here. I'm going to help you. Stay right here. Don't leave this room. Please." He pleaded before leaving. All I could do was nod.

* * *

Sorry that I cut Wreck it Ralph short. I didn't want to, but I also realized that this would be a good time to get Molly back in action. That and I didn't know what I would've done in there. I was stuck. Thank you V.t.7 for your review.

Keyblade5103: Sorry that you got in trouble. You know what Aladin says? You're only in trouble if you get caught. I might use your idea. I keep having one direction I want this to go in and then turn around and go in an opposite direction in this, so I can't make any promises.


	40. Chapter 40: Life's too Short

**Before the chapter begins, you may want to listen to the song Life's too Short before reading this. Life's too Short is a deleted song in Frozen and you can find it on youtube. You don't have to if you don't want to but the chapter will make more sense if you listen to it before reading. I apologize in advance to any people who think that this is stupid. I really wanted to put this song in here somewhere because I felt it would fit and because I really like it.**

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

"Okay, so you know the plan?" I checked. "Yeah. Do you think that they'll really believe a song?" Alison asked. "Uh, yeah. Kingdom Hearts is still Disney and in Disney, everyone breaks out into song." I pointed out. "Good point. I'll go into place and you can set the plan into motion whenever you're ready." Alison said. "Right. see you there." I said. We're going to need to show people a reason why Alison and Vanitas are running away, so I developed a plan. We are going to sing an old favorite song of ours called Life's too Short. It's a deleted song from Frozen and- wait, why am explaining this in my head? With Saix's help, I make my way through the Grey Area with Saix's help and peek inside. Xigbar, Ansem, Xemnas and Young Xehanort are all there. Perfect. I remind myself that the point is to make a show of it and that I can't get nervous and back out of the plan. "Just so you know, your plan is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Good luck." Saix said before I entered the Grey Area to continue with the plan.

"Hey, Aly. I've been doing some thinking and, do you remember when we used to play that game where we would sing anything that we wanted to tell each other?" I asked. "You can't be serious. Brit, there are people around you can't expect me to- fine, do whatever you want. I'll play along." Alison sighed. Wow, she's doing good at acting. I started the song.

_"I came all this way to give us a fresh start  
And now you're all like wow you're all like warming my heart"_  
I held my breath as Alison sang her part.  
_"Well this is who I am  
Welcome to the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free"_  
Alison stopped for me to sing my part  
_"We've been falling out for way too long so let's for get who's right"  
_I smiled at Aly as she finished the line.  
_"And forget who's wrong"  
_And now's the part where we both sing.  
_"Okay"_  
Now it was Alison's turn.  
_"Why don't you stay  
There's room for family in my court"_  
We sing together.  
_"Cause life's too short"  
_Now my part. As much as this hurts, I have to keep going.  
_"To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know"_  
Uh oh. We didn't change the lyrics! I hope Alison doesn't sing 'queen of the ice and snow.' If she does, our cover's pretty much blown.  
_"To never let you see who I am  
And never go with the flow"_  
Whew. She managed. I am filled with relief as I sing.  
_"Whoa, whoa, whoa"  
_Now time to sing together.  
_"I never understood  
But now I do  
Life's too short  
To miss out on a sister like you"_  
We laugh a little as it goes in the song. I hope that our laughs weren't too suspicious. By now, we have the attention of everyone in the room and they all look curious as to what we're doing. I gotta think of this as a performance. Don't think of it as people from Organization XIII are watching. Think of it as an audience and I'm performing on Broadway. Yeah, that's it. Broadway.

"So you'll come back then." I beamed. Alison put on a perfect confused look. "Back?" She asked. "You know, with Mom and Dad and we can find Molly together and live a happy life on earth." I said. "Oh." Alison sighed. "So?" I asked. "What? I don't believe you." Alison huffed. "What, I'd just assume that you'd have to-" But then she cut me off and started singing just like she's supposed to.

_"So we'll go on home  
That's how your story ends"_  
I'm so relieved that she changed it again because gloves has nothing to do with this. I sang.  
_"It does  
It's just like it was except for we'll be best friends"_  
Now it was Alison's turn again.  
_"So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage"  
_Now I have to sing.  
_"Whoa whoa  
Don't get upset  
Let's get back on the same page"_  
Her turn again. Her acting is really convincing. Which is... good.  
_"Gee thanks for coming out to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace  
Okay  
Run down the hill and spill my secrets  
Make a full report"  
_She summoned a dark corridor.  
"Bye bye." She smirked. I saw out of the corner of my eye that young Xehanort was ready to interfere. "Wait!" I shouted.  
_"Cause life's too short!"  
__"There it is  
The door you love to slam in my face  
You did well there for a spell but now you're back in the same place  
Kick me out if you want  
But I'm the only one who  
Is not one hundred percent convinced the darkness has you"_  
Whew, I'm so glad I came up with changing prophecy to darkness. Alison gasped as she's supposed to.  
_"You can think whatever you want cause I don't care  
You're a fool who's in love with a stranger"_  
At that moment, I forgot that this was a show and thought that she was talking about my feelings towards Lea. (which by the way I am fully aware that he and I aren't gonna work with him being older than my dad and all.) I said the next line with passion.  
_"That is so unfair!"  
_But then I remembered that this was all an act as we sang the next part together.  
_"I swear  
I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly"_  
Now's the part where we take turns singing support with Aly going first. I gotta remember that I'm Anna because I do both of them and it's hard to remember who goes first.  
_"Support"  
"Support"  
"Support"_  
Yes! Nailed it! Now it's time to sing together.  
_"Hah  
Cause life's too short"_  
Now it's my turn. I'm almost done. I've gotta make it count.  
_"To let you treat the people out there  
__Just as coldly as you've always treated me"  
_I sang as Alison covered her ears and sang.  
_"La la la la la la la la"  
_We both sang again.  
_"Life's too short"  
_Now's Aly's part.  
_"To listen to a reckless fool  
__Who only ever sees the things she wants to see"  
_My turn.  
_"You don't know"  
_Now Alison joins in.  
_"Do you have any idea"  
_Now it's time for the part to sing together.  
_"What I've been through  
__Because of you  
__Life's too short to waste another minute  
__Life's too short to even have you in it  
__Life's too short"_

Now we have to talk. "I've been so wrong about you!" I cried. Those acting classes really paid off. "You've been wrong about everything! Including Sora! He's not the hero you think he is! He nothing more than a jerk and a big bully!" Alison screamed back. For some reason, those words stung. I know that he's the one that's wrong about Alison, but I can't help but want to defend him. He did help raise me after all.

Alison opened a dark corridor, which Saix and Vanitas taught her to make early this morning and ran inside it. "Alison!" Vanitas exclaimed as he rushed in after her. After he went in, the dark corridor closed.

* * *

Hey, guys. Sorry for taking so long. Hopefully next time you won't have to wait so long. This song was really hard to do, but I really wanted to do it. Also, it's my celebration for 40 chapters. Yay! Thank you Guest, v.t.7 and unicron1000 for your reviews.


	41. Chapter 41: Alison Meets Lea

_**Alison's Point of View**_

Vanitas and I stepped into Twilight Town. I don't know why I went there, but at least it's not The Castle That Never Was. "Do you think it actually worked Aly?" Vanitas asked me. " was probably one of the most embarrassing thing that happened in my life. It was a musical number! Brittany only wanted to sing it to make a show of it." I huffed. "What are you talking about? Who wouldn't believe a musical number?" Vanitas asked. Is this guy for real. Maybe it is as bad as Brittany said and songs are normal because it's Disney. Either that or it's just Vanitas.

"Anyway, we're in luck. Lea usually comes here to eat ice cream right about now. We can see what he thinks." Vanitas suggested. "Sounds like a plan." I agreed. We went up to the top of the clock tower. Sure enough, Lea came. "Lea, we need help." Vanitas stated. "When do you not?" Lea grumbled before turning to me. "You're Alison, right? I'm Lea, got it-" He started. "Memorized. That is such an annoying catchphrase. Why don't you come up with something else?" I mocked. I have little to no patience for Lea. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Lea frowned. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Vanitas making the motion of cutting his throat. At least he's been warned. "Is everything a big joke to you?!" I shouted. "Maybe everything is. Nothing wrong with that." Lea replied. If we didn't need him and I wasn't trying to build myself a good reputation so that I might be able to see Sora and Kairi again, I would've punched him in the face right there.

"Anyway, we left the Organization and now we're not sure what to do. They probably won't come after us right away because Alison and Brittany pretended to argue so they think that's the reason why we ran away." Vanitas explained, clearly trying to change the subject. "Woah! You really ran away? How can you be so sure that they'll believe that's the reason why you guys left?" Lea asked. "They did a musical number." Vanitas smirked as if musical numbers would really convince them. "Oh, then we don't have to worry about them not believing you." I searched for sarcasm in Lea's voice, but there was surprisingly none that I could detect. Did I really end up in a place full of people like Brittany!? I can't stand this much longer.

"Well, I could try to convince Sora that you guys are good, but he probably won't believe me... Although, Riku might and we could try to get him to convince Sora. Riku would probably have a better chance at that than I would. It's too bad Kairi went missing. She already knows about the spies we have in the Organization." Lea sighed. "Kairi went missing?!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, right after Molly left. She hasn't been picking up her cell." Lea explained.

"Anyway, that would be great if you could convince Riku, but in the meantime, we need somewhere to go until then. Got any ideas?" Vanitas asked. "Well, you could always go to the mansion. It's abandoned. No one's been there for years. We could meet up here once I know what Riku thinks. You guys would just need to come up here every day at sunset to see if I'm here." Lea suggested. "Great idea. Thanks Lea!" Vanitas thanked. I was about to say that it was a stupid idea to come here every day because it was a waste of time and he should be able to come to us if he wants to meet with us, but Vanitas dragged me to the mansion before I could open my mouth.

_**Meanwhile in Xehanort's office**_

Xigbar came in. "Sir, Alison left because of a fight with Brittany. "Are you sure that's the reason she left?" Xehanort. asked. "Positive. They sang about it." Xigbar replied. "Oh, if they did a musical number then it must be true. We'll give her some time and if she doesn't return on her own, we'll have to bring her back." Xehanort decided.

* * *

Here you go. By the way, I have a friend who has a deviant art account and my friend will be doing some fanart for this fic. My friend's name is Darkittycat13. Please check it out.

Thank you Azrael Darkfire, grassfire101, Gracekim1, and Eclipes1423 for favoriting and following. Thank you Gracekim1, Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER, and unicron100 for your reviews.

v.t.7: You probably have realized this by now but Alison and Vanitas just ran away. That's essentially what happened in the end of the last chapter.


	42. Chapter 42: To Twilight Town

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Daddy finally came back into my room. "Hey." He said meekly. I said nothing. He sat next to me on my bed and put his arm around me. "Molly, I'm just trying to keep everyone safe. I need you to trust me." He sighed. "Then trust Aly." I said. "I know. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Daddy apologized. "So you're going to make things right?! To find Aly?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah, although she probably won't trust me. That's why you're going to help me look. We also lost Brittany so we're going to try to find her as well." Daddy explained. "Well, if Brittany ran away then I know where she would go. Twilight Town!" I exclaimed with glee.

Brittany always loved Twilight Town. As long as she wasn't captured, she was guaranteed to be there. Daddy smiled at me. "Alright Molly. We'll go there first." He sighed. "When are we going?" I asked. "As soon as I'm ready" Daddy kissed the top of my head. "I love you Molly." He said. "I love you too Daddy." I replied. Daddy got up and left my room.

* * *

Daddy came to take me to the gummi ship. Right now, we just went into the room that has the gummi ships. Chip and Dale came scurrying up to us. "We're ready for for take off Sora." Chip said. "Hi there. You must be Molly. I'm Dale and this is Chip. Nice to meet ya." Dale introduced. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you too." I giggled. Daddy helped me into the gummi ship. I sat in one of the seats while Daddy took the controls.

"You don't have to sit if you don't want to." Daddy mentioned. "But didn't you used to have to sit down? Why don't you have to anymore?" I asked. "That was a long time ago. We've come a long way from back then. Lot's of things have changed Molly." Daddy explained. I don't think Daddy's just talking about gummi ships anymore. Anyway, I hope we get to Twilight Town soon. I really hope Brittany's there.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll try to do better. Thank you bladenmckinlay for favoriting and following. Thank you v.t.7, unicron1000, and Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER for your reviews.


	43. Chapter 43: Xehanort and Brittany

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I take it back. This was the worst plan ever. Everyone looks really mad. Luckily for me, they're all too preoccupied with discussing about what they're going to do about Alison to really pay much attention to me. I try to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going?" Xigbar asked. For a few moments, I'm paralyzed with fear. I can't move. I can't talk. How do you talk? I can't seem to remember right now. Luckily for me, Saix stepped in. "Leave her alone Xigbar. You have more important things to deal with like how you're going to tell Xehanort. I'll take care of the child." Saix said.

That was a close one. Wait- did he just call me a child?! I just remembered how to speak again. "Call me that again and you're going to have more scars than the X on your forehead." Saix raised an eyebrow and I could hear Xigbar snickering in the background. Saix grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room. I didn't resist.

"I save you from being pulverized and that's the thanks I get? Last time I save you." Saix grumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Xigbar wasn't going to pulverize me. He needs me. Believe it or not, he's not dumb." I retorted. "Fine, keep your illusions. Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt because I didn't save you." Saix scoffed.

"So, should I stay in here?" I asked. "Things will die down by tomorrow. Although, I'm sure Xehanort will want to talk to you. Be prepared for that." Saix warned. I nodded. Saix started to leave. "Saix... thank you." I thanked. "You're welcome." He replied before leaving.

* * *

It wasn't long before Xemnas came to my room. "Xehanort would like to discuss some things with you." He stated. Xemnas took me to a room that looks like Xehanort's office. He was sitting at one side of a white desk. On the other side there was a chair. Xemnas left the room. Xehanort was reading a book and he had glasses on. It's pretty funny seeing a creepy villain wear glasses. Had the circumstances been different, I probably would've laughed.

He put the book down and took off his glasses. "Brittany, do you know why you're here?" Xehanort asked. "Because I made Alison run away?" I answered timidly. "That's part of it. I also need to know where you stand." Xehanort explained. So that's it. An interrogation. This is scary. I'm being interrogated by the baddest villain in all of Disney history. Xehanort seems to notice my distress. "You're afraid of me." He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Yes." I uttered. What am I saying? I make a mental note to slap myself later. "I see. I suppose it's only natural. I am portrayed as a villain in your world." He sighed. He sounded almost disappointed. Out of habit, I start playing with my hair. I'm want to be anywhere but here. I would go to the Realm of Darkness again if it meant I wouldn't have to be here.

"Brittany, as you already know Alison is no longer here. She was the reason you were here. Now that she's gone you have no reason to stay. Despite of what you may think, I am a reasonable man. If it is your wish, I will take you back to your parents." Xehanort said. Oh no. Saix wants me here so that I can help him spy. I've gotta find an excuse. I know! "Please don't take me back. If Sora really is trying to take Alison's memories, then he really is a monster." I started to cry. It was all an act of course, but I need to make this seem as realistic as possible. "At first I thought she was just overreacting, but after we argued I started thinking about it and realized that this wasn't an exaggeration. If that's what the light is truly like then I don't want to go there. Please don't make me. I'm want to stay here." I pleaded. "Very well. I would also like to help you with your powers. I might not know much about controlling light, but I can help you with darkness. I also can teach you about your keyblade and how to use it. How would you feel about that?" He asked me. As much as I loathe the idea of spending more time with Xehanort, I might be able to find some things out if I spend more time with him. "That sounds like it would be a good idea." I replied. "Very well. I will teach you tomorrow. Today, you have some things to think about. You may leave." Xehanort said.

* * *

What a turn of events. Please check out Darkittycat13 on Deviant art. Darkittycat13 will be doing some fanart for this. Thank you Unicron1000 and Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER for your reviews.

V.t.7: You forgot about how Brittany needs to stay there in case Xehanort captures Molly so that she can help Molly escape, so Brittany can't go to Twilight Town. Sorry if you were counting on it.


	44. Chapter 44: The Mansion

_**Alison's Point of View**_

Vanitas and I entered the mansion in Twilight Town. It looked even worse than in the game. I suppose that's what happens when you leave a building for who knows how many years. As I observed the mansion, I noticed something strange. There were footprints on the floor and they looked suspiciously fresh. "Vanitas, I think someone's here. Either that or was recently here. Be on guard." I warned.

We quietly searched the mansion mainly to see if anyone else was there and eventually we made it to the room that Namine's drawings from the games were in and I was shocked to see who was there. It was Kairi and Namine! How did Namine stay young? I listened for any valuable information. Unfortunately for me, Kairi still has the eye in the back of her head. "Alison?!" Kairi gasped as she turned to Vanitas and I. "And Vanitas!" She then added. How she knows when I'm sneaking, I'll never know. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Hey Kairi. We ran from the Organization and we kind of want Sora to know that we're the good guys. Lea is trying to convince Riku to convince Sora about us helping the light." Vanitas explained. I sure hope she's on our side. "You sent... Lea?" She asked clenching her hands into fists. She sounded like she was trying to suppress a lot of anger. "Yeah. I have full confidence that he's going to pull this off." Vanitas smirked. "You entrusted that idiot with such a task?! I could convince Sora quicker than he could convince Riku!" Kairi exclaimed. "Prove it." Vanitas provoked. "I will." Kairi huffed before leaving.

"Kairi and Lea have had a rivalry ever since they were training. Kairi gets really competitive when it comes to anything Lea's doing." Vanitas explained. I turned to Namine. "Do you know who I am?" I asked. "Yes. I saw what Kairi saw and heard what Kairi heard." Namine replied. "Cool. So what are we going to do now?" I wondered. "Wait." Namine answered.

So we waited for quite some time. Vanitas and I talked about every possible thing to talk about from Xehanort to kittens. Eventually, Vanitas got to a question that really caught me off guard. "Alison, do you like me?" He asked, his face turning into the shade of a tomato. I thought about how I would answer that. "Of course I like you. You're my friend." I giggled nervously. "No, I mean like... a lot. You know, like, love? I'm sorry. I'm bad at this. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Yes!" I shrieked. "No." Kairi said from behind me. I turned around, wondering how long she had been there. "What do you mean 'no'?" I demanded. "If you think for a minute that because Xehanort's your real father and so because he's not around you can do whatever you want, think again. I raised you since you were a baby and I intend to keep raising you until you're a responsible adult." Kairi replied. "Okay, fine. But why can't Vanitas be my boyfriend? Isn't that my choice? This is so unfair." I moaned. "Life is unfair. You think I wanted to have my heart be nothing more than a tool for Maleficent, or get kidnapped by Organization XIII?" Kairi scoffed. "You know, you're awfully mean for someone with a pure heart." I grumbled.

"Anyway, Sora was looking for you. He was on a gummi ship with Molly. Because I was wearing my armor, I was able to join him in his gummi ship. He's right outside the mansion. He decided to trust you on his own. I told him about Vanitas. He reluctantly agreed to put up with him. If you don't want him to get angry at either of you, don't get any ideas about a boyfriend girlfriend relationship." Kairi said. "Well then... I guess this is it. It's all or nothing." I laughed nervously. We made our way outside of the mansion.

* * *

Alright. I finally got this done. Thank you unicron1000 and Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER for your reviews.

V.t.7: It's not annoying. It actually helps me look over various chapters. I also do seem to have a tendency to make villains softer than they are. I completely softened Vanitas and Xehanort does seem to be a lot more reasonable. It's probably one of my biggest flaws when writing this.


	45. Chapter 45: Sora and Kairi

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Daddy was looking out the window of the gummi ship. The ship had been on auto pilot for a while now. Suddenly, Daddy gasped at something. "What is it?" I asked. "I'll be right back." Daddy said, leaving the room. When he came back, Mommy was with him. I think back to the last time I saw her. That's right. I kind of ran away. I am in so much trouble.

She saw me and hugged me. "Molly! You scared me so much and are grounded for life once this is all over!" She exclaimed, bursting into tears. I don't think she's exaggerating. Well, I guess when I'm all grown up I'll have to run away again so I can get married and have kids and live happily ever after. Mommy wiped the tears from her face. "So, what are you two doing out here?" She asked. "We're gonna find Aly!" I exclaimed happily. "So, what are you doing to do when you find her?" Mommy wondered. Did I hear nervousness in her voice? No, I must have imagined it. Mommy never gets scared. "Well... we're going to give her a chance. I don't know if she'll even trust me anymore, but I haven't exactly been fair to her." Daddy explained. Mommy's face lit up. (But not really because that would be weird.) "For real?" She asked. "Yeah." Sora said. Then she frowned. "Did Riku or Lea talk to you?" She asked. "Um... no. Why?" Daddy wondered. "No reason." She smirked. "Whatever." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"We're going to Twilight Town. We're hoping she might be around there." Daddy explained. Mommy nodded. "She is." She confirmed. "You mean you know where she is?!" Daddy exclaimed. "Yeah. But there's one more thing. She brought a friend. Vanitas is with her. They both ran away from the Organization. Don't worry. You can trust him. He's been giving us information on the Organization for a long time." Mommy explained. Daddy's jaw slowly dropped. "Oh and Namine's also back and she's been giving the girls their memories back bit by bit." Mommy added as an afterthought. Just when I thought Daddy's jaw couldn't go any lower, it did. "I don't want Vanitas with Alison! That's too dangerous!" Daddy yelled after he regained his composure. "Look, he's just a kid. He couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to. She took martial arts since she was seven, remember?" Mommy reminded. Daddy thought about it for a moment. "First of all, he's been that way for years so he doesn't exactly count as a kid and secondly, oh yeah. Alison did take martial arts. Well, so long as she doesn't get too emotionally attached. If he so much as holds her hand, I'm going to have to... take care of him." Daddy said. The look on his face made me shiver. "Don't worry about that. They're barely even friends." Mommy chuckled nervously. "Okay." He smiled cheerfully as if he just ate a cookie. He really is Sora. Only Sora could switch from serious to happy in that amount of time.

"Hey, we're here." Mommy said. Right. We're here.

* * *

Soooooooo sorry! I didn't mean to leave you guys for so long. I'll try to do better. (Audience throws tomatoes) Oh, look over there! It's a new Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer. (Audience looks away) So long suckers! (Runs away)

Thank you unicron1000 for your review.

v.t.7: Don't worry. Alison and Vanitas will get together eventually.

Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER: Why wouldn't they talk about kittens?


	46. Chapter 46: Darkness Intolerant

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I wake up to a knocking on my door. I open it and on the other side is Xehanort. I feel a chill running up my spine. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. "Are you all right, Brittany?" Oh, that's right. I'm going to learn how to use my darkness from him and how to use my keyblade. I wish Riku could have taught me. Oh well. I've gotta learn from someone right? Might as well be Xehanort. "Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. "All right. Come with me." He says. He opens up a dark corridor. We both walk into the darkness.

Sadly, dark corridors aren't instant teleportation, and so I'm either doomed with awkward silence or conversation. Xehanort speaks first. "So, how old are you? I'm just wondering." He asks.

My brain is totally fried. That's not good. Calm down Brittany. He just asked how old I was. Is that important? Does it mean something? Do I have to be a certain age in order for his plans to work? Is he just trying to start a conversation? Am I being paranoid? Snap out of it Brittany! Think of something clever! What would Alison do?

"Older than Alison." I replied, sounding a lot more confident than I feel. "You don't trust me." He stated. "No, I'm afraid I don't." I replied. "I see. I suppose it would be hard to trust anyone anymore. You found out that a video game is real and you're stuck inside of it. The man and woman who raised you are both from the video game and are not your real parents. Your real mother and father are also from this video game. In fact, your mother is from two video games." Xehanort said.

That's weird. He knows about Final Fantasy. How did he find out about Final Fantasy? Just how much does he know?

We stepped out of the dark corridor. We ended up in The Hall of Empty Melodies.

"At least it turned out to be the one video game I specialize in. If I got stuck in a game like Epic Mickey, I'd probably be dead right now." I commented, trying to get an estimate on how much he knows. "Now that would be unfortunate. You aren't very good with that game are you?" He asked, although it wasn't a question.

Apparently, he had been spying on me. If he had been spying on me, then he's been spying on Alison and Molly too. But that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that he doesn't seem to care if I know that he has. It's almost like he wants me to bring it up. He wants me to ask him how he knows. It might bring up some good information. I don't know if I can keep my temper down if I ask about it. I don't know if I can keep my temper down anyway.

I decide to go with what is probably the most predictable response. I summon my keyblade and point it at his throat. "How did you know about that?" I questioned with clenched teeth. "What ever could you be talking about Brittany?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Alright, that made me angry. I felt a surge run through me. A cold surge so unlike anything I've ever felt before. That was the scariest moment in my life. I think I might be sick now. Xehanort dodged away from my keyblade and a blast of darkness came into existence. So that's what he was doing. He can move quickly for an old man. That still doesn't change the fact that he was spying on us. I forced myself to calm down.

"That was a good start. The more you use it, the easier it is to control it." He said. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. "I don't want to do that again." I whispered. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I sobbed uncontrollably.

Xehanort sat on the floor beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I know that he's not the best person to comfort me, but I needed someone. Using the darkness was terrible. He stroked my hair lightly. I'm sure I'll regret it later, but I let him hold me and continue to cry. It feels like I've cried for hours when my tears dry up.

"Some people are more sensitive to darkness than others. You seem to be more sensitive than most. I'll keep that in mind." Xehanort says at last. "Are you going to make me do that again?" I sobbed. "No. Not today." He replies.

I want to go home.

* * *

And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you Ruby Rose and her Cookies and unicron1000 for your reviews.

Please check out my friend Darkittycat13 on Deviant art.

v.t.7: Yeah, I know that I need to work on that. I hope this one was a little bit better.

bladenmckinlay: Thank you. You stood up for me. I'm Esmeralda. (Couldn't resist a good Kingdom Hearts quote, and it does fit the moment.)


	47. Chapter 47: My Dad

**_Alison's Point of View_**

I walk outside of the mansion cautiously, looking out for any traps. Vanitas and Namine following close behind me. Kairi was already standing next to Sora and Molly. I slowly made my way to them. Molly hugged me really tight. "I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here." She cried as she clung to me. "Hey look, a butterfly!" I exclaimed as I saw one flying near us. "Ooh, where?" Molly asked excitedly. She let go of me and all traces of tears were now gone.

I chuckled. Like father, like daughter. I pointed to the butterfly that seemed to be hovering over Molly. Molly watched it with wonder in her eyes. Sora cleared his throat. I turned to him.

"Alison... and Vanitas," He seemed to grumble Vanitas' name. "I am going to give you both a chance if you want it. I know that I've done some things that I regret and I'm sure you have too, but I feel that it's time to put all of that behind us and so, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I can't speak for Vanitas, but we can call it even. That is, if you buy us ice cream." I bargained. "It's a deal. What do you say, Vanitas?" He asked. I could tell that he was trying really hard to be civilized. "One condition. I get to date Alison." He said.

Right then, something in Sora snapped. He slammed Vanitas into a tree. "Alright, you little punk! I don't know who you think you are, but there is no way that you will ever be good enough to date my daughter! You hear me?! Never!" He screamed. I just stood there. That's all I could do.

Vanitas coughed up blood. "Hey, you're welcome. That proves that you still care. I don't really expect to date Alison. At least not right away. My only hope is that one day you will trust me enough to date her but until then, I will respect your wishes." Vanitas said meekly.

Sora's eyes widened. "You... did this on purpose? I am so sorry." Sora apologized. He then summoned his keyblade and raised it above his head. "Heal!" He exclaimed before vanishing his keyblade. "That's okay. I kind of knew that you were going to do something like that, or at least hoped." Vanitas said. "Where did Molly go?!" Kairi panicked.

I looked around. No sight of Molly anywhere. "She's probably just following that butterfly. She couldn't have gone far." Namine assured her. "Let's go find her." I suggested. "Alright. Kairi, you take Vanitas and Namine in the mansion to look for her. Alison and I will look in town. Kairi, you have your cell phone right?" Sora checked. "Yeah. Don't worry. I got all three hundred and fifty-eight of your messages." Kairi smirked. "Really? You missed two." Sora mentioned.

Oh great. Now they're making game puns and they don't even know it. What is this, a fanfiction?! I grabbed Sora's arm and started to pull him away. "Let's go lover boy." I huffed. "Okay, okay. Call me if you find her!" He shouted back at them as I dragged him him away.

* * *

While we were searching for Molly, I decided to start up a conversation. "Hey, is Xehanort really my dad?" I asked. "Yeah, he is. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you when you got older, just like I did with Brittany. I wish you didn't have to find out like that. This could've been so much easier." He sighed. "Well, it turned out all right in the end, didn't it?" I reminded him. "Yeah, I suppose. Aly, do you still think of me as your dad?" He wondered.

That's a topic that I wanted to avoid. I'm not completely sure what I think anymore. He tried to take away my memories, he took me from my true father, and he took away my memories once before. Can I think of him as my father anymore? But then... I remember the way he got extremely angry at Vanitas for wanting to date me, and I remember that time he came home as a surprise and the first thing he did when he walked in the door was give me a hug and tell me that he loved me, and then there was that time when he was home for a week and I had a nightmare and so he offered to stay with me until I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was asleep on my floor. I started to cry.

"Alison, what's wrong?!" Sora exclaimed, worriedly. "Dad, how could I have been so stupid. I'm so, so stupid." I sobbed. Dad hugged me. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I probably would've done the same thing." He says softly. Amid my tears, I see a brown haired pigtailed girl trying to sneak past us. I let go of Dad. "Molly, where do you think you're going." I asked, wiping the tears away from my face.

As my vision cleared, I saw that Molly had tears on her face too, although I doubt it's for the same reason. "Is Vanitas dead?" She cried. Even more tears streamed down her face. So that's why she ran off. She thought Dad had killed Vanitas. Dad was quick to act. He picked Molly up. "No sweetheart. I didn't kill Vanitas. I'm not going to kill Vanitas. No one is going to die today. Why would you even think I would kill Vanitas?" He said soothingly.

Molly stopped crying. "You killed Organization XIII and Ansem." She sniffed. She had him there. I guess it's time for me to help.

"Molly, don't you remember what Brittany told you?! There's no killing in Disney only defeating! She would be very disappointed in you right now." I chided. "Yeah, I guess." She mumbled. Dad pulled out his phone to call Mom to let her know that we found Molly.

* * *

Okay, lots of crying. Please tell me what you think. Thank you unicron1000 for your review.

Please check out my friend Darkittycat13 on Deviant art.


	48. Chapter 48: Thunder

**_Molly's Point of View_**

After Daddy called Mommy, he picked me up and carried me to the mansion. Mommy, Namine, and Vanitas came towards us. Daddy still held me in his arms.

"Molly do you know how worried I was?! Don't do that again young lady!" She exclaimed. "Kairi!" Daddy said sharply. Mommy winced. "Just leave her alone." Daddy said more softly. I yawned. "Are you tired Mol?" Daddy asked me. "Yeah." I replied sleepily. "Why don't you go to sleep on me and we'll probably be back at Disney Castle when you wake up." Daddy suggested.

He doesn't have to ask me twice. I fall right asleep in his arms

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in my room in Disney Castle. My hair is a wreck. I look for a brush in my dresser and soon find one. I take my brown hair out of my pigtails and brush it until I deem it satisfactory. Then, I put my hair back into pigtails. Then I decided to see if I can find someone. I walk around until I come across the library. Mommy, Daddy, Aly, Minnie Mouse, and Mickey Mouse were there. I'm so excited! Mickey Mouse is my favorite! Mommy says it's bad manners to eavesdrop so I walk right in. Daddy sees me.

"Look who's up. Come here Molly." He said. I walk to Daddy. "So, your mother tells me that you are a big fan of my good friend Mickey here. "Do you want to say hello?" He asked me. I turned to Mickey. Okay Molly. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Make a good first impression. I can't hold it in anymore! "Hi! I'm Molly and I'm your biggest fan!" I exclaim excitedly while jumping up and down.

Everyone but me laughed. I was too busy jumping and I also don't see what's so funny.

"It's nice to meet you Molly. I'm looking forward to getting to know you." Mickey greeted. "Glad your here. We were just about to explain what's happened so far. You can join us if you want. You just have to promise not to overreact." Aly explained. "Okay. I promise." I agreed. "Good. So Brittany is in The Castle That Never Was. She sacrificed her freedom for ours. She's doing what she can on her side to help us. She's helping Isa spy on the Organization." Vanitas stated. "Wait a minute. Brittany's in The Castle That Never Was?!" Sora exclaimed. Mommy elbowed Daddy as Aly elbowed Vanitas. "What?" Both guys asked their female counterparts. The females gave their individual males a death glare. Both males stopped dead in their tracks.

Alison then looked sad. "I'm sorry it wasn't me. I was selfish." She sighed. "Sweetheart, no. I love you both equally and I would be just as upset if it were Brittany instead of you that's here." Daddy said. "I'm still really sorry. She would've come with me if it hadn't been for Vanitas and I." Aly said.

Oh, I get it now. Brittany gave up herself so that Aly and Vanitas could be together.

"Okay, backtrack. Why is Vanitas part of this?" Daddy demanded. Alison sighed. Vanitas looked nervous. "Vanitas and I... We became good friends. When he showed a desire to leave, Isa said that he needed someone to stay behind to help him dig up information on the Organization. Brittany... Brittany volunteered. I-I'm gonna get some air." She stuttered. "I'm coming too Aly." I announced. "Leave me alone kid." She mumbled, but what I heard is, yes, please come with me. I need someone who understands what I'm going through. I'm lonely and scared and I miss Brittany. Selective hearing. Mommy says I have a talent for it. She makes it sound like it's a bad thing though. I follow Aly. She goes outside, and sits on the grass. I plop down beside her. She smiles at me. Not a good sign.

"You know, Donald and Goofy sat here many years ago, right before this all started. Do you know what happened?" Aly asked. Oh no. She summons her keyblade and raises it above her head. I close my eyes and brace for impact. "Thunder!" She shouted. Nothing. I open my eyes.

"I don't really know magic. But you should've seen the look on your face." She laughed. "Hey!" I shouted, unhappy with her little prank. "Sorry kid." She smiles. Aly can be so mean... but at least she's laughing.

* * *

Okay. Hope you liked it. Thank you Ruby Rose and her cookies and v.t.7 for your reviews.


	49. Chapter 49: Saix Pushes Buttons

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

After the little incident, I went back to my room. I cried myself to sleep. Eventually, Isa woke me up.

"I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?" He asked me. I started crying again. "It was terrible. I don't want to do it ever again. I can't handle it. It's too much!" I sobbed. "Grow up. This isn't all about you. Others have suffered worse, I'm sure. Don't just waste around here feeling sorry for yourself." He scoffed.

I am so done! Before I realize what I'm doing, I hear the sound of my hand slap across his face. He looks at me, shocked. He really knows absolutely nothing about girls. As Axel would put it, he pushed my buttons. No! Stop making puns, brain! I am angry!

"What do you know!" I shouted before storming off. By now, I have enough knowledge of the castle to make it to the Grey Area. Luckily for me, it was empty. I plopped on the couch. How dare he?! I am so ticked! Is he really that stupid?! I felt that same hideous feeling that I felt when I used the darkness and a dark glow surrounded me. It feels so terrible. "Make it stop." I whispered amongst my tears. "Make it stop!" I scream. I want to go home. I want to have mom there with me, comforting me. I want to be able to call dad and tell him what's bothering me and how much I miss him. Just then, Ansem came into the room and seemed to understand the situation. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to calm down." He ordered. I tried to but couldn't. "Take deep breaths." Ansem commanded. I did as he said and slowly, the dark glow faded and the feeling went away. Ansem let go of me. "You need to be careful. When you're learning how to use the darkness, you struggle with controlling it. The slightest thing can set you off. You need to keep your anger in check until you have your darkness under control." He advised. "Thank you" I said weakly.

I wish I could've sounded stronger, but I didn't. "You're welcome." He replied, sitting on the couch next to me. I feel so exhausted. I should go back to bed. I attempt to get off the couch, but fail. I lost too much strength.

"You must be tired. Why don't you rest here. I'll make sure no one wakes you." He offered. I would decline, but I'm too weak to respond. I decide to rest my eyes for a few minutes, but once I close them, I can't open them back up. I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I wake up, Ansem is still sitting there, but this time he's asleep. I wonder how long I was asleep. I should probably wake him. After all, he did go through the trouble of sitting here to make sure no one woke me while I was sleeping. I shook him a tiny bit.

"Hey, Ansem." I say, but not too loudly so as to wake him gently. He groaned in response. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Oh, you're up." He stated. "Yeah. Thank you. You didn't have to do that." I thanked. "Not a problem. I didn't have anything to do anyway. Are you hungry?" He asked me. Just then, my stomach growls, answering the question. "I'll take that as a yes. How about we go to the kitchen and get a snack." He suggests. I nod, and follow him through a dark corridor that he opened.

* * *

Like? Not like? Please leave a review. I just can't do it! I can't make someone who's evil, well EVIL! (Cries in a corner.) I am a failure as a writer!

Thank you unicron1000, Ruby Rose and Her Cookies, and v.t.7 for your reviews.


	50. Chapter 50: Onii-chan

_**Alison's Point of View**_

Molly and I were still outside when Riku came by. At least, I'm pretty sure it's Riku. He's a lot older.

It is confirmed when Molly shouts, "Riku! What are you doing here?" He looks at me intently. "I'm looking for Sora. Where is he?" Riku asked. "Um, the library." I reply. "Thanks." He thanked, while walking away. I wonder what that was about?

Molly and I sat in silence when Dad and Mickey came outside. "Aly, come with me to the library. We need to talk about something." He said. Oh great. How I loathe those words. I get up and walk to him. Molly starts to follow, but Dad stops her. "Do you want to come with me and Alison and talk about boring grown up stuff, or do you want to go with Mickey on a tour of the castle?" He asks. "Mickey!" Molly exclaimed without hesitation. "Can I see the cornerstone of light?" I hear her ask as she walks away with Mickey.

Dad takes me back in the library where Mom and Riku are. Oh. He must be upset about Brittany. He is her real dad after all. I brace myself for whatever he's going to say.

"Hey. I'm Riku." Riku introduced. "Yeah. I know. I've played as you." I mumbled. "Right. So you're a child of Xehanort too?" He asked. "Too?" I gasp. "They didn't have that in the game?! I'm so sorry! I thought you knew! I would've done it differently if I knew." He exclaimed frantically. I let what he's saying sink in for a few minutes... Processing... Processing... Processing... Processing complete.

"Onnnniiii-chaaaaaannnnn!" I exclaimed clinging onto his arm. "Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onnnniiiiii-chaaaannnn!" I sang. I've always wanted an older brother so that I can make him spend all his money on me.

"That went surprisingly well." Dad commented. "You're not the one she's clinging to! Help me out here!" Riku shouted. "I could, but weren't you the one who kicked me back in Radiant Gardens?" Dad smirked. "Brittany started it." Riku defended. Mom rolled her eyes. "Alison, let go of Riku right now!" She ordered.

I let go of Riku. So he's my big brother. That's weird but cool. Wait! Wouldn't that make Brittany my niece? Okay, now it's just weird. Oh well. I have a big brother now! Yay!

"You always ruin my fun Kairi!" Dad grumbled. "Yeah, but I still love you." Mom said, kissing Dad on the lips. "Okay, get a room." I huffed. Mom and Dad only deepened the kiss. They were really enjoying making me feel uncomfortable. "Sora, I kicked you once and I will kick you again." Riku warned.

I guess I'm not the only uncomfortable one here. Dad immediately pulled away from Mom.

"Hey, I haven't seen Kairi in a really long time. Don't I have the right to kiss her?." Dad demanded. "Not in front of us." Riku shot back. "Alright then, we're just going to go somewhere else and you can babysit Aly. Later." Mom giggled as she and Dad hurried out of the room before Riku could respond.

"You don't have to watch me. I'm old enough to watch myself." I said. "Well, they never said I couldn't do anything with you. What do you think might be the best way to get back at them?" Riku smirked. I felt a smile spread on my lips as I thought of a devious plan.

* * *

So, what do you think? I wanted to put in a huge twist for chapter 50. Yes, this has now been going on for 50 chapters! Bring out the confetti! So what are Alison and Riku going to do to Sora and Kairi? I actually have no idea so now I have to come up with something. What do you think? By the way, for anyone who doesn't know, Onii-chan is big brother in Japanese.

Thank you v.t.7 for your review.

Ruby Rose and Her Cookies: Yep, I brought back the emotionless cold-hearted Saix from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days that we all love to hate. Don't worry. His atrocious attitudes towards things will probably be back to the nice Isa from 3 Spare Keys to the X-blade that we love to love soon.


	51. Chapter 51: Embodiment of Light

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Mickey reluctantly agreed to letting me see the Cornerstone of light after hours and hours of asking. Either that or fifteen minutes. I can't tell the difference. It was beautiful. A big ball of light. Almost calling to me. "Whatever you do, don't touch it." Mickey warned. I wish I could touch it. It almost feels like I'm meant to touch it. I feel like it's pulling me in. I can't stop myself. I walk towards the cornerstone, almost like I'm in a trance. I might actually be in a trance.

"Molly!" Mickey shouts, grabbing me and tries to pull me away. I shove him aside and touch the light filled sphere. I black out.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm inside what looks like a space of light. In front of me is a mirror image of myself. I walk over to what appears to be my reflection. To my surprise, she talks.

"You poor girl. So young. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but there are some things I must do." She sighed. "Who are you?" I asked, filled with fear. "I am the embodiment of light. I'm sorry, but I'm going to use your body for a while."

I shuddered at the thought of someone else controlling my body. I've got to get out of here. Still, I feel as though I can trust her. It's almost like I know that she will protect me.

"Don't worry. I will keep you safe. That is my primary job. I won't leave you here alone. This is your heart and even when I'm in control of your body, I must remain here. My control over you will only be temporary. I just need to contact the darkness inside your sister. Everything will be fine." She assured me. "I'm in... my heart?" I asked. "Yes. I shall set you free soon. I won't be long. I promise." She answered.

I started crying. "I want to go home!" I cried. Light's appearance changed into a woman with flowing blond hair, bright blue eyes, and was in the most beautiful white dress I've ever seen. She picked me up and held me close. "I know, baby. I know." She whispered soothingly in my ear. She sang me a lullaby as I fell asleep. I was so exhausted from crying that at first I didn't realize what song she was singing, but as I was drifting off to sleep I recognized it. Safe and Sound.

* * *

So this is interesting. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. Sorry about the wait. I've spent a lot of my free time playing Kingdom Hearts Unchained X. Even now as I'm writing I'm waiting for my AP to go back up. If you haven't played it already, you really should. It's awesome!

Thank you Ruby Rose and Her Cookies and v.t.7 for your reviews.


	52. Chapter 52: Introduction of Mal

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I'm back in my room staring at the same old boring white. Why? Why did I have to be so selfless and let both Aly and Vanitas leave while I'm here staring at the same old stupid WHITE!? It's driving me crazy. Just as I'm ready to throw my WHITE pillow at the WHITE wall, there's a knock at my door. I go answer it. It's Saix. Brilliant. I loathe him right now almost as much as I loathe white. He opens a dark corridor.

"Xehanort is waiting." He said. I was about to ask him why, but then realize that it's probably for more training. Saix and I step into the dark corridor.

"Hey Saix, why is he so intent on training me with how to use the darkness? Do I have to be able to use both light and darkness in order to forge the X-blade?" I wondered. The thought has occurred to me multiple times.

"No. It's not that. If you want to know, you should ask him yourself. I'd rather not jump to conclusions, but if it is why I think it is, then it's not my place to say." Saix answered. "Come on Saix. I'm a spy too. I should know these things. Otherwise, I might hear something that could be useful and think that it's irrelevant just because I don't know his motives. Please? Please? Pretty please?" I pestered. Before I knew it, I was in the Grey Area with. Xehanort stood in the center with his back turned to us.

"Sir, I have brought you Brittany just as you requested." Saix announced. "Thank you Saix. That will be all." Xehanort replied turning to us. Saix retreated back into a dark corridor.

I think back to what Saix said. Maybe I should ask him. Well, I'll ask later. A girl around my age dressed in purple and green, with purple hair, and blue-grey eyes comes out of a dark corridor. I don't like the feeling I'm getting.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. The girl sneered. "Hi, I don't believe we met. I'm Mal." She said mockingly.

I really don't like the feeling I'm getting. Xehanort looks directly at me. His eyes seem... sad.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but this is for your own good." He apologized before summoning his keyblade and sticking it in my chest. I feel... cold. When he took it out, I was unconscious.

* * *

Oh no! What happened to poor Brittany?! Is she dead? Did I finally do it? Did I kill her off? You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you v.t.7 and unicron1000 for your reviews.

Ruby Rose and Her Cookies: Yeah, something like that. The reason it wasn't mentioned was because Molly and Alison are on the same world.


	53. Chapter 53: Prank Failed

_**Alison's Point of View**_

We were going to drop an anvil on Sora's and Kairi's heads, but Riku pointed out that it might be too deadly. We agreed on sneaking outside of the room they are currently in, closing the door, then casting a blizzara spell to freeze the door shut. We would then leave them there while we went out for ice cream and let them out after they got back if they hadn't gotten out already. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!

Riku and I finally found Sora and Kairi, but there was a problem. Mickey was with them. We couldn't lock up Mickey Mouse. That would be like declaring war on all Disney fans plus Disney Town.

"Mission's a bust. Let's leave before we look suspicious." Riku whispered. "Roger." I uttered back. We walked through the halls until we saw Molly. "Molly, what are you doing by yourself?" I asked. Molly glared at me. That's weird. Molly is normally super friendly. Suddenly, I blacked out.

* * *

So this was a pretty short chapter. I decided against having the embodiment of darkness explain herself this time. I will explain what happens later on.


	54. Chapter 54: Sighing

_**Molly's Point of View**_

When I woke up, I was back in the real world. Aly was on the floor beside me in the place where they have the cornerstone of light. Daddy ran toward me.

"Molly, are you all right?!" He exclaimed worriedly. Aly woke up too. "Alison!" He shouted, giving her a hug. "Are you girls all right?" He asked. "We're fine, Dad." Alison assured him. "What happened?" I asked. Daddy sighed. "All right. I think it's time you knew. I don't know how much Alison knows, but here it is. You, Brittany, and Alison have the ability to forge the X-blade on your own. Molly, as It seems you have discovered, you can use light. You girls can also use keyblades. We don't know whether or not it's because you have parents that wield keyblades or if it's because you have power over light and darkness the way you do. The downside to all this is that you both contain the very embodiments of light and darkness. Brittany has the embodiment of shadows, because shadows are where light and darkness meet. Shadow is normally a mediator for Light and Darkness. This time however, Light and Darkness discussed their one common interest. Getting Brittany. Without their mediator, they can't function together. They're going to continue forming a plan later, but your bodies can't handle them using you for too long." Daddy explained. At least I think he did, but I didn't understand any of that.

"So, what happened?" I asked Daddy sighed. "You're fine and this is just part of growing up." He explained. "We'll why didn't you just say so? That makes sense." I giggled. Daddy sighed again. Daddy's doing a lot of sighing. I wonder why.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Alison mumbled. I sighed. "Daddy, your sighs seem to be contagious. You should stop sighing before they spread too far." I ordered. Daddy sighed.

* * *

All right! Finally got the next chapter up.

Thank you v.t.7 for your review.

Ruby Rose and Her Cookies : Who doesn't love a good time dropping anvils on people's heads? Haven't you seen the old cartoons where they do that?


	55. Chapter 55: Empty

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I woke up on my bed in The World That Never Was. Xehanort was sitting in a chair next to me. I should feel angry, but I feel... empty. As though nothing mattered. "What did you do to me?" I asked. My voice sounded so hoarse. I must have been asleep for a long time.

"You will no longer be a pawn for anyone Brittany. You no longer have power over light and darkness. You probably can still use the keyblade." He said to me. "Why? I did as you asked. I didn't disobey you. So why?" I managed. "I couldn't just watch you suffer." He stated. I tried to get up but I felt so week. When I continued to struggle to rise, he pushed me back down.

"Rest." He ordered. Why does he care? Why should I rest? Why won't he just leave me alone? So many questions, but I asked something other than the I ones racing through my mind.

"Who are you?" I wondered. He seemed to be debating how to answer that question. Finally, he spoke.

"Your grandfather." He answered. For an instance, I felt a spark of feeling, perhaps shock, but then it faded as quickly as it came. It all makes sense now. And I thought Alison had it bad.

"I know that I should be feeling several emotions right now, but I don't. I'm not going to ask why because I already know, but will I ever feel again?" I questioned. "Tomorrow. You will feel better tomorrow. We will talk then, but today you need to rest. I'll be here if you need anything." He answered.

My lack of desire to do anything caused me to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Yeah, so I was thinking that if Xehanort was Riku's father then he would be Brittany's grandfather and I'm continuously asking myself, "What have I done?"


	56. Chapter 56: Darkness

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I went back to Disney Castle. Vanitas stood in front of the entrance, probably waiting for me. He rushed to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said, attempting to put on a convincing smile. He observed me for a few seconds. "No, you're not." He stated. He opened a dark corridor and pulled me through.

* * *

We ended up on the shore in Destiny Islands. I glared at him. "Trust me, I'll make it worth your time. I'll be right back." He laughed and ran out before I could stop him. I could've opened a dark corridor and gone back, but I didn't.

He came back with some ice cream in hand. Sea salt, of course.

"I also called you're Dad and got permission so we're all set. I am awesome." He smirked. "All set for what?" I asked. "A date." He answered. "How did you convince **my dad **to let you date me?" I gaped. "Well, if he asks, it's more ther trust exercise." He explained.

I grabbed my ice cream from his hand and took a bite. It didn't really help much. My pain isn't something that could be fixed with ice cream.

"So what's wrong?" He asked. "The Embodiment of Darkness hates me." I huffed. "Care to elaborate? I'm here to listen." Vanitas urged. "Well, she said that I shouldn't have left Brittany there. That I was foolish to choose you. That I shouldn't have lto Brittany follow through with her plan. She also said that It probably would've been better if I had just stayed with Xehanort so that we wouldn't have to be near Molly. She wants me... she wants me to go back so that Brittany will be able to go between sides like she was meant to. I guess she might be right. Darkness is a part of me. I don't belong among the light. I should be with darkness. That's where I was meant to be. Instead I'm just an outcast." I gasped as Vanitas punched a nearby tree. "That's not true! And if it is... well then I'm an outcast with you. Don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault!" He shouted.

'Oh how touching. The boy is trying to make you feel better. Pathetic.' The annoying voice of Darkness mocked in my head. "Are you still in my head?" I huffed. 'You're stuck with me kid. Light awakened me blame her. I won't leave until you die. Think of me as a little voice that guides you through life. Darkness answered. Vanitas looked confused. "Darkness is still in my head. Sorry. I might talk like a crazy person here and there." I apologized. "Oh. That's okay. I understand." Vanitas replied. 'What a foolish mortal.' Darkness scoffed. This Darkness in my head thing, so not working out. 'I heard that.' Darkness huffed.

* * *

There you have it. Poor Aly. Please check out Darkittycat13 on DeviantArt. Thank you unicron1000 for your review.

Also, anyone from Unicornis want to join my party in Unchained X? If so, you can PM me your ID in the game and I'll invite you.

v.t.7: Yeah, I put up the chapter where Riku is Aly's brother without thinking what it would do to other characters. After posting the chapter, I realized that it would make Brittany Xehanort's granddaughter. If I was drinking something in the moment I realized that (Which I wasn't.) I probably would've spit it out.

Ruby Rose and Her Cookies: They didn't actually do the anvil. They only considered it. Come on. An anvil would've been classic. They do it all the time in Animaniacs. Also,Brittany's heart is still there. She was only stripped of her powers over light and darkness. She'll be back to normal in the next chapter.


	57. Chapter 57: Light Sucks

_**Molly's Point of View**_

I'm sitting on Mommy's lap, helping her with a word search when Daddy tells me to go to bed. "I've been through a traumatic experience. Can't I stay up just a little bit longer?" I pleaded. Daddy rolls his eyes. "Sorry Mol. Traumatic experiences have never got me out of bedtime. It won't keep you from it either. Your mother and I will be in your room soon to tuck you in. Until then, get ready for bed and settle down." Daddy said.

I went to my room to find a new nightgown on my bed. There was also a new toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. I guess we couldn't get my clothes or belongings. I put on my nightgown and then brush my teeth in my own personal bathroom. Yeah, if having my own room wasn't cool enough, I have a bathroom all to myself. After I was done, I sat on my bed waiting for Mommy and Daddy.

'Hello again.' A voice says. I almost scream, but then I realize that it's Light. "Oh. You're in my head now. Hello again. Are you gonna stay in my head forever now?" I asked. 'Yes dear. I'm going to be inside you for your entire life. But you don't have to worry. I won't control you unless it's necessary." Light explained. "I'm not worried. Although could you take control of me when I'm eating my vegetables? That's absolutely necessary. Your main job is to keep me safe, right? You would be saving me from torture." I asked. "My, you are a funny one. No dear. I can't take control of your body because of such frivolous things.' Light laughed. "Why not?" I huffed. 'First of all, don't use that tone of voice with me. You will not raise your voice when speaking to me. Is that clear?" She asked. "Yes ma'am." I replied. 'Good. And secondly, if I take control of your body too much or too often, you will get very sick and eventually die. But don't worry. It won't come to that. I won't allow it.'

Just then, Mommy and Daddy came in my room. 'Tell your parents that I'm sorry for scaring them and I'll try not to do it again, would you?' Light said. I wish I could just not. I don't want to be a middle man (or in my case middle girl) for Light, but I could tell that it wasn't a request. 'Look, some things are just going to have to change. Now say it.' Light insisted. You can read my thoughts? 'Yes dear. Please tell them.'

"Light says that she's sorry for scaring you and she'll try not to do it again." I huffed. Mommy and Daddy looked at each other. They seem concerned. 'What did I tell you about that tone of voice.' Light grumbled. "I wasn't talking to you." I scoffed. "Molly, are you okay?" Daddy asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I'm far from it. Light has taken over my brain and I can't stand it. I can't be a perfect little girl 24/7. 'You don't have to be. Just do your best.' Quit invading my privacy!

"No." I uttered. That was when I burst into tears. Mommy and Daddy hugged me close while Light gives me a lecture on not shouting at her in my head, which I'm not listening to by the way. Oh great. Now she's even more enraged. Perfect.

* * *

Even Light has its downside. Poor Molly.

Ruby Rose and Her Cookies: That's okay. If you ever want to join a new one, the offer still stands. If not, then that's okay too. Yeah, Darkness is definitely a pain.


	58. Chapter 58: I'll Stay

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

When I wake up, Xehanort's still sitting next to my bed watching over me. He was telling the truth about one thing. I can feel emotion again. "Good morning." Xehanort greets. "It's still dark out." I joke. Wait, what am I doing? Am I seriously making a pitiful attempt at humor with this guy. He's like, the darkest of all darks and my- Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick. I was so close to forgetting. To my surprise, he actually chuckles a little at my joke.

"So, are you feeling better today?" He asked me. "Depends on your definition of better." I scoffed. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm sure you have questions. I'm sure I have answers. You may ask them if you like. If you don't want to, that's alright." He said. "Who is Mal?" I asked. "She is now the one who controls light and darkness. She also is your aunt." He answered. "Okay, creepy. But I suppose that weirder things have happened. Is my darkness gone?" I questioned. "Yes Brittany, it is. You don't have to suffer from it anymore." He replied.

I'm so relieved. I was afraid I would have to live like that forever. There is no way I could handle my darkness going off for the rest of my life.

"Well, that's pretty much all I can think of right now. I'll let you know if anything comes up. Well, thanks for stopping by, but you can leave now I'll see you later. Bye bye." I said, trying to get him out of here so that he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill over. "Brittany!" He snapped. I flinched. His expression softened. "I'm sorry. Just don't push me away, please?" He pleaded. The tears won the battle and I started sobbing uncontrollably.

Xehanort moved to my bed and hugged me gently. "It's okay. It's okay." He whispered soothingly, repeating over and over. I cried until no more tears were left in me. Xehanort let go of me when I had calmed down. "Brittany, I just want you to know that no matter what you do, you always have somewhere you can go. You will always be welcome here. The choice is yours and yours alone." He said before leaving.

I was confused until I saw a small device on my chair. It was my cell phone. I picked it up, considering my options. I don't know what I should do. I want to talk to my parents. Any of them would do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back. It's not even just because I'm helping Saix anymore. This place feels like something I haven't felt since I left Earth. This place feels like home.

Suddenly, I know what I have to do. I dial Sora's number. I never did get Mom's or Dad's number.

"Brittany?!" Sora exclaimed on the phone. I feel a rush of relief and tension at the same time. At least I know "Why didn't you tell me? I know it's true, so don't lie to me! It's the only thing that makes sense!" I find myself shouting. "Brittany, what makes sense?" He asked. "Xehanort, Riku's father, my grandfather! I should have known this as soon as I was calm enough to hear it! I should know these things Dad." I huffed. "Brittany, are you still in The Castle That Never Was? Look, I know things aren't easy right now and I should have told you this, but you need to come home. Forget Saix. Forget snooping around for more information. You know that Xehanort is the enemy here. You can't let him get inside your head. That's what he does is he gets inside your head and manipulates you. Look, I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now, but it's time to come home." He sighed. My grip tightens on my phone. "I am home." I growl, before hanging up. Sora calls me almost immediately, but I turned my phone off.

I step outside of my room. I need to take a walk. Saix is leaning against the wall. "So, what was your answer?" He wondered. "The worst mistake of my life. Can you take me to Xehanort?" I asked. He nodded and started walking away. I followed closely behind.

* * *

Saix took me in Xehanort's office where Xehanort was looking at some papers. He had those glasses on again. This time, I actually did laugh. "Is something funny?" He asked, not looking up from his papers. "Nothing. Sorry." I apologize. "I'll be outside the door if you need me." Saix said, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Xehanort took off his glasses. I couldn't help but giggle. It's just so funny that the biggest Disney villain of all time wears glasses. "Keep laughing and you'll find yourself needing glasses when you get old." He smirked. "Well, I'm not old yet so I can keep laughing." I shot back. "So, is this goodbye?" He sighed. "No. If you'll allow me, I'd like to stay. I don't want to become a burden, and if I am, then I can go back, but I want to stay here. I can't really explain why, but this feels like... home." I say. "Brittany, if you stay here your family might not look at you the same way. I don't want to pressure you in any way, but I think it would be good for you to go back. I can guarantee that no matter which side you're on when this is all over, you will be treated well. If you choose me and I lose, you might not be treated well. You should go back so that no matter what happens, you'll be all right in the end." Xehanort explained. "That's why I can't. You said that no matter what happens, I can always come back. That's when I realized that you except me for who I am and no matter how many mistakes I make, you'll forgive me. I don't think that my family would welcome me back if it ended with me on the wrong side." I said. "Very well. Although I still don't approve of this. You should be where it's safer for you." He sighed.

"Grandpa, do you love me?" I asked. He got out of his chair and went to hug me. "More than you know Brittany." He hugged me tighter. More than you know."

* * *

Wow. That was an amazing chapter. I can't believe I wrote that. Thank yyou huntington1998 for favoriting. Please check out my friend Darkittycat13 on Deviant art.

Ruby Rose and Her Cookies: Not exactly. Their human hosts are sisters making them kind of sisters, but that's as sisterly they are. No wait, there's one more similarity. They can't stand each other and argue constantly.


	59. Chapter 59: Sora Knows

_From now on, Light and Darkness will have italics when they speak. For those of you who don't know, what I am writing now is in italics._

* * *

**_Alison's Point of View_**

When I got to my room, Dad was in it. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked. He thrust a watch in my face. It's 10:30 PM. My bed time's at 10:00. _Who cares? So you're late for curfew. You wouldn't be the first.'_ "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I lost track of time." I apologized, ignoring the voice in my head. "I know. So, how was your date?" He asked. "What? What date? It was a trust exercise." I squeaked. "It's all right. As long as you're happy." He paused then added, "And as long as the two of you don't get any funny little ideas. Don't ever forget that marriage comes first." He reminded me. "Okay, ew! You don't need to bring that up. You're gross." I huffed. "Yeah, okay. Has. Darkness spoken to you yet?" He wondered.

So that's why he's letting me date Vanitas. He's concerned that Darkness will be too much for me and he's coming to the conclusion that Vanitas looks like my only hope. '_Who cares what his motives are?' _Be quiet. "Yeah. Don't worry. I won't give in to her. She can try, but she won't break me. Nothing she says can get to me." I lied. "Well that's good to hear. Molly seems to be having trouble adjusting. By the way, Riku was looking for you. You should go find him." Dad said. "What happened to bed time?" I asked. "You've had a traumatic experience. Bed can wait." Dad smirked.

* * *

I finally found Riku in the Courtyard. "You were looking for me?" I asked. "Yeah. I have something important to tell you. It's about Brittany."

* * *

And I am leaving you there. You will stay in suspense until I decide that you won't be. Ha! I am so evil it almost hurts.

v.t.7: I know. I need to stop making Xehanort so likable. I can't help myself. Besides, things can change over many years.


	60. Chapter 60: Eavesdropping

Okay, so I started having problems with the italics so I'm just doing it in regular print now for Light and Darkness.

* * *

_**Molly's Point of View**_

I wake up to a tragic reality.'I wouldn't really call it tragic. Honestly.' Quit reading my mind. 'I can't help it. The only way for me to not be- never mind.' What were you going to say? 'Nothing. Forget I said anything.' No, you were going to say something about you not be inside my head. If you won't tell me, then I'll find someone who will. 'No! Molly, stop! I command you' Whatever. I walk to Aly's room and was about to knock on the door, but then I heard her talking to someone. I listened in. 'You shouldn't eavesdrop.' Don't care.

"When should I come for you?" Alison asked. "You shouldn't. If I'm gone for over a week without calling you, tell Sora." Riku's voice replied. "I can't just sit around and wait!" Alison huffed. "Tell you what? You do this for me and I'll take you and Vanitas to Earth for an entire week. Does that sound fair?" Riku offered. Without me? No way Alison's gonna say yes to that. "Deal." Alison agreed. The door opens.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Alison snapped. "Are you really going home without me?" I cried. Alison's expression softened. She picked me up. "Oh, sweety, of course you're coming with us. Right Riku?" Alison assured me. "She is?" Riku asked. Aly kicked him. "I mean, of course she is." He said. "Alright, so in return you have to keep anything you might have heard a secret." Aly bargained. 'You shouldn't keep secrets.' "Done" I agreed without hesitation.

I'm gonna go home and there's nothing you can do about it. 'You aren't really thinking about going back there are you? Why would you even want to go there? You know what I think? Maybe we should go search other, new, more exciting worlds. Doesn't that sound fun?' You're trying to keep me away from Earth. 'What? No. Of course not. I just don't think we should waste our time there.' Well I'm going and you can't stop me. 'Very well. Until then, there's one place I'd like to see again. If I direct you, will you take me there?' Yeah, sure. Tell me where it is.

* * *

Thank you Ruby Rose and Her Cookies for your review.


	61. Chapter 61: Family Reunion

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I walk into the Grey Area one morning and saw the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Riku talking to Xehanort! Calmly! As if it were normal! As if they did it everyday! I try to walk out of the room, but Dad notices me.

"Hey Brittany. Can we talk to you about something?" He asked. I turned around slowly to face them. "Okay, so why is he here?" I asked Grandpa. That's what I want to think of him as for now. Grandpa. "Be patient. We'll get to that." He replied. "Fine." I sighed. "We both are in agreement that you should come back." Dad said.

"This again?" I whined. "Brittany, we both want you where you're safe. This isn't a good place for you. You need to leave." Grandpa argued. "This is war. Nowhere is safe." I pointed out. "Safer." Grandpa added. "Well maybe I should just go back to Earth because I'm so much safer there than I am anywhere else." I snapped sarcastically. They appeared to take me serious, and started actually thinking about it. "You would be safest there." Grandpa mused. "And we could probably arrange things so that both sides could visit you." Dad stated. "Are you serious?" I huffed. "Think about it Brit. You wouldn't have to worry about any of this. You could be normal." Dad pointed out. "I don't want to be normal. I did at first, but now that the shock has died, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I also haven't outgrown my usefulness. I know things. I know a lot of little secrets. Not even Aly knows everything. Please, just don't send me back to Earth." I pleaded. "Brittany, no one said that you've outgrown your usefulness. You're more important than your knowledge. Try to understand. We just want what's best for you." Grandpa said. I sighed and attempted to calm down. "I know." I replied at last. "But?" Dad asked. "You say the what's best, but how would you know that? Everybody thinks they're right." Yay! I got an Axel quote in. "This is right." Dad argued.

Okay, he did not just say that. Unknown reference alert. How does that happen?

"So, are you going to force me to leave if I don't comply?" I wondered. "No. But we've talked it over and decided that I'm not leaving until you are." Dad said. I turned to Grandpa. "And you're okay with this?!" I exclaimed. "I will allow him to be here as long as it takes. After all, he is my son." Xehanort replied. I heard Dad growl softly at the mention of son.

"I... think I need some time alone." I said, before walking back to my room.

* * *

So this is the big twist that I've been working on for the past few chapters. What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrifying?

v.t.7: I probably need to make Molly a little less grown up. I kind of did make her seem more mature. I didn't exactly aim for that, but it's what it came out as.

Ruby Rose and Her Cookies: Don't get too upset over it. There's more going on than you think. (Which seems to be becoming the norm for this fic.)


	62. Chapter 62: Phone Calls

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I stare at the new cell phone Riku gave me, waiting for it to ring. I had to get a new phone because mine is at home and Mom and Dad don't think it's a good idea to go back. When it finally did, I rushed to answer it. "Hello?" I said. "Hi Aly. It's Riku. As far as I can tell, it's not a trap. Which is kind of creepy actually. Anyway, I need you to call Brittany and convince her to come back. We discussed the idea of her going back to Earth, but she liked that idea even less than going back to the light. Can you try to talk some sense into her? I turned her cell phone on and hopefully she'll answer it." Riku explained. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." I said.

I dialed Brittany's number. "Aly?" Brittany gasped. "Yeah, it's me. Brittany, you should come home. I can find a way to take your place. You could leave and I could go back, saying that I've had time to calm down. You don't have to do this." I said. "Did you know?" She asked. "What?" I questioned. "Did you know that you're my aunt? That Xehanort is my grandfather?" I asked. "Not until I left. Look, even Xehanort thinks you should come back. Molly needs you. Mom and Dad need you. The very forces of light and darkness need you." I stated. "I want to stay here. This place feels like home. I don't want to leave. Why won't you just except it!" She shouted. I heard her crying. "Alright, here's why. Darkness is more than just a force. It has a mind of its own. It's talking to me in my head. The same thing is going on with Molly and Light. They need a mediator Brittany. They need the Embodiment of Shadow. They need you. Please come back. Please." I begged. Brittany gasped. "I can't help you." She said, hanging up.

What was that supposed to mean? She can't help me? Of course she can help me. 'Unless...' Unless what? 'No, she didn't!' What did she do? 'This is only one possibility, but perhaps she transferred Shadow to another body. This might not be the case, but we still need to be aware that it could have happened.' But Xehanort would've told Riku who would've told us- me, right? 'Wrong. Riku wouldn't have told you because of me. My main concern would go from getting Brittany to finding out who Shadow is. It would have to be a relative. Otherwise, it can't be done.' Would we still find a way to bring Brittany back? 'Why would you want to take her away from where she's happy? She said so herself. She doesn't want to leave.' She doesn't know what she wants. 'Alison, Xehanort isn't as cruel as you think. As time went on, he eventually let love in his heart. He loves you and he loves Brittany. He even loves Riku. Years can change a person. Eventually though, he can't have both love and the X-blade. He will have to choose. If Brittany continues to be with him, we may not need to stop him at all. He might even surrender. You and Brittany have changed him. You may not be me Alison, but neither is he.' What's that even supposed to mean? Whatever. I have to call Riku. I dialed Riku's number. It rings a little until he picks up.

"Hello?" He answers. "Riku, it's Aly. It's no good. I can't convince her. You want me to give her a pony when she wants a unicorn. Sorry." I apologized. Riku burst out laughing. "Where did you get the saying, You want me to give her a unicorn when she wants a pony come from?" He laughed. "I made it up." I sneered. When he stopped laughing, I continued. "Riku, does Brittany have Shadow? Be honest." I asked. "How did you find out?!" Riku gasped. "It was a hunch." I replied.

'So it is true. What are you going to do now?' I thought you wanted Brittany to stay. 'I do, but as you have stated, I'm not you. Only you can make a choice. I can only give you my opinion.' Why do you want Xehanort to surrender anyway? You're Darkness. 'Indeed. However, besides balancing with Light, you are my primary concern. When I merge with someone, that person comes first. You're wish is for Xehanort to give up his quest for the X-blade and therefore, it is also mine. To an extent I am you, but you are not me. I feel what you feel.' Makes sense I suppose.

"Riku... is Dad there?" I asked. "No, you're not talking to him. He doesn't even know why you ran off." He stated firmly. "Please Riku. I need to. I need to talk to him." I pleaded. "All right. Hold on. Let me find him." Riku sighed.

'What are you gonna do?' I don't even know. 'Do you want me to tell you what to say?' No thanks. I'm good.

"Alison?" Xehanort's raspy voice said. I don't even know what to say. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. "Brittany's not gonna go anywhere. She's stubborn like that. Even if you get rid of her by force, she'll find a way back." I find myself saying. "I was afraid of that. Tell me, how have you been? You know, you didn't need to lie. All you had to do was ask when you wanted to leave." Xehanort sighed. "What, so you could keep tabs on me? Watch me so that you'll always know where your little pawn is?" I snapped. "You were never a pawn, Alison." Xehanort defended. "Oh, wasn't I? X-blade or me? You can't have both. One or the other. Of course it's always been X-blade. That's all you can ever think about. It's just convenient that you happen to be related to two of the people who can forge it. Do you even realize the trouble you put everyone through?!" By now, I was in tears. I couldn't make them stop. "Alison, I understand what I have done. That's why I can't go back. Look at how hard it was to have Sora welcome you will never change." He said.

'Alison, crying isn't going to get you anywhere. Stop feeling sorry for yourself.' I know. Just give me a few more minutes.

"You've never even tried to change." I sobbed. "Alison-" I couldn't take it anymore. I hung up the phone and cried on my bed.

* * *

So, what do you want to happen next? Which should Xehanort choose? Family, or the X-blade? Tough call.

Thank you God Emperor Terra Bornstellar for favoriting and thank you Spiderfan626 for favoriting and following.

v.t.7: Wow, I am so relieved that you get Brittany's position because I thought for sure that there would be angry mob at my door for that. Of course, no one knows that I live in Twilight Town on Sunset street with the house number of 3582. Did I say that out loud? (Angry mob rushes in.)


	63. Chapter 63: Butterflies

**_Molly's Point of View_**

I follow Light's directions exactly. She lead me to a secret garden that's hidden behind tall shrubbery. The shrubbery scratched me, but it was worth it.

'This is the place.' Why did you want to come here? 'You don't need to worry about it. Just sit still and relax.' Why do I need to sit still. 'You'll see.' I sat down and was as still as I could be and a butterfly landed on my lap. Then another. And another. Eventually, I was covered in butterflies. I couldn't hold still any longer. The moment I squirmed, all the butterflies flew away. In their place, was a new dress. A sparkly pink dress. It was sleeveless and it reached just below my knees.

'What do you think?' It's beautiful. Can I keep it? 'Of course you can.' Wow. It's so pretty. 'I knew you'd like it. I wanted to come here again before you went to Earth.' What's your deal with Earth anyway? 'You don't need to know that right now. You'll understand later' No, I think I do need to know now. What aren't you telling me? 'If you must know, then fine. When you go to Earth, I will sleep again until something awakens me. For example, the Cornerstone of Light awakened me from my sleep inside you, allowing me to take control, wake up Darkness, and communicate with you. Earth is different from other worlds. Darkness, Shadow, and I cannot exist there. Not in the sense that we normally do for other worlds anyway.' So that's it. Well, I'm glad that you told me. I didn't know that my going to Earth would cost you that much. Don't worry. I'll go back to the Cornerstone of Light soon after I get back. You'll see. 'Thank you Molly. You're so much like your father when he was younger.' What's that supposed to mean? I'm no where near as careless as he is. 'If you say so.'

* * *

Short chapter. Don't worry. The next one should be longer.

ThisWillBeTheDay: I thought it was the coolest saying ever when I came up with it and decided that it would be perfect in that situation. I was planning that for days. I'm glad you liked it.


	64. Chapter 64: Decision

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I sit in my room, deep in thought about what I should do. Alison wants The Embodiment of Shadow, but I no longer have it. Should I push Mal towards going to Aly and Mol? Should I ask for Xehanort to give me my powers back? Should I go back without the powers? Should I stay here and let things stay as they are? I need to talk to Grandpa. I begin my search in the Grey Area and surprisingly, he was still there. He was there with Dad, but he was there nonetheless. Only problem is, I don't want Dad around when I talk to Grandpa.

"Grandpa, can we talk... alone?" I asked. Riku nods at Xehanort and leaves the room. "What is it Brittany?" He questioned. "Alison called me. She said that Darkness has been talking to her in her head and Light's doing the same thing with Molly. Whatever that's supposed to mean. Aly still thinks I have my powers and I don't know what to do. I guess my powers are attached to the power of Shadow or something and Shadow is like a mediator for Light and Darkness. I don't know what's going on." I explained.

"Well, what does your heart say? That's the first question you should ask yourself." Grandpa asked. "I need my powers back and I need to go back to Aly and Molly." I replied. "Well, you'll have to take that up with Mal. She might not want to give them up. Are you sure that you want them back? I'd rather not see you in pain again. It almost makes me want to put you out of your misery." He sighed. I gasped. "I'm kidding." He smirked. "Don't do that." I huff. He laughed. It almost sounded creepy. "Where is Mal?" I asked. "Somewhere around here. How about you go wait in your room and I'll have her come to you when I see her." Grandpa suggested. "Do I have to? It's boring in my room and I'm getting sick of white." I complained. "Well, what do you like to do?" He asked. "Besides Kingdom Hearts? I do like to read." I said. He opened a dark corridor. Go through there and you'll have access to more books than you could read. I'm sure you'll be able to find something you'll like." He said. "Cool. Thank you." I thanked, stepping into the dark corridor.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	65. Chapter 65: Idea

**_Alison's Point of View_**

"I don't even want any of this! Including you! And now, because of you, it looks like I'm talking to myself, but I'm really talking to you because you're not me and I'm not you! I am so frustrated!" I shout in my room. 'Okay Captain Obvious. You really need to chill. You're bugging me. You know that you don't have to say things out loud, right? I can hear your thoughts.' "I don't even care anymore! I am so upset, I don't even know how I can live with myself! I hate this! I hate you!" I yelled. 'You're screaming like a child. Calm down and talk like a sane person.' "You want to tell me to talk like a sane person?! Get out of my head!" I screamed.

"Alison, are you okay?" Dad asked from behind me. I guess I didn't notice him come in. 'I wonder why?' Oh shut up.

I turn around to face him. He has a concerned look on his face. I bury my face into his chest and sob uncontrollably. "I'm going crazy." I whispered. I thought he didn't hear me, but I guess he did. "No. You're not going crazy. Things just... aren't exactly normal right now. Things will get better. I promise." Dad said. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I sobbed. "And I won't. Things **will **get better." Dad insisted.

'You know what? You should talk to him about calling a temporary truce to see if we can talk this out. Maybe not yet, but after Riku gets back. It may accomplish a lot.' Well maybe. Here, I'll kind of try to figure out if that would work. You're pretty cool when you're not all snoody. 'I suppose in your generation, cool is a good thing. I remember the good old days when cool meant cold.'

"Dad, do you think Xehanort would change if he was given the opportunity?" I sniffed. "Well, I'm not sure I'd want to give him the opportunity. I suppose if we had him under observation for a while then it could work, but he would have to want to change." Dad said. "Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" I asked. "Well, er, I, um, you see..." He stumbled to find the right words. "You can't argue with that, can you?" I laughed. "Well, we don't have to think about that right now because he hasn't expressed the desire to change." Dad pointed out. "But what if he did?" I wondered. "Alison, we're done talking about it." He warned. "Okay." I sighed. Dad let me out of his hug.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave you?" He asked. "Yeah. I should be fine. Go do whatever it is that keyblade weilders do." I replied. Dad left.

Well, what do you think? 'It won't hurt to try. We just have to wait until Riku gets back. In the meantime, you should try and see what your father might think about this.' I already talked to Dad. 'I mean your real father.' Oh. I guess if I have to. I should probably talk to Riku first. He'll know what to do.

* * *

Well, this should make things a bit more interesting.

Thank you IncorruptusUser for favoriting.

v.t.7: Brittany just has to convince Mal to give her back the power of Shadow. No big. Except it might be. Still actually deciding on that.

ThisWillBeTheDay: Is it a good option? No really, is it? I'm still undecided.


	66. Chapter 66: Kairi Loses It

_**Molly's Point of View**_

After I left the garden, I went to my room to get ready for bed. No one came to my room. I thought about looking for Mommy and Daddy to say goodnight when I heard Mommy and Daddy arguing. 'Molly, don't go there. Sometimes it's better not to know things.' Yeah, maybe you're right.

Suddenly I heard the sound of metals clanging together. 'Then again, maybe not.' Wait, seriously? You want me to go find out what's going on? 'Yes. This might turn into something serious.' Who are you and what have you done with Light? 'This isn't the time for jokes. Go see what's happening.' I opened the door and stepped into the hall. Mommy's and Daddy's room is right next to mine. That's where the noises are coming from. I open the door slightly to see Mommy and Daddy fighting with keyblades. I'm about to stop them.

'Don't. Not yet. Timing is everything.' I watch as the scene plays out. Mommy knocks Daddy's keyblade out of his hand. She points her keyblade at his throat and makes him back into the wall.

"Light goes with me. Darkness goes with Riku." Mommy demanded. What does she mean? 'I'll explain later, but right now we need to listen and be ready to run. "Kairi, Light and Darkness chose them for a reason. Placing them in different bodies would be a mistake. Don't do this." Daddy pleaded. "This isn't about Light or Darkness! This is about Alison and Molly! Our kids. You know, the ones that we raised for years! I can't keep watching things go on like this! They can't handle it! Have you looked at Molly and Alison lately?! They're not happy! You wanna know why? It's because they have to keep dealing with this stuff that keeps happening! You want to keep playing your little games? That's fine, but you should know by now that I'm a sore loser and I quit!" Mommy yelled. Daddy caught sight of me. "Run." He mouthed. Mommy saw this and looked in my direction. 'Run.'

This time, I obeyed Light. I ran as fast as I could. Mommy ran after me, pleading for me to come back. I run to the secret garden and lose her when I went through the shrub. I'm in my nightgown so I need a change of clothes. I sit down and hold still for the butterflies. While I'm sitting, Light talks to me and I think back.

'We can't stay here forever.' What should we do? 'We need to leave this world.' Not again. 'Molly, you have to. We need to get away from here.' What's going on? 'There is a way to give your powers to someone who is closely related to you. I know that sometimes you don't like me, but I chose you for a reason. Darkness too- Darkness! We have to get her! We need to go back!' Take over my body. You can get things done more efficiently that way. 'Are you sure?'

I get up. The butterflies fly away revealing denim jeans and a black shirt with a pink heart on the front with a pair of black boots. 'Positive.'

* * *

Oh wow! I did not expect this coming until five seconds before writing it! I had no idea what I was getting myself into! Yeah, you're all going to be angry at me now. Oh well. Angry reviews are better than no reviews.


	67. Chapter 67: Place to Stay

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I was about to call Xehanort when the door opened. It was Molly. I shoved my phone in my pocket. "Molly, what is it?" I asked. She shushed me. "We have to go. I'll explain later." She whispered. "You're Light." I stated. She shushed me again. She jumped out the window. "Wait!" I whispered. She slowly raised. Now I saw that she was on an Airplane type mechanism. Without asking questions, I jumped in. Luckily for me, there was just enough room for me to sit next to her

'We're going to have to work on you forming your world transportation soon.' What's going on? 'Ask Light. And while you're at it, tell her to stay out of other people's business.'

A glass window surrounded us over our heads. We flew into outer space. Or does it have a different name? Wasn't it called The Lane Between or something like that? "So what's going on?" I asked. "Kairi's trying to change who Darkness and I belong to. Darkness, can you explain it to her? I'm busy flying." Light said.

'Okay, so here's what's going on. Kairi wants to do the same thing Xehanort did with Brittany to you and Molly. Extract Light and I and place us in new bodies.' What's so bad about that? I mean, you'll still have a body. 'Alison, right now we are in a symbiotic relationship. While I do my best to keep you safe, you have an important part to play as well. I chose you because you have exactly what I need. Someone who can help me relate with humans. Being Darkness, I often forget how humans think and act. The holders of Light, Darkness, and Shadow bring a balance that we need. We also need to be extremely careful to choose the right bodies, or else we end up as slaves to the person. Often times, what our holder wants is what we want. It's a little hard to explain how it works.' I'll call Riku. He might know what to do. 'Perhaps. Tell Light first. Also, ask where we're going.'

"Where are we going?" I wondered. "I don't know yet. Anywhere but here." Light replied. "I know a place that Kairi would never dare to look." I suggested. 'Are you sure you want to go to him?' We have no choice. "I'm going to call my Dad. It's time to see if he chose the X-blade or me." I announced. "I suppose we don't really have a choice." Light sighed. I grabbed my phone, dialed Riku's number, (because I don't even know if Xehanort has a phone) and pressed the call button.

"Alison, what is it?" Riku asked. "Riku, we have a problem." I said. "What happened?" He questioned. "Kairi wants to take Light and Darkness out of Molly and I just like Xehanort did to Brittany. Light and Darkness both agree that it's a bad idea. If they both think that it's not good, then it probably is. Right now, our best option would be to see if Xehanort will let us in The World That Never Was. I need to talk to him. Please Riku. I don't know what else to do." I explained. "All right. I'll give him the phone. Be careful." He warned.

"Alison, why are you calling me?" Xehanort asked. "I need your help. Kairi is trying to place Light and Darkness in different bodies and Light and Darkness don't think that it's a good idea and we need someplace to hide." I explained. I'm close to panicking right now. This is happening so suddenly.

"You think here is a good place. You're with Molly?" He checked. "Yes. I know that we don't have anything to give you in return, but I don't know where else to go. Kairi would never look there. Please, if you ever truly loved me, then let us stay in The World That Never Was." I pleaded. "All right. I will let the both of you stay here. I also will not use you to forge the X-blade during this time. You just have to promise me one thing." He said. "What do you want?" I groaned. "While you're here, you have to spend some of your free time with me. Some, not all." He explained. "Fine. We'll be there soon." I said, giving a thumbs up to Light.

* * *

Wow, what a chapter.

ThisWillBeTheDay: Well, whoever said Kairi isn't scary when she loses was wrong.


	68. Chapter 68: The Fight for Power

_**Brittany's Point of View **_

As I'm reading a copy of "The Giver," when Mal comes in through a dark corridor. "What do you want?" She demanded. "I was just getting to a good part. Oh well. Anyway, I want my powers back." I put the book down. She laughed at me. "Do you really think I'll just give them to you? These powers are my ticket out of that dump." She sneered. "Do you have a weapon?" I asked. "I can make a sword out of light and darkness so I suppose so. What's it to you?" She demanded. "Let's fight for the powers. If I win, I get my powers. If you win, I don't ask again and I'll do whatever you say." I suggested. Probably not a good plan, but still a plan.

She considered my offer. "Very well. I accept your challenge." Mal agreed. She summoned a sword that was made out of Darkness, but it also had specks of light moving through it. I summoned my keyblade. Our blades collided. I swung vertically and she blocked. I tried to kick her in the chest, but she was too quick for me and she sidestepped. I lost my balance and went flying forward. Mal used that to her advantage and kicked my back so that I collided with the floor. She put one foot on my back and pointed her sword at my neck. I was defeated. She allowed me to get back up. I dematerialized my keyblade. She dematerialized her sword.

"Okay wimp. I've heard that you didn't have your keyblade until recently so I'll tell you what? I'll go easy on you. I'll let you have your dumb powers back and you have to do me this one little thing." Mal offers. "What do I need to do?" I ask. "You have friends from the light. Convince them to let me and three of my friends come from the Isle of the Lost." Mal explained. "Isle of the Lost?" I asked. "It's a world that's basically a jail for the villains and their children. My three friends and I are all stuck there. No magic, no wi-fi, no way out. Dad was able to summon me long enough to give me your powers which enabled me to stay, but once my powers are taken away, I'll be back to square one." She huffed.

"So why are you there and Grandpa isn't?" I wondered. "Dad is too powerful for them to just put in the Isle of the Lost, and I grew up with my mom." Mal stated. A thought occurred to me.

"Who is your mom?" I questioned. Her eyes went wide, before they filled with cruel humor. "You didn't know? Wow. You poor thing. You mean you don't know who your grandmother is. Sucks to be you. It's Maleficent." She laughed. WAIT WHAT?!

"I'm her- She's my- You're her- Aly and her- He and her- They were- WHAT?!" Was all I could make come out of my mouth. "Wow. You really didn't know. Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you. Wait, no I don't." She smirked. "I'm a monster." I gasped. "Hey, that's a good thing where I come from." Mal teased.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Okay Brittany. Focus on the task at hand. "Well... That doesn't really matter right now. Let's just get Grandpa to switch our powers back."

* * *

Well isn't that interesting. Although for those of you who have watched Descendants, you knew it was coming.

v.t.7: Kairi is concerned because Light and Darkness are affecting Molly and Alison emotionally. I would imagine that it would be hard to watch someone you love go through all that.


	69. Chapter 69: New Beginning

_**Alison's Point of View**_

We landed in The World that Never Was in front of the skyscraper. "I'm going to let Molly have control of her body now, but it might take a while for her to wake up. You will have to carry her." Light explained. I nodded.

Molly collapsed to the ground. I picked her up and carried her. I'm glad she's still small. "Wondered when you were going to be here." A unfortunately familiar voice said from what was probably a rooftop. He teleported in front of me. I clutched Molly a little bit tighter. If he noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Xigbar." I groaned. "Hey, don't worry. I was instructed not to give you any problems. Of course, the definition of problems is relative." He smirked, while opening a dark corridor. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I walked through the dark corridor. I hope Molly will be okay. Xigbar follows behind me. "I can hold the kid for you." He offered. "No thanks. I got it." I huffed. There is no way he's going to touch her.

When I stepped out of the dark corridor, I was in the Grey Area. Xehanort is there. Xigbar left immediately after. "Alison. It's been a while." He greeted. "Yeah. I guess so." I agreed.

Molly shifted in my arms and opened her eyes. "Aly?" She mumbled. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. I set her down. She glared at Xehanort. Or Dad. Or whoever! How about from now on I just call everyone Dad?! 'You're being illogical.' Sorry. I'll probably be illogical a lot for a while. 'That's understandable.'

"Why are we here? With him?" She sneered. "Molly, sometimes the enemy of my enemy is my friend even if he's my enemy." I tried to explain to her. "That doesn't even make sense!" She huffed.

'Why does she have to be so whiny?' Why do you have to complain so much? Besides, it's not like she has any mixed feelings about him being the enemy. Unlike me, she doesn't have any mixed feelings.

Molly flung herself onto a couch. "What is this world coming to?" She groaned. "Worlds." Xehanort corrected. "Nothing makes sense anymore!" She growled. Xehanort walked to me. "Is she always like this?" He whispered. "Only when she's woken up." I whisper back.

"Aly, I need to stress eat. Is there anything sweet here?" Molly asked. I rolled my eyes. "You don't even know what that means." I groaned. I turn my attention back to Xehanort. Is Riku around?" I wondered. "Present." Riku stated from behind me. I turn around and give my new big brother a quick hug.

"Do you think you could get Molly something to eat? I think she's hungry. Oh and don't give her junk food. Give her a real meal. If making a healthy meal is too much to handle, then take her out to eat. Oh and she can have desert afterward, but only if she finishes all her food. Don't give her any if she doesn't. Don't forget-" Riku puts his hand up, interrupting me. "Yeah, Kairi told me all about the food groups when I was talking about taking Brittany. Trust me, I can manage. Come on Molly. Let's go get you some food." Riku said. "Okay." Molly replied.

After they left, Xehanort was the first to speak. "Do you think she'll ever warm up to me?" He wondered. "Have you met her dad?" I snorted. "Good point." He agreed.

There's a pause of awkward silence. I could so listen to Story of Us twenty times over right now. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this." I apologized. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're my daughter." He assured me. "Do you... still love me? Saying no won't change anything. Saying yes won't either. I'm just curious." I asked. "I will always love you Alison. No matter what you do, I will always love you." He replied.

'Don't forget what I said before. If you continue to not push him away, he might change his mind about creating the X-blade. You really should at least try to get along with him.' Right. I'll try, but I'm afraid that's all I can do. I'm not sure if I can actually get through the day without drama.

Molly rushed into the room. "By the way, Daddy's on our side so you can call him and tell him where we are. I just wanted to let you know before he starts to worry." Molly said. Then she ran in the direction she came. "Well that's different. Sora is actually right. Do you think I should tell Sora where Molly and I are?" I asked. "I see no harm in it. Molly is his daughter after all." He agreed.

I grabbed my cell phone. I guess I can do that now. 'You should. He will be worried.' What do you think of he'll say? 'Well, he probably won't like it. But this is the safest place for you right now.'

I dialed Dad's number. He picked up. "Hello?" He said. "Dad, it's Alison. Molly and I escaped." I informed him. "Good. Where are you?" He asked. "You're not going to like it, but we're with my real Dad." I explained. "What!?" Dad gasped. "It's the last place Mom would look. We're safe for now." I said. "No your not! Whatever deal he made with you, he won't keep it. You need to find a better place to hide." Dad insisted. "But Dad, we can stay here. Everything will be okay." I argued. "No, it won't be!" He shouted.

"Alison, let me talk to Sora." Xehanort said. "Dad, Xehanort wants to talk to you. Try not to become irrational." I said, handing the phone to Xehanort. I listened as Xehanort talks to Dad.

"Sora." Well that's a good start. "Yes, I know." Dad's probably yelling at him right now. "I apologize for taking your daughter. I do not apologize for taking mine." And now things are going sour. "I know that. But you know what? You never even gave me a choice." A choice in what? "I could have. You never know." I'm confused. "No you don't. You only think you know. Sora, if I were to give up my conquest for the X-blade right now, what would you say?" What?! Did he just say what I think he did?! 'Well, it looks like our plan happened without us. Things are going our way for once.' Yeah, I guess so.

"Yes. I have never been so serious in all my life. I can't have both Alison and the X-blade. I want to be the father that Alison deserves." I think I'm about to cry. 'Alison! Darkness can't cry.' You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. Xehanort handed the phone back to me. I took it and placed it to my ear. "Is this what you want?" Dad asked. 'Okay, so maybe you can cry, just this once.

Tears came rushing out. "Yes." I sobbed. "Then from here on out, as long as you give me no reason to, you and your father are now free to live among the light." Sora declared. "Thank you!" I cried. "Oh, and tell your Dad that I'm coming to get my daughter."

* * *

Wow, what an amazing chapter. For any of you who think that this would make the perfect ending, too bad. There's still more to do here. ㈴1


	70. Chapter 70: Shadow

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

Mal and I went into the Grey Area and saw Alison in the arms of Grandpa. "Are we interrupting anything?" I asked. "Brittany, I'm so glad you're here! He's decided not to be evil anymore!" She squealed, breaking from Grandpa's grasp and jumping up and down excitedly. "Okay, what did I miss?" I asked. "Well, it's kind of a long story." Alison said. "I have time." I remarked. "Okay, so Kairi is trying to put Light and Darkness into different bodies and everyone else is against it and so Molly and I ran away and came here and when we got here, I called Sora and it ended with Sora giving Dad a second chance. Sora's coming to get Molly." Alison explained. "How come I always miss out on the cool stuff." I complained.

"So, what happened between the two of you?" Grandpa asked. "We have come to an agreement and I will be giving up Shadow so that it can return to Brittany." Mal announced. "So you're the one who has Shadow." Alison noted. "Not for long." I said.

"So, should I do it now?" Grandpa asked. "Be my guest." Mal sighed. Grandpa summoned his keyblade and stuck it in Mal's chest. Alison gasped. "It's okay! It's okay! She's fine." I assured her. "Are you sure?" Alison asked. "Yeah. The same thing happened to me." I explained. Grandpa removed his keyblade. Mal became unconscious and faded. This time, I gasped.

"I didn't kill her. There just was nothing to keep her from returning to the Isle of the Lost." Grandpa explained. I sighed in relief. I felt my powers returning toward me. I don't want to try using my darkness just yet, but I was able to make a small ball of light. "It worked!" I exclaimed. "Did you ever doubt that it would." Grandpa asked. "No, but Aly probably did." I said.

Dad came into the room with Molly in tow. "Brittany!" She shouted, running to me. I picked her up. "Molly! I missed you so much." I said, holding her tight. "Me too Brit. Mommy's bad right now. Things are so complicated. Can we go home?" She asked. "I'm sorry Molly. Not yet. But you know what? Daddy's coming here. You'll get to see Daddy again." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You know, it's been a while since the three of us were all together. I don't think we've been in the same place since the crazy stuff started happening." Alison mentioned. "Yeah. I think you're right. That seems like forever ago." I agreed. We're all together again. It's nice. I'm not even sure I've seen Molly since the beginning of all this.

"Well, I have some things I have to do. Such as explaining to the Seekers of Darkness what just happened. I doubt many of them will agree with me, but I must send those who are from a different time back to their own time. I also have to remove myself from the hearts of those who are not completely myself. Riku, watch the girls until Sora gets here." Grandpa said. "What, what?!" Riku gasped. "I'll explain. You go ahead, Dad." Alison said. Grandpa left through a dark corridor.

"So Dad isn't evil anymore and Sora's agreed to give him a second chance and Sora's going to come here for Molly. I don't think he knows that you're here though. Brittany also has Shadow back now. Speaking of Shadow, Darkness wants to awaken Shadow inside of Brittany. Brit, with your permission, can Darkness awaken Shadow?" Alison asked. "Um... I guess." I replied.

Suddenly, I blacked out.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a dark space with spots of light. The light was moving and it made me dizzy. In front of me, was a girl who looked exactly like me.

"Are you... Shadow?" I asked. "Yes. Thank you for allowing me to temporarily use your body. It feels good to be free again. Don't worry. I won't take too long." She said. "Where am I?" I wondered. "Your heart." Shadow replied. "Cool. So how long am I going to be in here?" I questioned. "Well, if you go to sleep now, you'll wake up in your body." She answered.

Well, this is boring. I might as well go to sleep. I close my eyes and quickly drift off into a dream about two lab rats who want to take over the world.

* * *

When I wake up, Riku is hovering over me. "Hi Dad." I muttered. "Hey kiddo." He smiled. I got up. My body hurts from sleeping on the floor. "You couldn't have taken me to my bed?" I groaned. "Sorry." He apologized. I saw that Alison and Molly were waking up too. They were both getting up. Sora was with Molly and Grandpa was over by Aly.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, hugging Sora tight. "Molly, I am so happy to see you." He said. "Is Mommy still upset Daddy?" She wondered. "Yes Molly. Mommy still wants to take away Light and Darkness. I'm sorry. We're going to have to find someplace to hide. Kairi's probably going to look here. After Alison called, I found out that my cell phone had a bug." Sora sighed. "Why would it matter if you have a bug on your cell phone? All you have to do is squish it." Molly pointed out. "Not that kind of bug Molly. It's a device that allows you to hear other people's conversations." I explained.

"So Kairi can use bugs? That is so awesome!" Alison squealed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Um, I mean, that's unfortunate." She sighed. "But what are we going to do?" I asked. "Well, we could go to Castle Oblivion." Xehanort suggested. "Ventus!" Alison and I shouted at the same time. We high fived each other for realizing the same thing at the same time. "Who's Ventus? He sounds kind of familiar." Sora said. Alison and I shared a knowing look. "He's Oblivious." Alison smirked. We giggled at her joke. It feels so good to be making game puns again. "We probably need Aqua though." I mentioned.

"That won't be a problem. We just so happened to bring her with us." A voice from behind me said. As if his voice wasn't enough to recognize him by, the dreamy look on Alison's face says it all. "Vanitas! You're here!" She gushed. Gushed! My sister! GUSHING! Can this day get any worse?! "Daddy, can he be my boyfriend?" Alison asked Grandpa. "I don't see why not." Grandpa agreed.

'You should never ask if things can get any worse.' Who's there? Are you Shadow? 'Yep. I'm in your head now Brittany.' Oh good. Can you do mind control? I'd really love it if Alison and Brittany broke up. 'Nope, sorry.'

* * *

Wow. so this was a big chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you Stardust Yusei Dargon for favoriting.

v.t.7: Yeah, I probably should have been more clear on this, but by now Sora has become like, a figure for the side of light. It's difficult to explain. Sora is like the person who decides this sort of stuff by now I guess. I'm still trying to figure out exactly what he does, but he can do that. He is the hero of the games after all.


	71. Chapter 71: We're not Broken Just Bent

_**Alison't Point of View**_

Yay! Vanitas can be my boyfriend now. "Wait, what?!" Vanitas exclaimed. "You don't want to?" I asked. "Well you kind of have to ask me first." He said. "Why? I know you'll say yes." I smirked. "Well since you won't ask, you won't have your answer." Vanitas shoved me playfully. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I sighed. "Well, I'll have to break a million hearts, but sure." Vanitas replied smugly.

"If you hurt her, I will destroy you." Sora deadpanned. "I call dibs." I shot back. "That's my girl." He muttered. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean- this is awkward." He added. "It's alright. After all, she's your daughter as well." Dad said.

"So, you brought Aqua? Wait, if Xehanort fixed the Organization then Terra should be alive too. Cool! Maybe I'll get to see some Terqua in action!" Brittany squealed. "Okay, not gonna ask. Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus are somewhere around here." Vanitas said. "Master Eraqus is alive?!" Brittany and I both exclaimed at the same time. Yay! We had the same thought again! We high fived each other. "Yes. I never wanted him dead. Instead, I made it look like he was dead. In simple terms, I sucked his life force into my keyblade. Eventually, he became one of my vessels." Dad explained. "That's weird. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" Brittany said. "Brittany, give them a little bit of time to recover. You of all people should know better." Dad scolded. "Sorry." Brittany apologized.

"Hey Aly, could we talk for a minute?" Sora asked. "Yeah, sure." I replied. We left the room to have some privacy. "How are we doing? I mean, are we still..." He trailed off. "We're not broken, just bent." I quoted. One of the cool things about talking to video game characters is that you can quote almost anything and they won't know that it didn't come from you. "I see. Do you think things will ever be the same between us?" He asked. "I don't know. Maybe. It depends. I might be with Xehanort for a while. I'm not saying that you're not my father anymore, but I want to get to know him better. I still love you." I replied.

"I love you two. When this is all over, we'll figure something out." Sora said.

* * *

Short chapter. Especially after the big chapters I've been doing lately. Did you like how I brought Master Eraqus back? Go Eraqus!

Thank you foxchick1 for following. Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for favoriting and following.

SoraKairiRikuNamine: Thank you for all of your great reviews. They really encouraged me.


	72. Chapter 72: Plan to Wake the Wind

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Soon, Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus came to the room. Brittany looked like she was holding back a lot of excitement. She really likes Master Eraqus. She thought he was cool. Although, she didn't cry for Master Eraqus' death the way she did for Xion's. I remember that day. She had Mommy take her to the store so that she could buy a bunch of chocolates for her and Aly. They didn't share any with me. They spent the next week walking around without saying a word as if they were zombies.

"Hey Aqua, did you fill them in?" Brittany asked. "As best as I could. I'm still not positive what's going on." Aqua replied. "That's only need to know the basics for now. The rest is bound to come out at some point." Brittany said.

'Molly, there's something you should know. When we get to Castle Oblivion, Shadow, Darkness, and I are going to take over so that we can restore it to its original form.' You can do that? 'Yes. I wanted to warn you before I took over. I'm not going to take over until we get there first.' I bet Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus will be so happy to have their home back! 'Yes, I'm sure they will.'

Daddy and Aly came back in the room. "Hey. What'd we miss?" Aly asked. "Not much. I don't think anyone knows who anyone is besides you, me, Molly, and Grandpa so yeah. Not a lot." I replied. "Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, this is my daughter, Alison, my son, Riku, Riku's daughter, Brittany, Riku's friend, Sora, and Sora's daughter, Molly. You already know Vanitas. "Sora, Riku, this is Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus. Eraqus and I trained together when we were young." Mr. Xehanort introduced.

"So how do they know who we are?" Terra asked. "They were raised in a special world called Earth. In Earth, Events of other worlds are shown in books, movies, and video games. They know us through a video game." Daddy explained. "I've heard of this world. I always thought it was a myth." Master Eraqus mentioned.

This is frustrating! They're completely missing the point! "Are we going to wake up Ventus, or is he going to sleep for the next twenty years?" I huffed. "Right. We should go." Riku agreed. Mr. Xehanort was about to open a dark corridor, but Daddy stopped him. "Sorry. I don't trust you enough yet. We're taking the gummi ship." Daddy insisted. Mr. Xehanort agreed that we should.

We made our way to the gummi ship. I'm so excited that I get to see Ventus wake up! 'You might be asleep.' Why is life so cruel?!

* * *

I hope you liked this. I had a bit of trouble with this one.


	73. Chapter 73: Space Trip

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

Gummi ships takes a lot longer than dark corridors. It's kind of annoying. It's funny, a month ago, I wouldn't have complained a single bit about riding a gummi ship, but now that I've experienced a dark corridor, I can't stand it. Right now, Sora has the gummi ship on autopilot. "Are we there yet?" I asked Sora? "No." Hs sighed. "Are we there now?" I asked Dad. "No Brittany." He groaned. "How about now?" I asked Grandpa. "No!" The three of them shouted. "I was just asking." I muttered.

'Patience is a virtue.' Well I'm not exactly feeling virtuous right now. 'If I were Light, I would tell you that you shouldn't complain about what you are given, but I'm not so I'm just going to say, can it kid because your whining is irritating me big time.' Well thank you for those kind words.

"So why didn't I just open a dark corridor? I can do that you know." Aly pointed out. "That probably wouldn't fly with certain people." I hinted. "Oh yeah. That makes sense. So, do you think Roxas will make a comeback? Eeee! What about Xion?! Girl, I'm so excited!" Aly squealed. "Well, as seen in the opening of Dream Drop Distance, Roxas seems to be one of the seven. That also bothers me. We never had all seven." I remarked. "So?" She questioned. "So that means if we are in the actual game, either Grandpa was lying or there's going to be a new bad guy." I noted. Then I realized who I said that in front of. "But it's probably the second one." I added quickly. "Do you really think that we're in KH3 Brittany?" Aly wondered. "I honestly have no idea." I sighed.

"So, this is really confusing. Is there anyone who can tell me what has happened?" Terra spoke up. "Well, Xehanort's heart melded with yours and you were in Radiant Gardens without any memories of the past. You stayed with Ansem the Wise until you were turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. Your Heartless was in a human form and went by the name of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. He possessed my dad when my dad was 15. Sora destroyed Ansem the Seeker of Darkness soon after. Your Nobody, Xemnas, was the leader of the first Organization XIII. Sora destroyed all of the first Organization and all of the Organization members became human again. Don't expect to understand it. It's super complicated." I summarized. "Okay, forget I asked." He sighed. "Sorry. Sometimes the why isn't as important as the what. You're here and that's what matters. Oh, by the way, my dad is the same kid you passed down a keyblade to." I added. "You did what?!" Master Eraqus exclaimed.

Oops. I guess I wasn't supposed to say anything. I gave Terra an apologetic look as Master Eraqus dragged him out of the room to talk to him alone.

"I'd better go see what I can do to help Terra." Aqua announced as she went in the direction of Terra and Master Eraqus.

"Why are the children of the villains in The Isle of the Lost?" I asked. Sora, Dad, and Grandpa looked surprised. Grandpa was the first person to figure out how I knew about it. "Mal." He grumbled. "Well, while they haven't done anything wrong yet, they might choose to follow their parents. We didn't want to take the risk." Sora answered. "You're so paranoid. Riku's Xehanort's son. Were you going to stash him there?" I shot back. "Brittany!" Dad warned. "No, she's right. Technically they have as much right to be here as you do. But, they would have to be watched Brit. Are you volunteering?" He sighed. "Maybe I am." I answered boldly. "Well, after everything is over, I'll consider it. You are definitely Riku's daughter." Sora chuckled. "You can't be serious. Villain kids? Have you completely lost it?!" Dad exclaimed. "Mal talked you into this, didn't she?" Grandpa asked me. "Is there something wrong with that?" I questioned. "No. I suppose she wanted her friends to come with her too." Grandpa sighed. "Yeah. Evie, Carlos, and Jay." I said, remembering the names Mal told me.

"So anyway Brit, since I have Van, we need-" Aly started. "Don't call me that." Vanitas interrupted. Aly ignored him. "We need to find you a Kingdom Hearts boyfriend. Lea is way too old. Who else is there? You could have Rox, or maybe Ven." Aly suggested. "No and no. Roxas has one too many girls. Think about it. Namine and Xion both were into Roxas. Ventus is too much like Sora. Even if Sora was younger and we he was just another Kingdom Hearts character, I still wouldn't go for Sora, and therefore I'm not into Ventus." I explained. "I'm right here you know." Sora mentioned.

"Could you guys stop talking about boys? It's annoying." Molly complained. "You'll understand when you're older. Besides, we aren't talking about just any boys. We're talking about Kingdom Hearts boys." Aly giggled. Suddenly, lights flashed red. "What's going on?" I asked, nervously. "Heartless." Sora replied, moving to the control room to take the controls. Dad, Alison, Molly, and I followed. "Riku, you shoot." Sora ordered. "Got it." Riku said. I looked at how the controls to fire the weapons were set up. "Hey, it's just like the game only the weapons and the controls are done by two different people." I noticed. "Hey Brittany, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alison asked. "Sorry girls. This is real life. Game over means your permanently done." Sora said, knowing what we were getting at. "Can you at least give us a chance. Please. I flew a gummi ship in real life before and Alison and I work really well together." I begged. "Fine, but if you don't do well then you're done." Sora sighed. I took the controls to pilot and Alison took the controls to shoot.

"Let's go for Neverland." Alison instructed in code, which I knew meant the second one to the right. "Got it." I confirmed, moving the ship into position. "Now let's get Hulk." She suggested also in code which I knew meant the big green one. This continued until they were all gone. We can take it from here. Thanks girls." Sora said.

Alison and I stepped away from the controls to make room for Sora and Riku. "Why the code names?" I whispered. "They make us look cooler." Alison whispered back. "You guys were awesome!" Molly shrieked.

We made our way back to where Vanitas and Grandpa were. "Vanitas! You should have seen Brittany and Aly! They were controlling the ship! They were so cool!" Molly announced. "That's awesome. Maybe someday you'll get to control a gummi ship." Vanitas winked at her. He winked at her? He winked at her! ㈶4

"Okay, did you just wink at my sister?!" I exclaimed extremely annoyed. "Woah, Brit. What's the matter. You should chill out." Alison said. "You may have ruined the mind of Alison, but I will not let you brainwash Molly." I stated. "Says the girl who decided that Xehanort is okay." Alison rolled her eyes. "That's different." I muttered. "No it isn't, and you know it." She shot back. "Would you girls please stop fighting?" Grandpa sighed. Alison gave me one last glare before dragging Vanitas back to the control room.

'She's right you know. You should trust Vanitas more than Xehanort. Vanitas has been making efforts to be good long before Xehanort.' Who's side are you on?! 'If all your going to do is yell at me then I won't even bother.' Fine. See if I care.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on Vanitas. He and your sister are very fond of each other. I can't imagine him lying to her." Grandpa mentioned. "Not you too." I groaned. "You know, I don't think this is even about whether or not Vanitas is truly good. I think that you're upset that he's her boyfriend." Grandpa smirked. He's got me there. ㈶9 Well, I don't have to admit that he's right. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! You're going senile." I defended. "I am many things Brittany. Senile isn't one of them. Please do not call me that again." Grandpa huffed. Did I hit a nerve? Cool. Blackmail. ㈳3 Sora came into the room.

"Hey, we're here." He announced. It's time.

* * *

Sorry for leaving you guys for so long. Life has been crazy.

Thank you, Sora Kairi Riku Namine, Applestar, and v.t.7 for your reviews.

ThisWillBeTheDay: For now, I'm still deciding exactly how it's going to work.


	74. Chapter 74: Land of Departure

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I become unconscious to see Darkness. "Hey." I greeted. "Hi. By the way, when was the last time you ate? I'm starving. I'm also extremely exhausted. When was the last time you slept? Hey, are you listening to me?" She whined. I laughed. Leave it to Darkness to complain about whatever she can. "What's so funny?!" She snapped. "Do I need a reason to laugh?" I asked. She looked like she was about to pulverize me. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. If all you're going to do is yell at me, I'm going to go to sleep." I huffed, laying down on the ground to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I should know better than to discourage you from laughing." She whispered to me softly. "I'll talk to you when I wake." I muttered, already half asleep. That was when I fell asleep.

* * *

'Wake up sleepyhead.' I opened my eyes. I was on the ground, outside of the castle. I saw Brittany and Molly laying on the ground near me. They didn't wake up yet. I sat up and stretched, then layed myself back down. Vanitas was now hovering over me. "Eek!" I shrieked. I so should've seen that coming. Vanitas laughed. I shoved him as hard as I could. "Ow. Being your boyfriend is torture." Vanitas groaned. "Well, don't do that next time. That move has been so overused." I shot back. "Okay, I won't ask." Vanitas sighed.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She mumbled. Typical Brittany. So sleepy that she doesn't realize the obvious. "The Land of Departure." I answered. Brittany immediately got to her feet and looked around. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Seriously?! We're in The Land of Departure?! Oh wow! It's just like the game!" Brittany shrieked. "Uh, Brit, we're in the game." I remarked. "Even better!" She exclaimed.

Master Eraqus came outside. "Hello girls. It's good to see that you're awake. I've been told that none of this would be possible without you. Thank you." He greeted. "Your welcome. Did Sora figure out how to wake up Ventus yet?" Brittany asked. "He said that he didn't want to try until the three of you woke up." Master Eraqus explained.

Almost as if she knew that we were talking partially about her, Molly sleepily opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned. "Good morning little one." Master Eraqus greeted. "Hi. Light says she needs to talk to you later." She yawned. "Talk about what?" Master Eraqus wondered. "Light won't tell me." Molly grumbled. "Alright. Fair enough. For now, let's go see where your father is. We need to wake up Ventus." He said, taking Molly's hand. "Yay! We get to wake up Ven!" Molly squealed. Together, we searched for Sora.

* * *

Once we had found Sora, and taken him to the throne room where Ventus. "What do I do?" Sora asked. "Let's stab his heart with a keyblade. That seems to work." I smirked. "Oh no you don't. That only works with Grandpa." Brittany pointed out. "I was just kidding." I groaned. Sora touched Ventus' hand. At that moment, light flooded into the room. When the light faded, Ventus was awake. "You!" Ventus gasped when he saw Vanitas. "You." He said. "Ventus, I can explain!" Vanitas started.

"You're your own person." Ventus interrupted. "What?" Vanitas gasped. "You're not a part of me anymore. I can feel it." Ventus stated. "So, you're not... going to attack me?" Vanitas asked. "Are you going to attack me?" Ventus questioned. "No." Vanitas answered.

Master Eraqus pulled Ventus into his embrace. "I'm so sorry." Master Eraqus uttered. "It's alright Master. It turned out okay in the end. I was watching everything through Sora the whole time." Ventus said. After what felt like an eternity, Master Eraqus released Ventus. Terra and Aqua went to Ven. They said some sappy line, but I wasn't really paying attention. My attention was focused on Brittany. She was crying. "Brittany, what's wrong?" I asked. "This is so beautiful." She replied. "You are such a sap Brit." I teased.

"Girls, lets give them a minute." Sora suggested, guiding Brittany, Molly and I out of the room.

"Can we bring Roxas back next Daddy?" Molly asked after we left the room. "We can try Princess." Sora said. "Not a bad idea." Brittany mused. "Xion! Xion! Xion! We have to bring back Xion!" I exclaimed excitedly. "You're right." Brittany agreed. "What about Roxas." Molly huffed. Neither of us payed any attention to her. "Maybe we should try stabbing his heart with a keyblade." Brittany considered. "I volunteer as tribute." I smirked. Had to use that line at least once.

"Girls, it doesn't work that way. You need to be patient and wait for things to work themselves out before you hurt someone." Dad said while coming toward us. "We need to focus on how to get Xion back." Brittany insisted. "You need to focus on taking a break. You can't keep doing this without stopping. Kairi could find you anytime and seeing that we want to avoid confrontation so that no one gets hurt, we're going to leave when she does. That's a when, not an if Brittany, so try to settle down while we're here. We will figure things out eventually, but not today and not tomorrow." Dad argued. "Fine." Brittany huffed. "Hey, we did something good today. We brought together a family. Isn't that enough?" Sora asked. "Yeah. I guess. But... Xion." Brittany whined. "Brit, drop it." I ordered. Brittany walked away in a huff.

"She'll get over it." I assured them. "Yeah, she's no where near as good at holding grudges as you are Aly." Molly agreed. I don't know if I should be offended or proud. Vanitas walked into the room. "Hey Sora, I need some help with something. Could you come with me?" He asked. "Yeah, sure." Sora agreed. They walked off together. "I don't like him Aly. Why is he your boyfriend?" Molly grumbled. "Why not?" I replied. "Because Brittany hated trying to beat him in Birth by Sleep. And he's called Ven an idiot." Molly answered. "Well your opinion on Vanitas doesn't mean anything. He's going to be my boyfriend whether you like it or not." I growled. "You're so mean Aly." She groaned. "Thank you." I smirked.

Just then, Brittany came back into the room. "Done with your little pity party already?" I teased. "I guess so. Where's Sora?" She asked. "With Vanitas." I replied. "Oh. Do you think Roxas is going to be next?" She wondered. "Brittany, I know you're excited because you're familiar with what is going on, but you really do need to stop for a little while. Things will work themselves out and you need to stop being so concerned with things that you can't control." Dad sighed. "Yeah, I know. I talked to my dad about it. I'm sorry." Brittany apologized. "I forgive you." Dad replied.

'Gag. I can't believe I just witnessed a two sappy moments in one day. Eww.' Oh, quit complaining. It's not that bad. 'It is so that bad.' Whatever.

* * *

Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed todays chapter. Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine and ThisWillBeTheDay for your reviews.

v.t.7: When I'm using a tablet and I am able to get to emoticons through the typing screen. There will also be some more awesome Vanitas and Alison stuff in the next chapter.


	75. Chapter 75: Don't Feel the Love Tonight

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

Vanitas came into the room. "Aly, I need to show you something." He said. Aly?! ㈶4 "Okay." Alison sighed. Vanitas and Alison left the room. "He's up to something. I just know it. Molly, let's go." I huffed. "I don't know Brittany. Maybe we should just let them be." Molly pointed out. "Molly is right. They will be fine." Grandpa agreed. "No way. Vanitas is going down and I'm going to be there the day he does. Come on Molly." I insisted, grabbing Molly's hand and dragging her in the direction of where Alison and Vanitas went. "Brittany!" Grandpa called after me, but he didn't follow. I just kept on moving in an attempt to find Alison and Vanitas. It didn't take too long to find them. They were in a room that was practically empty aside from a few chairs and a couch. Molly and I crouched behind the couch.

"I can see what's happening." I whispered. "What?" Molly asked. "And they don't have a clue." I added. "Who?" Molly asked. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two." I pointed out. "Oh." Molly sighed. "Wait, why does this feel like deja vu?" I questioned.

"May I have this dance?" Vanitas said holding his hand out. Familiar music started playing and Alison took his hand and started dancing with him.

_"Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things"  
_

Why did I say those exact words?! Why?!

Vanitas started singing Simba's part. Alison giggled. She giggled! Alison never giggles!

_"So much I need to tell you  
But how to make you see  
The truth about my past  
_Impossible  
_You'd turn away from me"_

Alison sang Nala's part. This is making me sick.

_"You're holding back  
You're hiding  
But why, I can't decide  
Don't you know that I know who you were  
You're changed now don't deny"_

This is going to make me sick.

_"Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things  
Can you feel the love tonight  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainty  
Love is where they are"  
_

I have come this far. I might as well finish this.

_"And if she falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed" _I sang softly.

_"Her carefree days with us are history"_ Molly sobbed.

_"In short our plan is doomed" _We sang together.

Alison climbed onto the couch and looked over the back of it to see me and Molly crying. "Seriously? You're like, the worst sister ever. Why can't you just trust me for once. Vanitas is fine. Quit treating me like a kid. Go do Kingdom Hearts stuff. I'm sure that there's something you can do. If you don't leave now, I'm telling Riku and Sora." Alison huffed. Molly and I walked out of the room. The door slammed behind us.

"Molly, they can't feel the love tonight." I stated. "Brit, spoiling their night didn't even work for Timon and Pumba." Molly pointed out. "You and you're completely accurate logic." I grumbled.

* * *

For some of you, this is very redundant. I do apologize. It was not intentional. I wanted to do this for the 75th chapter and ended up completely by chance doing the same song in my Disney Songs, Kingdom Hearts Style at the same time.

Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine and ThisWillBeTheDay for your reviews.


	76. Chapter 76: My Mother's Father

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I was wandering aimlessly, when I saw Grandpa. I tried to go in a different direction, but I was too late. "Brittany, come here please." He said. Slowly, I turned toward him and walked in his direction. "Yes?" I asked. "I know that your going through a particularly rough time, but you need to be obedient. When I tell you not to do something, it's for a reason. You may think that you know what's best because you are the one with the most knowledge of the games, but there is more to all of this then just the games. I told you not to bother Alison and Vanitas and I meant it. You deliberately disobeyed me. That will not happen again. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned. "Yes." I answered. "Good. By the way, your father was looking for you. There's been an interesting development in our situation." Grandpa said. "Where is he?" I asked. "Right here." Dad's voice said from behind me. "What is it?" I asked. "First, we gotta find Eraqus. He was looking for you too." Dad said.

We started searching for Master Eraqus. It didn't take long to find him. Once we did find him, he took us outside to the bench that Ventus fell asleep by in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. We sat down to talk. I ended up in the middle. "There's something you need to know. We were talking and we discovered something." Dad said. "It turns out that your mother is my daughter." Master Eraqus explained.

Processing... Processing... Processing... What?! She's his... He's her... He's my... What did I do to deserve such a confusing life?

"That's... wow... I'm... well... speechless." I managed to say. "She's on her way here. She should be here soon." Dad added. Grandpa was right. I really do need a break from crazy. I sat there without moving for what seemed like an eternity.

"Brittany, are you all right?" Dad asked. Tears streamed down my face. "No. I need a break. Everything is happening so fast and I can't keep up." I sobbed. "I'm sorry. She's been going through a lot lately." Dad explained. "I understand. From what I've heard, she's been through a great deal more than she needed to be." Master Eraqus commented.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dad asked once I got my sobbing under control. "I think so." I sniffed. Mom came into view. "Dad?" She gasped. "Yuffie, it has been too long." Master Eraqus said, getting up to hug Mom. I tried to get up and walk away, but Dad grabbed my hand. "You're part of this family now too. You need to stay here." He insisted. I sat back down. By now, Master Eraqus had finished hugging Mom. Mom looked over to me and gave me a hug. "It's good to see you too Brittany. Have you been good for your father?" She asked. "That depends on what you call good." Dad said, kissing Mom after she was finished hugging me. I will never get used to my parents being Yuffie and Riku. And now my grandfather on my mother's side is Master Eraqus. While Mom and Dad were busy catching up, Grandpa Eraqus put a hand on my shoulder. I suppose that would be the appropriate thing to call him now. "Let's go inside and give them some space." Grandpa Eraqus suggested. "But you haven't seen Mom in a long time." I argued, not seeing why he would want to leave her. "And there will be plenty more opportunities for me to see her now. Come. Let's spend some time together." Grandpa Eraqus said. "Okay." I sighed. We went inside.

Once inside, Grandpa Eraqus started a conversation with me. "From what I've heard, it sounds as though you've had a hard time coming to terms with the situation your in." He mentioned. "I suppose so. Everything happened so fast... is still happening so fast. Sometimes I just wonder if this is all a dream. I really want to go home and live with Sora, Kairi, Molly, and Alison again, but I know that things can never be the same again. It's kind of funny actually. All I ever wanted was for all of this to be real, and then it was and now I just want to go back to my normal life. The one where I go to school, hang out with friends, and come home and play video games. Now, I'm on the run because Kairi has gone mad with this idea of our forces changing bodies. I just want this to end." Tears were streaming down my face again. I wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining. After all, others have suffered worse." I apologized. "Brittany, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you told me how you feel. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I love you. I love you so much Brittany. More than you can imagine. You can always tell me how you feel." He said.

For the first time since I came, I thought about how my family probably felt. I was the long lost daughter who had finally come home, the long lost granddaughter who my grandfathers were getting to see for the first time. I may not have given them a second thought, but they love me regardless. I haven't truly seen them as people. I've always thought of them as video game characters. I've never been truly serious about any of this. They care about me, even though I haven't been overly concerned with how they feel. Tears splashed down a third time today.

"I'm a terrible person. I've been so selfish. Ever since everything started, I've only ever thought about myself. I never once thought about how anyone else felt. I'm terrible." I sobbed. I felt a hand on my shoulder coming from behind me. I spun around. It was Dad, with Mom right behind him.

"Everyone needs to be selfish sometimes. While it's not good to make it a habit, sometimes you need to think of yourself before you think of others." Dad said. I buried my face into his chest and cried even harder. "Dad..." I muttered. "It's getting late. Let's get you to bed. It's getting really late and I think you're tired." Dad sighed.

I nodded and followed him to what I guess was my bedroom.

* * *

Wow, I think that was a pretty intense chapter. What do you think? Do you like? Do you not like? Do you just not care?

Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.

ThisWillBeTheDay: Alison has something she wants to say.

Alison: I can be however I want to be. Hmph! *Slams the door*

She'll probably get over it... eventually.


	77. Chapter 77: Soon to Change

_**Alison's Point of View**_

When Vanitas and I decided to call it a night and leave each other, I wandered around aimlessly. Eventually, I came across Master Eraqus talking to who I think is Yuffie.

"Alison, I think we should talk." Dad's voice said from behind me. I jumped, startled that he had managed to sneak up on me like that. "About what?" I wondered. "Come." He said, walking off. I followed him. We went to a room that had two seats facing each other. Dad sat in one and I sat in the other.

"Things are a bit hectic right now, but hopefully soon things will die down. Once they do, some things are going to have to change." Dad explained. "I'm aware of that. I didn't expect things to stay the same." I stated.

'Hey squirt, I need to talk to your dad. Can I take over?' Let me let him know.

"Darkness wants to say something to you. We'll have to continue this conversation later. Sorry." I apologized. My vision went dark and I found myself back inside my heart.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm probably going to make the next one short as well.


	78. Chapter 78: Future Plans

_**Molly's Point of View **_

'Molly, I think I'm going to take over your body for a little bit. There's something I need to do.' Okay.

Light placed me in my heart, taking over my body in the process.

* * *

_**Insinde Molly's Heart**_

"So what are you doing?" I asked Light. "Darkness, Shadow, and I are working out a plan for your future." Light replied. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, things won't always be this way. Someday we will have to create a normalcy for you, Brittany, and Alison. We're working on a good life for you girls." Light answered. "But what is that plan?" I questioned. "I'm afraid that right now, I can't tell you. We've agreed not to tell you girls until it's done." Light sighed. "Why? Is it because we won't like it? It's our lives. Our future. Why won't you just tell us for once?! I'm tired of the secrecy!" I snapped. "Go to sleep Molly." She said. "No! Not until I get some answers." I screamed. "Go to sleep Molly." She repeated, but this time with more force. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I fell to the ground and ended up closing my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry that this is, yet again, so short. I think the next one will be longer, but I can't make any promises.

Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.


	79. Chapter 79: Secret Revealed

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I woke up on my bed. Shadow took over my body last night and she wouldn't tell me why. It's so annoying. 'You're annoying. You wouldn't shut up.' You would think that seeing that you took control of MY body that I would at least have a right to know why. 'You'll find out why soon enough.' Whatever. I'm done talking to you.

I got out of bed and started wandering to wherever my feet want to take my. I soon saw Alison and Molly. Both of them had their arms crossed. I have a feeling I know why. "Light and Darkness wouldn't tell you guys either?" I asked. They both winced. I could tell that they were getting an earful from Light and Darkness. "No. We don't have a clue." Alison sighed. "This sucks." Molly huffed. Then she paused. "Get out of my head!" She screamed. She started crying. I picked her up and comforted her the best I could. "Yeah, well you're just as guilty of being in my head as she is! Don't like it? Get out." Alison huffed.

'Tell Light and Darkness that I said to be quiet. These girls have enough to deal with without the constant commentary.'

"Shadow says for Light and Darkness to be quiet." I said. Alison's eyes widened. Molly stopped crying. "Darkness listened." Alison gasped. "Light too." Molly added.

' still remember who's in charge here.' You mean you're behind all this?! 'No, Light is, but I'm typically the one who keeps them in line. They're as much my little sisters as Alison and Molly are to you. It's my job to help them and protect them and tell them when they're wrong.' I see. I suppose that makes sense.

Just then, Sora came over to us. "Girls, we need to talk to you three about something." He stated. "Who's we?" I wondered, but he was already heading on his way, expecting us to follow him. And we did. He took us outside where Mom, Dad, Grandpa Xehanort, and Grandpa Eraqus were all sitting on the steps. Sora took a seat. I was still holding Molly so I sat down and put her in my lap. Alison had sat down too.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Light, Darkness, and Shadow discussed something with us last night." Sora started. "Yeah, no kidding." Alison huffed. "We decided what we're going to do after things go back to normal. It's been brought to our attention that you three need to be kept together." Grandpa Xehanort said. "Light, Darkness, and Shadow had an idea, but you're not going to like it." Sora sighed. "Could you quit building up suspense? If I'm not going to like it then I just want to get it over with." I groaned. "I'm going to train the three of you." Grandpa Eraqus announced. I looked at Molly and Alison and I could tell that they were all in a deep conversation with their forces.

'Well, there you have it. That was what we were plotting.' And you couldn't have told me?! 'Brittany, please try to understand.'

"Girls?" Dad asked, expecting us to say something. "Hold on!" We all said at the same time.

Understand what?! That you think that you can make these decisions without checking in with me first? You have no right! 'You need Alison and Molly just like I need Light and Darkness.' And you couldn't have talked to us first?! We could've discussed this together! Instead you just go off and plan my life behind my back! 'We're just trying to do what's best for you and your sisters.'

"Just get out of my head already!" Alison snapped. Molly was in tears again.

Why won't you just let us decide what's best for us?! 'If a child thinks that what's best for them is eating desert and spoiling their dinner, would a mother let them eat the desert before dinner?' You're comparing me to a child! 'You're acting like a child.' So what? That makes you my mother now? Great, now I have three mothers! 'Brittany, it'll turn out better than you think. Eraqus is a good man who is capable of taking care of the three of you.'

"Just leave me alone." I whispered, tears pouring down my face. Shadow was silent. I brought my legs close to my body and hugged them tight. I want to go home. I want to go home.

'Brittany, you are home.'

"Maybe Kairi was right." I snapped. I glanced at my sisters. Sora was tending to Molly and Grandpa Xehanort was tending to Alison. I glanced at my family. My mother, my father, my other grandfather. They looked like they were considering making a move, but too afraid to do so. Finally, Grandpa Eraqus moved towards me and hugged me. "Did you have a fight with Shadow?" He asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Would it help if we talk about it?" He wondered. I nodded. He held me closer. "Would it be okay if your mother and father discuss this with us?" He asked. "Yes." I sighed. Grandpa Eraqus took Mom, Dad, and I inside to talk, away from everyone else.

"What happened?" Dad asked. "None of our forces would tell us what they were planning. We don't mean to be rude. We just don't want them to be in complete control of our lives, you know? They treat us as though we think too irrationally to tell us anything important. It's highly upsetting for all of us." I huffed. "Well, do you think it's a bad idea?" Grandpa Eraqus wondered.

Did I think it was a bad idea? No, but Alison and Molly might.

"Only if my sisters don't agree to it." I said at last. "Well, we still have time. We don't have to figure all of this out right away. For now, let's focus on the task at hand. Keeping you out of Kairi's reach." Grandpa Eraqus said. "I have one more question. Why you. They could have easily chosen Sora, or Dad, or anyone else, so why you?" I questioned. "Now that's a bit complicated. Let me start by explaining a bit about how Light, Darkness, and Shadow work. You see, once a new host is born that is perfect in every way, the forces leave their current host body to join the new one, regardless of current host body's condition. Before Molly, I was the host body for Light." Grandpa explained. I gasped. "So then... I'm just guessing here but, are Grandpa Xehanort and Master Yen Sid the previous host bodies of Darkness and Shadow?" I asked. "You are correct. One mistake they made with us however, was to let myself and Xehanort spend too much time together without Yen Sid, our mediator. In the end, we both went too far to our different sides, causing chaos. They don't want to make the same mistake with you, so they decided that it's best if you are always with them. They chose me because Molly is the youngest and will need someone who can understand Light to help her along the way." Grandpa Eraqus said.

"It all makes sense now. Why I was chosen. Both of my grandfathers used to be hosts for opposing forces. I guess that would have to make me balanced enough for Shadow. This is insanity." I sighed. "Didn't you get the message? Insanity is the new normal." Dad teased. Mom hit him. "Molly and Aly should know about this." I stated. "Yes. I will talk to them after we discuss something else with you." Grandpa Eraqus said. "You mean there's more?" I groaned. "Yes, Brittany. It has been brought to our attention that you three have been having difficulties with your forces. Alison and Molly can speak with Xehanort and I anytime right now about their struggles with being hosts ffor their forces, but Yen Sid isn't available to you. Xehanort and I know what it's like to have forces, but not what it's like to have Shadow. We are considering having you visit with Yen Sid for a few days. I've already talked with him and he said it would be fine as long as you agreed to it. He could help you understand your force better. What do you think?" Grandpa Eraqus asked. I paused for a moment, considering this very carefully.

'What are you waiting for? Say yes.' But-but what if I'm separated from Alison and Molly for too long, like what happened with Grandpa Xehanort and Grandpa Eraqus? 'It's only for a few days. You don't have to worry about it. It'll be fine.' What if something happens? What if Kairi comes here, or comes to check Master Yen Sid's tower? 'Brittany, what is the real reason you're hesitating?' Well... 'It's okay. You can tell me.' Okay. Master Yen Sid kind of creeps me out. 'Oh, is that all? Don't worry about it. You really should just say yes. Yen Sid can help you become accustomed to me. You will be all right.'

"Yeah, sure. I'm cool with that." I said, pulling off a convincing smile. "All right, great. You're mom is going to drop you off and then as long as everything goes smoothly, I'll come by to pick you up in three days." Dad said. "We can go now if you want." Mom offered. "Yeah, sure." I agreed.

* * *

Totally unexpected turn of events. Unless you somehow expected all this. Then it's not totally unexpected.


	80. Chapter 80: Dark Problems

_**Alison's Point of View**_

Dad was doing his best to comfort me. He had his arms wrapped around me in a hug. "It's all right. I know that you're feeling frustrated and tired of this but it will be all right." He said. "It's not all right. You have no idea how I feel right now. Having Darkness in your head is harder than it looks." I snapped.

'Well excuse me. You're not so great yourself.'

"I know more than you think. I'm your father, Alison. You can trust me." He sighed. "Yeah right." I tried to struggle out of his arms, but he held me tighter. It turns out that he's stronger than he looks. "Just let go. Let go of me and let me work this out by myself." I sobbed. "No. I know that I've never been there for you Alison, but maybe this will be a start." He insisted. Just then, Master Eraqus came out followed by Brittany, Riku, and Yuffie. Brittany glanced in my direction, but then Turned away just as quickly. Master Eraqus walked towards Dad and I.

"Xehanort, I talked to Brittany about our... connection. You can talk to Alison and I'll talk to Molly." He said before walking over to Molly and Sora.

"Well then, I suppose you should know that before you were born, I was the host of Darkness." Dad stated. "What?" I gasped.

'It's true. Before you were born, I was inside your father.'

"You couldn't have told me that a few minutes ago?" I scoffed. "No. We were going to wait, but Eraqus told Brittany. Eraqus was Light and Yen Sid was Shadow." He explained. "So then..." I trailed off. "You see? I do understand how you feel, at least in part. Being the host of Darkness is hard, but once you except each other, it's a lot easier." Dad said.

'Pot, meet kettle. Kettle, meet pot.' Who's pot and who's kettle? 'Doesn't matter. They're both black.'

"I can't do this anymore." I sobbed. "Is Darkness speaking to you?" Dad asked. "Yes." I answered. "Then I'm going to tell Darkness right now to shut up." Dad said.

'That is so it! You're finished Xehanort!' I feel myself slipping away into my heart. Darkness, don't. Please. 'Sorry. Too late.'

* * *

I woke up in my heart. "Sorry. I kind of lost it. I don't like it when people tell me what to do." Darkness apologized. "No, really?" I scoffed. "Aly... Please. Can you forgive me?" Darkness asked. "For which part?! You pulling me in here?! You planning my life?! You not telling me about my dad?!" I huffed. "Aly..." She said. "Forget it. I'm going to sleep." I said. I layed on the ground and closed my eyes. "Alison, look I know you're mad at me, but at the very least, please open up a little to your father. He's trying. He really loves you. Give him a chance." Darkness pleaded. "I'll think about it." I sighed before everything went dark and quiet.

* * *

There we go. The chapter. I hope it was awesome.

v.t.7: I gotta say, your list of Brittany's and Alison's relations in your review for chapter 76 totally made me laugh. I totally made everything crazy. Mad is the new fad. Especially in Wonderland. Perhaps I shall move there.


	81. Chapter 81: Light Problems

**_Molly's Point of View_**

"So then, you used to have Light in you?" I asked Mr. Eraqus, making sure I understood. "Exactly." He said. "Take her back." I demanded. "W-what? Molly, I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." He said. "Well Mommy said that she would switch Light to a different person. You already had Light once making you a perfect candydate." I said. "Candidate dear." He corrected me. "Quit changing the subject. Light sucks and I want her out of my head." I snapped.

'Molly! You're talking about things you don't understand! That's enough!' Quit telling me what to do! 'Molly!'

"Molly, Light chose you for a reason. You need to accept that and move on." Mr Eraqus said. "I can't! I try and try, but I can't! She's always nagging on me! Telling me what to do and how I should act! I can't take it anymore!" I shouted. "Light, may I speak with you please?" Mr. Eraqus asked. "Wait, no! Don't put me with her!" I panicked, but it was already happening.

* * *

I woke up inside my heart. "Molly, I don't want to see that behavior again! Do you understand me?" Light shouted. I just ignored her and turned away. "Molly! Are you even listening to me?!" She screeched. "Get out of my life." I growled. She stopped. Then she moved closer to me. "Molly..." She started, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I shouted slapping her hand away. "Don't ever touch me!" I screamed. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you." She apologized. I calmed down a little. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry I was so petty and that I slapped your hand away." I apologized. "Well, I forgive you." She smiled, enveloping me into a hug. I hugged back. "Staying with Eraqus will be good for the both of us. Your parents will still visit. Brittany and Alison will still be with you. You have nothing to worry about." Light assured me. "Yeah, I guess you're right. If Mommy ever stop." I commented. "I have a feeling that she'll come to her senses eventually." Light said. I fell asleep in Light's arms.

* * *

Yay! I got a new chapter up!

Thank you Disneygirl125 for following.


	82. Chapter 82: Living in the Shadows

**_Brittany's Point of View_**

I walked into the bottom of the Mysterious Tower, dreading the climb that was coming. Mom on the other hand was completely enthusiastic. She had already started walking up the steps. She turned to me. "You coming?" She asked. I started up the steps. "What's it like to have Shadow inside you?" She wondered. "A pain." I groaned.

'Hey, I'm not that bad.'

"I see. My dad never told me that he had Light inside of him. Of course, I was too young to understand anyway. Like Molly." She mentioned. "Hey, why were you living in Radiant Gardens?" I asked. "My mom was from there. She's gone now." She explained. "Oh, sorry." I apologized. "Don't be. You should be able to know more about your family. I wish that I could've talked to you about this sort of stuff years ago." Mom said. A tear trailed down her face. "Mom, are you okay?" I questioned. Suddenly, she hugged me. "I missed it Brittany. I missed it all. I missed your first word. Your first steps. The first time you tied your shoes. Your first night away from home. I missed it all Brittany." She cried. "Mom, I know that you really wanted to be there for those things, but you can't live in what ifs. You need to keep looking forward rather than back." I said. She let go of me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that I could do it all over again." She sniffed. "I know that it sounds selfish, but if I could do everything over again, I wouldn't. I got to be a big sister to Alison and Molly, I got to play the video game of all this before finding out that it's all real, and I got to find my family. I know that it sounds weird, but I think I'm starting to get used to the craziness of all this." I said. "Yeah. Brittany, I do think it's a good idea to keep the three of you together when this is all over, but I also think that maybe... maybe I'll ask my dad if your father and I can move in." Mom suggested. "I don't know about that. You know, it might not be a good idea. Think about it. There's already Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Molly, Alison and I." I pointed out. "So what's two more?" Mom smirked. "You are so obnoxious." I groaned.

We approached the door that led to Master Yen Sid's Study. "So this is it." I mentioned. "For now." Mom added. I opened the door and went in, followed by Mom.

As usual, Master Yen Sid is sitting behind his desk. "Hello Brittany. It has been a while." He greeted. "Master Yen Sid, I'm going to leave Brittany with you now." Mom announced. "Very well. Send your father my regards." Master Yen Sid said. "Yep." Mom said, leaving. I should probably bow or something, but right now I don't care one bit about formalities. I honestly don't care much for anything that's not the point, so I cut to the chase. "How did you manage to live with Shadow living inside you? She's the most conniving, evil creature I've ever seen." I said. "Who can also hear you." Master Yen Sid mentioned. "I'm way past even caring." I huffed. "Brittany, the first thing you need to do is calm down. You're stressed and it's affecting your emotions. You need to stop and think before you act." Master Yen Sid said.

'Brittany, he's right. You do need to calm down. You haven't stopped since the beginning of your journey. You're safe here. You can relax.' Safe from what?! Certainly not safe from you because you're still here.

"Can you do that for me? Can you calm down some?" He asked. "W-what?" I questioned. "Can you calm down for me?" He repeated. The way he said that really got to me. Everyone has been telling me what to do and what I need to be. No one ever asked me if I could do it, or if I would do it, or anything like that. It's always been, 'Do this.' and never 'Could you?' It's amazing just how much it makes a difference.

"Yes." I replied. "Good. I'm aware that having a force can be a great burden on you. However, it can also be a good thing if you let it." He said. "Meaning?" I asked. "When you learn to work together is when it starts becoming easier. You won't always agree on everything and you both will have to make sacrifices at times, but someday your bond won't be as intolerable as it seems to be now. For now, you should focus on staying near Light and Darkness. Having a common goal is a great help." Master Yen Sid explained.

'Hey, could I talk to him.' Go ahead. Go use MY body and use MY life as if it were your own. While you're at it, why don't you use my body forever. The next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

"I am trying Brittany! I really am, but you're making it impossible. Do you think it's easy for me either? Far from it! I'm dependent on other people and I'm always in- in somebody else's shadow!" Shadow screamed. I bit back a comment about how ironic that sounded. "Can you at least try to work with me?!" She yelled. "Are you done?" I asked calmly. She took a few deep breaths. "Yes." She sighed. "Good. I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me." I said. She stayed silent.

I layed down, but instead of sleeping, I thought about some things. My thoughts aren't private when I'm in my body so I might as well do my thinking here. I guess Shadow is flustered by this whole thing too. She doesn't have a life, so she's grasping what freedom she can. That's what I think anyway. Still, at the expense of my life... Well, I guess I should just go to sleep and not worry about it. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Here it is. I hope you enjoyed.

Thank you v.t.7 and SoraKairiRikuNamine for your reviews.


	83. Chapter 83: What it Takes

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I woke up on the floor. Nice going Darkness. Here's the thing about waking up on the floor- IT'S PAINFUL!㈷6 'You're such a crybaby.' I get up and see Dad standing with his back turned to me. He turns to me.

"You're up. I was starting to worry." He said. "Yeah? How long was I out?" I asked. "Nine hours." He stated. "What?!" I shrieked. "You don't need to scream. The time between the shift from Darkness to you varies." Dad sighed. "I know but... nine hours? Were you here the whole time?" I wondered. "Yes, I suppose I was. I didn't expect it to take that long." He answered. "Then why didn't you leave three hours ago? You should have. Nine hours is too long to stay here the whole time. If you were that concerned about me, you could've gotten someone else to watch me sleep." I huffed. "You know nothing child." He scoffed.

His words stung. I felt a tear run down my face. Dad's face went from annoyed to apologetic. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He apologized. "It's okay. You're right you know. I really don't know much of anything anymore." I said once I calmed myself down. "Alison, that's not true. I didn't mean what I said." He insisted. "No, you didn't mean to say it, but you meant it. And even if you didn't, that doesn't make it any less true." I argued. "No, I said it because I was frustrated. It had nothing to do with you. It's not true. That's a fact, not an option." He said.

'Alison, please just try to get along with your father.' I don't owe you any favors. In fact, you owe me for making plans behind my back. 'And you owe him for not killing you on several occasions.' Fair point.

A small smile crept upon my face. "I guess you're right. I'm nowhere near as clueless as Sora. He knows nothing, and one who knows nothing can understand nothing." I teased. "Quit mocking me child." He smirked. I laughed. "Will I ever be able to go home?" I asked. "Someday. Someday when this is all over you'll be able to go back to Earth and visit your old home." Dad reassured me. "Yeah. Someday." I agreed. I wish someday would hurry up.

"Perhaps we could go now." Dad mentioned. "What do you mean?" I gasped. He opened a dark corridor. "No one has to know. Kairi's probably already passed through there. If she is there, we can leave quickly." He smirked. It's a big risk, but I always was a risk taker.

"Let's do it." I agreed. We went through the dark corridor.

* * *

I stepped into my old home. I didn't realize how much I missed this place. The first thing I did was I ran to the bedroom that Brittany, Molly, and I shared. I grabbed my phone. It may not be an essential, but it could come in handy. I checked my messages.

"Aly, it's Amy. I was thinking about going to the mall later. Wanna come? Call me back whenever you can. Bye." The next message plays. "Aly, what are you doing? You haven't answered any of my calls or replied to any of my texts. Call me back. Bye." Amy's voice said. "Are we fighting or something? I really don't know anymore. Look, if you don't want me around anymore, just tell me. Nothing could hurt more than this silence. Please just tell me what's going on Alison. Please." I've had enough. I'm about to call her when I feel a hand on me that wasn't Dad's. I turn around to see Sora.

"I'm so sorry! I know you didn't want me here and I shouldn't have come. I just wanted to see this place again. I needed to come home. I needed to-" I choked on my words. Tears poured down my face. Sora hugged me. "Me too, Aly, me too. I wanted to come home too." He sighed. "So, you're not mad?" I sobbed. "Oh, I'm mad. I'm mad that you didn't come talk to me about it first. I don't want that to happen again." He said. "Yes sir." I sighed. "Good. One more thing. I know it's hard, but you don't live here anymore. That means that you can't keep in j with anyone here. I don't want you calling your friend anymore." Sora explained.

So that's it. I'm leaving everything behind? What am I going to do? 'Don't think of it as leaving something behind. Think of it as finding something new.' Just shut up, okay?! Is it not enough to be in my head, you have to tell me how to think now too?! 'Alison, if you speak one sour word to Sora, I am going to take control of you and we are going to have a talk and neither of us are going to like it.' I had to hold back an eye roll.

"Okay. I won't talk to anyone here anymore. I can still visit the house sometimes, right?" I asked. Sora let go of me. "Of course you can." He smiled. There's something you should see with me. Mo- Kairi left a message." I said. Sora's eyes widened and he snatched the phone out of my hands. He played the message.

"Aly, I know you think that this is bad, but I'm trying to do what I think is right. Please trust me. It'll be okay. We can come home and everything will be like it was. I just need to find a good match for your forces. I'll see you soon, my sweet little girl." Sora started crying. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. "I still miss her. Even though we're enemies right now I still missed her. I know that I shouldn't, but I can't stop thinking about her. I really miss her." He cried.

I heard a slapping sound. It took me a second to realize that I had slapped Sora across his face. "You idiot! That's how it's supposed to work! You can't just walk away from everything after a single fight! I would hate you if you didn't miss Mom! Right now I just hate your guts for even daring to think that you shouldn't care that Mom and you are on opposite sides! You can't control everything and you shouldn't even try to! What, are you going to erase her memory like you tried to do to me?! That doesn't solve anything and it makes you the bad guy!" I screamed.

I marched out of the room and went outside to sit on the porch. Dad came out and sat next to me. He probably heard it all. "I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Sora later." I groaned. "That's not why I'm here, although I'm not happy with your actions. You need to learn to control yourself. Anyway, I was wondering if we could talk about you staying with Master Eraqus." He explained. "Well, there's nothing to talk about because I'm not doing it." I huffed.

'Alison!' No. I'm not going. If you try to force me, I will escape every chance I get.

"Alison, that's not up for debate." Dad stated. "So you're to drag me there kicking and and screaming and then keep me there as prisoner?" I scoffed. His hands slowly balled into fists. "If that's what it takes." He replied solemnly. I let out a groan of frustration. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. A stupid dumb idea. I got up off the porch and ran as fast as I could. He tried to chase after me, but I had two advantages. This is where I lived and I know the streets better than him. I also don't have back problems. Sadly, I have one disadvantage. Darkness.

'What are you doing?! Turn around.' Look, just give me one day. I'll make it worth your while. 'You can't just get up and leave!' I'll tell you what, you give me today and I'll train with Master Eraqus when the time comes. 'Deal, but be warned, I'm not going to help you when you return. You'll have to fix that mess yourself.' If that's what it takes.

* * *

Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.


	84. Chapter 84: A Better Life

_**Molly's Point of View**_

I woke up on a bed. I turned to see Master Eraqus sitting in a chair next to the bed. There was a window behind him. It's night time. "Were you watching me sleep?" I asked. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you when you woke up." Master Eraqus explained. "About me and my sisters staying with you?" I wondered. "Yes, about that. I can help you. I know what it's like to have Light inside you. That's something that no one else can understand. Not your father, not your mother, not even your sisters." Master Eraqus replied. "Yeah, I know. People keep saying that this is what's best for me but- I just want to go home." Tears spilled over my face. Master Eraqus was quick to set me on his lap and hold me.

"I know Molly. It's alright. It's going to be alright. You'll be fine. We're going to make this work out." He reassured me. "Yeah, everybody keeps saying that, but more and more it feels like an empty promise." I sniffed. He wiped my tears away.

"Molly, I know that things aren't the way you want them to be, but sometimes what you think you want isn't always what you want. Sometimes things can work out even better. If we could have everything go the way we wanted it to, life would be dull and boring, don't you think?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess so." I sighed. "You know, I was considering baking some chocolate chip cookies. Would you like to help me?" He offered. "Yes please." I said. I love helping in the kitchen. Mommy always says that I'm a great helper.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I hope you enjoyed it though. By the way, this is getting really long. Do you guys think I should wrap it up soon and do a new story, or keep going?


	85. Chapter 85: The Darkness is Sickening

**_Brittany's Point of View_**

I wake up on the floor. Quickly, I stand to my feet. "Kairi is coming." Master Yen Sid announced without even looking in my direction. "Then I've gotta get out of here." I said. He shook his head. "No, you must stay. You can't run forever. You need to attempt to talk to her. If you fail, you must leave, but if you succeed then we can end this." Master Yen Sid said. "But how will I leave?" I asked. "Shadow can teach you how to open a dark corridor." He answered. I shuddered at the thought of it. "No way, not going to happen. Using darkness makes me sick." I argued. "Your glider then. Although Kairi can follow you that way." He said. "I'd rather have her on my tail than to have to go through that pain again." I insisted. "Never mind. It looks like Shadow will have to take over your body if you need to leave anyway. Kairi arrived sooner than I expected. She's here now." He said.

I looked out the window. Sure enough, Kairi was there. I run out the door and down the steps. I accidentally trip and fall. I close my eyes and scream as I wait to meet my end. Suddenly, I'm not falling. Something broke my fall. I open my eyes. Kairi caught me. She set me down. "So this is where you've been hiding. Where are your sisters?" She asked. I slowly backed away to the door. "I'm not telling." I stated. I went outside and Kairi followed. "I'm only doing this for your own good. You know that, right?" Kairi questioned. "No! Shadow chose me for a reason. Mom, don't do this." I pleaded. She hesitated for a moment, then put her hand up to her head. Her hand dropped back to her side. "I already have the perfect candidate for Alison. Where is she?!" Kairi snapped.

'Something's not right. Brittany, you have to fight her.' You want me to fight my mom?! 'I know it'll be hard, but I know you can win.' Okay.

I summoned my keyblade. "If you want Aly, you're going to have to go through me." I said. She summoned her keyblade. "Whatever it takes." She smirked. She charged at me and swung. I blocked and took a few steps back. She charged at me again.

Alright, dodge roll time! 'That's probably not a good idea.' Hey, if Sora could do it, so can I.

I attempted to perform a dodge roll, but Kairi kicked me mid-roll.

'Told you.' Whatever.

I got up and swung. She blocked and swung her keyblade down on mine so hard I lost my grip. My keyblade fell to the ground. She pointed her keyblade at me.

"Answers. Now." She ordered. "What is wrong with you!? We're all fine! We don't need you interfering!" I yelled. "Save it." She snapped. I could feel all my frustration and anger rushing inside of me. It was too much for me to contain. I felt the sick feeling that I've always felt when I use the darkness. Kairi falls to the ground, but that doesn't make the feeling go away. The darkness surrounds me. I fall to the ground and hug my knees. My head is spinning and I feel so feverish and cold.

Master Yen Sid appears in a puff of smoke. "What have you done child?" He gasped. I couldn't do anything but sit there. He knelt down beside Kairi. "Shadow." I whispered in a cry for help. My vision became black.

* * *

Shadow did her best to comfort me as I wept. All I did was ask the same stupid question over and over again like a broken record. "Is Mom okay?" I asked for the umpteenth time. "Your mother is alive. She stopped breathing for a few minutes, but I gave her CPR and brought her back to life. She's still unconscious. I'm going to take her back to The Land of Departure. I'm going to open a dark corridor and it's going to hurt. You ready?" She asked. I feel like a kid getting a shot. I clung onto Shadow out of dread. Once the pain started, I screamed. Once it left, I didn't have the strength to sit up. I fell to the floor.

"No Brittany! You can't sleep! Not now! You need to stay awake! Come on! Don't close your eyes!" Shadow panicked. "Have to... rest." I muttered. "No Brittany, stay awake. I need you to stay awake!" Shadow yelled. I can't make it I need to sleep. It took too much out of me. I start to close my eyes. "No Brittany! Do it for me. Do it for your mother!" Shadow ordered.

That's right. If I fall asleep, mom could die. I have to stay awake. I open my eyes again and struggle to sit up. Shadow helps me. "Come on, you can do this! Just a little bit more." Shadow encouraged. "Are we almost there?" I rasped. I'm not sure if I can. Shadow said nothing. I struggled and struggled to stay awake. Finally, Shadow sighed in relief.

"Brittany, you can sleep now, but when you wake up I want to take over you so that I can deal with things. I don't want you getting upset over something that someone says to you because everyone else is stressed with this, alright?" Shadow said. "Before you take me over, I want to see Kairi. I need to. This might be the last chance I get." I uttered. "Yes, you may. Don't forget. No matter what, it's going to be okay. I'm always going to take care of you." Shadow assured me. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Super huge plot twist. I can't believe I just did that.

SoraKairiRikuNamine: All right, I'll keep going then.


	86. Chapter 86: Half Day

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I went to the park and took a walk in the nature trail. It always seems to help me relax. Pretty soon I won't be able to come here anymore. I've only got one day, so I have to make it count. Suddenly, my phone rang.

No, not now. I checked to see who it was. It was Riku. I answered it. "Hello." I said. "Alison, where are you?" He asked. "I- I'm on Earth." I admitted. "Well you need to get over here now. Kairi's unconscious and we're not sure if she'll wake up. We're talking about where we're going to take her- never mind. Meet us in Radiant Gardens." Riku ordered, and then he hung up. "Hello? Hello? You still there?" No reply.

Can I have an extra day? This so wasn't part of the deal. 'Honestly, Alison! This is an emergency. Yes, fine, I owe you, now go!" I open a dark corridor to Radiant Gardens.

* * *

Sorry for the super short chapter. The next one should be longer.

Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.


	87. Chapter 87: Tension

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Daddy, Alison, Mr. Riku, Ms Yuffie, Vanitas, Mr Eraqus, Mr. Xehanort, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and I were all waiting in a room in the castle in Radiant Gardens. Brittany was laying on the floor. The people here who used to be in Organization XIII are busy fixing Mommy. You're probably wondering why Mr. Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were here. Well, Mr. Eraqus wanted to stay by me so that I could get used to him and Terra, Aqua, and Ven didn't want to leave Mr. Eraqus.

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?" I asked. He didn't even answer me. Master Eraqus saw this and answered for him. "Your mother will be fine Molly. She's strong enough to handle a little darkness." Master Eraqus assured me. I wasn't convinced, but I didn't talk about it anymore. "I can't believe Brittany would do something like that." Mr. Riku groaned. "But you heard what Shadow said. She didn't do on purpose." I pointed out. "On purpose or not, she still did it." Daddy snapped. I gasped and waited for him to apologize. He didn't. I ran into the nearest person. The nearest person also happened to be Mr. Eraqus. He picked me up and held me.

"I hope Brittany doesn't wake up soon so that Daddy won't yell at her." I whispered to him. "Me too." He whispered back.

I yawned. He set me down on a couch and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And another short chapter. Sorry. I hope the next one is longer.


	88. Chapter 88: Brittany's Problems

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I wake up and get to my feet. Sora approaches me and slams both of his hands into the wall behind me so that I'm trapped between his arms. "You almost killed her! You might have killed her! What were you even doing?!" He yelled. I scanned the room for signs of help. Riku turned away. I guess he was angry at me too. Yuffie looked at me with a sad expression on her face. Terra, Aqua, and Ven gaped in shock. Grandpa Xehanort appeared to be in thought of what to do. I can't really blame him. One bad move could make him a bad guy. Molly stood there with pity in her eyes. She's probably Light. Alison ran to Sora and grabbed at his arm. "Hey, stop. It was an accident. She didn't mean to." Alison said. Sora shoved her aside. She tumbled to the floor. Grandpa Xehanort was quick to come to her aid.

'Brittany, let me take over.' No. I have to find out if Mom's alright. 'I can find that out and tell you.' No. I have to. Please. 'Okay.'

Grandpa Eraqus put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't. This won't help anything." He said. Sora backed away slowly, keeping his glare on me. Even came into the room. I guess we're in Radiant Gardens.

"She'll live, but she's in a coma. I have no way of knowing when she'll wake up." He announced. I sighed in relief. "Can I see her?" Sora asked. "Of course. Anyone is free to see her." Even replied. I opened my mouth to say that I wanted to come too, but Sora interrupted me. "Don't even think about it. There's no way you're coming near her." He snapped at me.

Shadow, do you know how to get out of here? I need some air. 'The window is the fastest, but we're high up. You can make a platform of Light and use it like an elevator.' Cool. I'll do that. I walk to the window and open it. I jump out and land on a pillar of light. Once I'm at the bottom, I run as fast as I can. I don't look back. I keep moving forward.

Shadow, do you think what I'm doing is wrong? If you do, I can turn back. 'Keep going. You shouldn't have to put up with all that right now. It will turn out all right in the end.' you. Shadow, if Kairi dies and I end up alone, could you be my mother. 'Brittany, I love you very much and I will do all I can to take care of you, but even I can't replace your mother. If something does happen to Kairi, you need to make amends with your biological parents.' Do I have to? 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' What do you think was wrong with Kairi? She was acting really strange. 'Perhaps she was being controlled or influenced.'

"Alison!" I gasped. 'What about her?' If she wakes up, Alison is going to be in trouble. She was talking about how she already knew what to do for Alison. I need to call her. 'Go ahead. Hopefully Alison will listen to you.' She will. She's my sister.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alison's number. "Brittany, where are you? I'm so worried. Are you okay?" She asked. "Alison, you need to get out of there. If Kairi wakes up, she's going to attempt to transfer Darkness. She said that she already had someone in mind. When I talked to her, something was off. I think she was being manipulated. Sora wouldn't listen to me even if I told him." I warned. "You're right about that. He's ticked. I'll talk to Master Eraqus about it. He'll listen. He's talking about taking us back to The Land of Departure with him anyway, although Sora's arguing about how he wants Molly to stay with Mom, but she doesn't even want to stay. I can't really blame her. Sora's really on edge. I wouldn't want to stay with him either. We'll figure something out. Do you think you can open a dark corridor?" Alison asked.

'I can show you how to use your glider.'

"No, but Shadow says that she can help me use my glider." I relayed. "Head to The Land of Departure. We'll meet you there. Terra, Aqua, and Ven already went back." Alison mentioned. "Got it. I'll do that right now. I love you." I said. "Love you too. Bye." She hung up.

'I suppose I should show you how to use your glider now. Summon your keyblade and focus on it. Feel it. Become one with it.' She instructed. I summoned my keyblade. That makes no sense, but okay. I attempt to, but it doesn't work.

I can't do it. I hear laughing in my head. 'Yeah, I totally pranked you. I kind of wanted to see your reaction. It's actually a lot simpler than that. Just think on your weapon and think off flight, then toss it in the air.' You're so mean.

I did as Shadow said. My keyblade turned into a purple and black metal flying suit with wings in the back. If came to the ground and opened. I jumped in and it encased me. I flew up in the sky. 'I can tell you how to get to The Land of Departure or I can take over.' Are you kidding? This thing rocks! I've always wanted a jet pack. Now I have something cooler. I'm going. You tell me where. 'Alright. Then we better get going.'

* * *

Yay! Flying suit. Trying to get creative with the gliders.

SoraKairiRikuNamine: Mind blowing, isn't it?


	89. Chapter 89: Theory

_**Alison's Point of View**_

I need to get out of here. What Brittany said makes too much sense. I go to Master Eraqus. "Brittany called me. I can't tell Sora because he'll get upset again. I guess there was something weird about Kairi. She also said that Kairi knows who she wants to switch Darkness to. I don't know what is happening with Kairi, but I trust Brittany. She said that I shouldn't be here when she wakes up. Can you help me?" I asked. I hate to sound so desperate, but I kind of am.

"I will do my best Alison. Where is Brittany now?" He questioned. "I told her to go to The Land of Departure." I answered. "Good. She'll be better off there. Don't worry. I'll take care of this." He reassured me. "Okay. Thank you. I really appreciate all that you're doing for us." I thanked. "You're very welcome. Why don't you go see if you can find your father. He should know this." He suggested. "I guess." I sighed. I went looking for Dad. I soon found him.

"Brittany called me." I started. "What did she say? Is she hurt? What happened to her? Is she in trouble?" He asked. "No, no, no. She's fine. She's headed to The Land of Departure." I assured him. I wonder if he ever gets like that when something happens to me. "She just called me about what's going on. With Kairi I mean. She said that there was something wrong with Kairi mentally. Like she was being controlled or something. She said that Kairi already had someone to place Darkness in." I explained. "If that means that what I think it does, then this is very bad." Dad said. "What do you mean?" I wondered. "Child, did you ever find out who your mother is?" He questioned. I think back. I've never really thought about it before. I wonder who she could be?

"No." I answered. "Well I suppose it's time you learn. Your mother is Maleficent. She is in the Isle of the Lost with Mal. If it is what I think it is, then when I brought Mal here, it created a rift in the magic barrier. Maleficent then gathered what magic she could and attempted to control Kairi in order to be able to be freed by becoming the host for Darkness. That's my theory anyway." Dad explained. "No way. What should I do?" I asked. "We don't know for sure if I'm correct. For now, you will return to The Land of Departure with Master Eraqus. I don't want you leaving until we have this sorted out." Dad ordered. "But what if Kairi comes for me." I gasped. "If that happens, Darkness is in charge. Do exactly what Darkness tells you to." He commanded. "But- but..." I stumbled over finding an excuse. "But nothing. Darkness will keep you safe. It's not up for debate." He stated. "I understand." I sighed.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.


	90. Chapter 90: Something Important

**_Molly's Point of View_**

I wish Mommy was awake. Then Daddy wouldn't yell at Brittany. I think Daddy is a little better now though. He's holding me right now in the room that Mommy's sleeping in. Master Eraqus came in the room. "Sora, may I speak with you?" He asked. "Of course. What do you need?" Daddy questioned. "I'm not sure if this is the best... environment for the girls right now. I was wondering if I could take them back to The Land of Departure. I understand if you want to keep Molly close to you, but I would like to take Alison." Master Eraqus suggested. Daddy looked at me. "What do you want to do Molly?" He asked.

I was about to say that I wanted to stay with Daddy, but then I remembered something very important. "I want to go with Master Eraqus." I answered. "Why?" He questioned. "Because Master Eraqus and I made cookies and there are still some left." I replied. Daddy chuckled. "Daddy, cookies are serious." I said. "Of course it is. You can go with Master Eraqus." Daddy assured me. "Thank you Daddy." I smiled. Daddy set me down and I walked over to Master Eraqus. "I'll get Alison and we can leave." Master Eraqus said. "Right. See you soon." Daddy smiled with his signature Sora smile, although this one seemed a bit more fake. Master Eraqus and I go find Alison.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short. I can't believe this is chapter 90!


	91. Chapter 91: Is it My Fault?

**_Brittany's Point of View_**

I wait on the steps to the castle in The Land of Departure for Aly, Molly, and Grandpa Eraqus. Terra comes out to join us. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. "Nothing much. Just thinking." I sighed.

It's not a lie. I am thinking. I'm thinking about what's going to happen when they return. Will we be training with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus? Will Aqua even be training? Will training take up all our time? Will I be able to go home at all? What about Kairi? Can we fix her? Is she going to die? Is it going to be because of me?

"It's not your fault." Terra said, as if reading my mind. "The thing with Kairi? It kind of is my fault."I groaned. He thought for a minute and finally spoke. "Let me ask you something. You saw Master Eraqus kind of die but not really, right?" He checked "Well, yeah." I confirmed. "Do you think it was my fault?" Terra asked. "No. You didn't have a choice. He was going to destroy Ventus." I answered. "Well, how was what you did any different?" He questioned. I opened my mouth to tell him that he was wrong. That my situation was different. Nothing came out.

"They're here." Terra stated. I looked up to see that what Terra said was correct. Grandpa Eraqus wrapped his arms around me almost immediately. "I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered. After a few moments, he let go of me.

"Brittany, we need to talk. Now." Alison urged. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm not saying that this is what it is, but Maleficent might be involved. She was on the Isle of the Lost, and-" Alison started, but I finished her thought for her. "So bringing Mal here might have created an opportunity for Maleficent to put thoughts in Kairi's head so that she can have Darkness and be freed." I interrupted. "How did you do that?" Alison gasped. "Kingdom Hearts expert. I'm learning how things work around here." I replied. "So what do we do?" Alison asked. "You stay here. That's what your father told you to do, is it not?" Grandpa questioned Alison. "Yes sir." She sighed. "Then that's what you will do. I don't want any of you sneaking out." He insisted. "Like the wind." I joked with Alison. She laughed at my joke, knowing the meaning. Ventus means wind.

'Want to sneak out tonight?' Should I get Aly and Molly in on it? 'Nah. Light and Darkness would tattle.' And you won't because... 'I always was a bit of a rebel.' Awesome. 'So tonight?' Tonight.

"Don't worry Grandpa. There won't be any sneaking out here." I lied.

* * *

Shadow is really devious in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Disneygirl125: Well his wife is in a coma. Sometimes it's easier to blame someone else than to keep your head clear. By the way, thank you so much for reviewing. I was starting to think that the only person who keeps reading this story is SoraKairiRikuNamine because he/she is the only one that reviews anymore. No offense SoraKairiRikuNamine. I love your reviews.


	92. Chapter 92: Risky Deal

_**Alison's Point of View**_

Darkness guided me to my room. That's one of the awesome things about having the force of Darkness inside of me. Permanently installed GPS in my brain. How awesome is that? I just wish I could get out of here so that I can figure out who exactly is behind Kairi becoming weird.

Darkness, can we please, please, please sneak out? 'No.' Please? 'No.' Pretty pretty please? 'I said no Alison!' Darkness, do you keep your promises? 'Most of them.' Well, you do owe me. 'I do?' Don't you remember? When we found out that Kairi was unconscious, you said that you owe me because I only had a half day off freedom. 'Not for something like this!' Oh, and running awais so much better? 'You need to let others take care of it. You're not indestructible. Quit trying to be the hero. Sometimes you just have to do nothing, and there's nothing you can do about it. No pun intended.' I bet Shadow would agree with me. 'Ha ha, yeah. In your dreams.' No, really. I bet that Shadow would seriously agree with me. 'I know Shadow a lot better than you do.' Okay then. Let's have a bet. We sneak outside tonight to see if Brittany tries to leave. If she does, then we go with her and you still owe me a favor. If she doesn't, then that favor you owe me becomes a favor I owe you. 'Fine. Prepare to lose.' Right back at you.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. Thanks again for your PM SoraKairiRikuNamine.


	93. Chapter 93: To Leave or Not to Leave

_**Molly's Point of View**_

"You know that if Mommy finds out, she's going to be furious, right?" I asked Master Eraqus. We were sitting on the kitchen counter, eating the cookies we made. "That's why your mother will never know. Besides, this is a special occasion." Master Eraqus pointed out. "What's so special about today?" I wondered. "We get to eat a lot of cookies." He explained. "So why are we eating a bunch of cookies?" I questioned. "Because it's a special occasion." Master Eraqus replied. "I think there's something wrong with your logic." I mentioned. "Nothing is wrong with my logic. It's the rest of the worlds that have it backwards." He laughed. I giggled at the funny statement.

"Master Eraqus, will I ever be able to go home again?" I asked. "Someday." He sighed. "When is someday?" I wondered. "When this is all over." He said. "But it won't be over. Not now, not ever. There will always be something. You can never live in a time of complete peace. The only difference between a peaceful time and a difficult time is an illusion." I stated. "That's an interesting way of putting it. I wonder..." He mused.

Aqua came in the kitchen. "Master, Terra and Ven are doing it again." She whined. "All right. I'll talk to them. Molly, it's about time for you to go to bed." Master Eraqus sighed. "Okay. Can you tuck me in?" I asked. "Of course. Aqua, you have my permission to retaliate in any way you desire." Master Eraqus said. Aqua nodded and left. We headed to my room. "What were Ventus and Terra doing?" I wondered. "They were invading Aqua's room against her will." Master Eraqus replied. "Well that's stupid. They shouldn't be in her room." I huffed. "A crime they will pay dearly for. Aqua has a unique way of revenge." Master Eraqus assured me.

We went in my new room and I hopped into the bed. Master Eraqus tucked me in. "Goodnight Molly." He said. "Goodnight." I replied. He turned off the light and left.

'So what do you think happened to your mother?' I don't know. The adults will take care of it. 'Are you sure? Maybe we should see if we can help.' But Master Eraqus said to stay on this world. 'We'll be back before sunrise. He'll never know.' I don't want to get in trouble. 'Oh, don't worry. If we get caught, I'll take over.' Are you sure that you're Light? You're not acting like it. Aren't you the one always telling me not to do stupid things? 'This isn't stupid. It's being independent.' ... ㈵0 'Okay, fine. We'll just stay here while your poor mother is in a coma, and when your poor mother wakes up and still wants to switch Darkness, Shadow, and I to different bodies, you'll just wait here patiently. Yes, we will just wait in here while anything can be happening to your poor mother right now.' It's not working. 'I'm glad I'm not you. I don't know how I could deal with the guilt of doing nothing while your mother's fate is at stake. That's a very difficult choice. To leave ir not to leave.' Okay, fine, just put a sock in it! 'Yay!'

* * *

I know that Light seems very OOC. I'm kind of still debating whether or not I should've done that. Anyway, what's done is done. Thank you He Who Never Was for following and SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.


	94. Chapter 94: Caught

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

I make my way outside. Alison was standing there. "Hi Aly. I just needed some air." I lied. "You sure you're not looking into the situation of Kairi?" She asked. "N-no, of course not. Master Eraqus told us not to. I would never do something like that." I denied. "I don't want to stop you Brit. I want to go with you." Alison said. "Oh, in that case, yes. Yes I am." I confirmed. "Great. I'm coming too." Molly said, stepping outside. "Great. So the three of us will go and-" I started, but I was cut off by a voice that I was hoping I wouldn't hear tonight.

"And what? What are you going to do Brittany? Do you even have a plan for what you're going to do once you leave?" I turned around slowly to see Grandpa Eraqus. His arms were crossed and his eyes were filled with disappointment. "It was my fault. I convinced them to come with me." I spoke up. Hopefully he wasn't here long enough to have heard us talking about going together. "Alison, Molly, go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning." He sighed. Molly and Alison left. I followed behind.

"Brittany, you stay with me." He said. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. I walked back to Grandpa. "You are in serious trouble. Do you realize the kind of trouble you could've gotten yourselves into?" He huffed. "I know. It was stupid. Can I go to bed now?" I snapped. "No. We're not done talking. Don't get angry at me. It will accomplish nothing." I sighed. "I just want to figure out what's going on. I know that I can figure it out. I know how things in the game work." I said. "And you may even succeed, but if you ended up in a fight, would you win?" He questioned. "Shadow would." I grumbled. "I didn't ask about Shadow. I asked about you." He insisted. "No." I admitted. "This is why you need to learn how to use your keyblade. You need to be able to defend yourself against enemies. You can't depend on Shadow." He stated. "That's why I was going to take Alison. She can fight really well." I explained. "Fighting is one thing. Fighting while protecting someone else is quite another. Do you really think that if you looked into it, you could find out what's going on?" He questioned. "I do." I confirmed. He was silent for a long time.

'Don't worry. Whatever happens, I've got your back.' Thanks. I really appreciate. 'No problem. We're in this together. Besides, it's partly my fault you're in this mess.' Do you think what we did was wrong? 'Not for a second. You?' I'm only sorry we got caught.

"I've decided that your persistence will be rewarded. I will allow you to go if you have someone who I choose go with you each time you do it. Just you. Not Alison or Molly. If you want to go right now, I'll go with you." He offered. "Really?! That's awesome! I have a theory, but I need to ask you something. If someone was stuck on... well let's just say the Isle of the Lost, and wanted to cast a spell on someone outside, and a small hole was ripped in the magic barrier, would it be easier to cast it on the person, or an item that the person carries?" I wondered. "An item would be the easiest. Why? Is there something that Kairi always has on her?" He asked. "I think I know what it is! I just need to see her to check." I said.

His eyes widened. "That won't be too hard. She's coming right this way." He gasped. I turned around and saw Kairi landing. She summoned her keyblade. I summoned mine and Master Eraqus summoned his. "The necklace is my only guess. Let's hope I'm right." I whispered to him. "Where is Alison." She seethed. I advanced toward her. "Brittany." Grandpa called me. I didn't listen. I just kept on going. She swung her keyblade at me and I blocked. Our keyblades stayed in contact with each other. I noticed that all her weight was being held by her front leg. Bad move Kairi. I kicked it and she tumbled to the ground. As she was falling, I tugged at her necklace. It didn't come off. Must be magic. Alison and Molly came rushing out, keyblades in hand.

"You couldn't have come out here sooner?" I huffed. "Sorry. We wanted to see how bad you failed before jumping in." Alison teased. "Alison. I have come for you." Kairi muttered as she got to her feet. "The necklace! Quick, use our powers!" I exclaimed. We pointed our keyblades at Kairi's necklace and used our elements. As much as it hurt, I kept going, pushing myself until finally the necklace broke. Kairi fell to the ground.

"Did we..." Alison trailed off. Kairi woke up. "Where? Brittany? Alison? Molly? Where am I what am I doing here? Why does my head hurt?" She groaned. "It's going to be okay Mom. Everything's going to be just fine." I sighed. "Mommy, I'm so glad you're not evil anymore!" Molly exclaimed, hugging Kairi. "What do you mean? Why would I be evil?" She asked.

I pulled out my phone to call Sora while Molly and Alison filled Kairi in. "Hello?" Sora said. "We fixed Mom! Alison, Molly and I. Kairi is better." I giggled. "You're in The Land of Departure, right?!" He checked. "Yep." I confirmed. "I'll be right there!" He shouted excitedly.

* * *

Yay! Kairi's good you SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.


	95. Chapter 95: Different Paths

**_Alison's Point of View_**

Sora, Riku, Yuffie, and Vanitas came through a dark corridor. "Kairi!" He exclaimed. She turned to him. He hugged her. He was looking at a her with dreamy eyes. I pulled out my cell phone and turned on my camera. 3, 2, 1. They kissed. I took a picture of them. I wonder if I could use that against them. "Ewww!" Molly shouted in disgust. "Get a room." Brittany huffed. Vanitas moved toward me. "That's disgusting. Want to copy them?" Vanitas asked. I shoved him. "Nope, not really." I replied. Brittany walked to Riku and Yuffie and started talking to them. Molly went over to Master Eraqus.

"I'm really glad that the three of you could bring Kairi back. Riku owes me 2,000 munny now." Vanitas smirked. "You betted on me? Oh, Vanitas, that's so sweet." I smiled. "Of course I would bet on you. You're the awesomest female I've ever seen." He smirked. "Oh, so there are males that are better than me?" I asked. "Well yeah. You're looking at one." Vanitas stated. I stared at him. He looked very uncomfortable. "But as it turns out... I was wrong! You're the awesomest person ever." He said, contradicting his previous statement. "That's better." I smiled.

"Oh you might want to know, now that the problem with Kairi is gone, he's going to get those four kids from the Isle of the Lost that Brittany mentioned. "Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. "Yeah, but do you really want to tell him that? You know how he'll get. He'll start thinking about it and change his mind. He was thinking that maybe Brittany goes to Auradon to watch them. "Auradon?" I wondered. "It's a world that's a combination of worlds combined together. Sora and the others have been trying to put the worlds back together again." Vanitas explained. "So Brittany might stay there for a while? What happened to the idea of the three of us training together?" I questioned. "We're going to figure it out." Vanitas assured me.

'I think that Light, Shadow, and I should talk this over.' We don't even know if this is happening.

I look up to see up to see Master Eraqus is now talking to Sora, Riku, Yuffie, and Brittany.

"I'm going to inch over to their direction." I told Vanitas. I slowly, little by little took steps in their direction. "I really want to go. Please? When I'm finished, I'll work extra hard to get caught up. Please, please, please?" Brittany begged. "Very well. If that's what you really want. Be careful out there." Master Eraqus sighed.

'Can I..." Yeah, sure. Go ahead.

* * *

I woke up in my heart. "Is Brittany really leaving us? Things were just starting to feel right again." I said. "Yes, she's leaving. At least that's what they were talking about." Darkness sighed. "But she can't leave! What about us? What about Molly and Light? How will we get by without Brittany and Shadow?" I panicked. "We will do whatever is necessary to get by. I trust Shadow. She will say something if she thinks it should not happen." Darkness assured me. "Alright. Are you really okay with this?" I asked. "Brittany must find her own path. The same can be said for you. I believe it was clear from the start that Brittany would not do much if any training at all. She put too much time growing her love for Disney and Kingdom Hearts for that. I knew from the start that she would go on adventures." Darkness mentioned.

"Do you think I'll enjoy training?" I wondered. Darkness smiled. "I do. Especially because a certain someone with spiky black hair just requested to train under Eraqus in Brittany's place." Darkness smirked. "No way, really?!" I gasped. Best! Day! Ever! "Yes really. See? We'll get by just fine." Darkness laughed. "This is so awesome!" I squealed.

"I'm finished. You may go to sleep now." Darkness said. "Okay. I'll do that." I stated, laying down and closing my eyes.

* * *

And there is the next chapter. Can you believe that this is chapter 95?! I'm almost to 100. I'm so excited.

Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.


	96. Chapter 96: Mommy's Necklace

_**Molly's Point of View**_

Mommy is holding me in her arms. I've missed Mommy so much. I wish she could stay here forever. She's so wonderful. She's pretty too. I love everything about her. From her hair to her neckla- no, wait. I broke it. That necklace was so important to Mommy and I broke it. I started to cry.

"Molly, what's wrong?" She wondered. "I'm sorry for breaking your necklace Mommy. That was so important to you and I broke it. Are you mad?" I sniffed. "No, of course not. Molly, you are more important than any necklace. I love you so much Molly. And I love your sisters too. You're all special to me." Mommy assured me. "I love you too Mommy. I'm glad you're not mad." I said, wiping away my tears.

"So, you'll be staying with Master Eraqus now?" Mommy asked. "Yep. He's going to train me so that I can become a Keyblade Master someday, just like Daddy." I giggled. "Won't that be exciting." She smiled. "You'll come and visit me, right?" I questioned. "Of course." Mommy reassured me. Brittany came toward Mommy and me. Mommy set me down. "Molly, I'm going to go to another world for a while. I'm leaving now so I wanted to say goodbye to you." She explained. "You're leaving me?" I gasped. "Only for a little while. I'll be back before you know it. I actually have a job for you. Vanitas is going to train here along side you and Alison. Be a good girl and don't get in his way at all." Brittany winked at me in a way that told me she meant the opposite. "I will- I mean won't." I agreed, winking back.

"Brittany, can you bring me back a present?" I asked. "Of course I will." Brittany answered. "If you end up at home at some some point, could you get my disney shirts?" I added. "Got it. Anything else?" She checked. "I'll have Alison call you if you think of anything." I stated. Daddy came to me and picked me up. "I'm gonna be leaving shortly. You be good for Master Eraqus, okay? If you're good I'll buy you a new dress at Moogle's store." He said. "A dress?" I raised my eyebrow. "You'll like the dresses at Moogle's. He assured me.

"You ready?" Daddy asked Brittany. "Y-yeah." Brittany said.

* * *

Okay, so there's the next chapter. Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for your review.

v.t.7: Yep. I'll have the argument sorted out next chapter.

Disneygirl125: Okay, so I totally forgot about that until you mentioned it, but yes. They'll talk it out in the next chapter.


End file.
